Q4 Finality
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "Not What it Looks Like". Mac is still in the hospital, and while Jo has made her proposition, she finds herself with a little competition. However, that is not the biggest concern of Mac's. He knows Howard Bailey is still out there somewhere...waiting for him to get out.
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor was in the Veteran's recovery hospital in New York. He had two broken femurs and a broken right arm. He had been in a bad situation with Howard Bailey and a woman whom he had been dating, only to find out that she was acquainted with Howard Bailey and she was much worse than Bailey ever dared to be. Bailey had escaped and Mac had shot and killed the woman after she had killed Russ Josephson, something that Mac had felt was his fault. He had told Russ that the woman was dead but in fact, she had survived somehow.

Today, after a whole month, Mac had been taken to x-ray and his bones were healing well so he was able to put a little weight on his legs. It was very painful and he could not stay up for long but he was glad of the time he could stay up. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to walk again. He had not taken any steps yet but at least he did not have to have a catheter anymore, not that the urinal was much better. He would be glad to be able to go to the bathroom again…alone.

Jo Danville came to the hospital as she did most days. Mac wondered why she came every day. He did not expect her to come every day. She had a family to take care of and the lab to see over. Nevertheless, she was there once again with another bouquet of roses…but this time they were pink. She always replaced the roses when they started to wilt.

"So, how did therapy go today?" Jo asked.

"I stood up, but not for long. It hurt pretty badly," Mac said.

"At least you got to put your feet on the floor."

"It felt good."

"So, what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?"

Mac considered that. "I don't know," he said. "I suppose I'll have to eat whatever they give me."

"I thought I would go and get us something to eat and we could eat in here together."

"I kinda like the dining room."

"Mac, I want to know more about you," Jo said bluntly. "I might as well just be honest."

Mac looked at her. "Why do you want to know more about me?" he asked.

"Because you're a mystery and I want to solve that mystery."

"What do you mean?"

"I need somebody to talk to and you do too. Can't we just start like that?"

"Are you suggesting that we…date?"

"Is that such a bad thing? You say it like it's dangerous."

"Jo, I've always made it a point not to date people I work with."

"Why?"

"Because, it just complicates things and then if it doesn't work out…it's just messy."

"How do you know it wouldn't work out between us?"

"Jo, we're two totally different people. I mean I've heard the reasons that you divorced Russ and…I have to tell you, I might be a little possessive."

"Really? Would you expect me to change my last name to Taylor?"

Mac looked at her. "Claire did."

Jo frowned. "Jo Taylor? How does that sound?"

"Jo, I am not discussing this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. It makes my legs ache."

"It makes your legs ache? Why?"

"I don't know, it just…I don't want to talk about this right now."

"I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you. I just want to know more about you."

Mac sighed. "Why? What do you want to know?"

"You never told me what kind of trouble Howard Bailey caused you."

Mac tried to relax on the bed. "Jo, it's not important anymore."

"But I just want to know."

"Well, we were in the same barracks and…"

Just then, the nurse came in to check Mac's vitals and give him his medications. Jo almost groaned out loud. Every time she got him ready to talk to her, someone had to walk in. She watched as the nurse checked Mac over and gave him his medicines but this time she had to check him for bedsores again since he was still on the bed most of the time.

"I'll wait outside," Jo said. She went out into the hall and stood against the wall with her arms folded. Why did he have to be so elusive? Why did he have to be so shy and impersonal? She wanted him to be open and honest with her and stop thinking that she was butting in. Maybe she was butting in but she could not help it if she was nosey.

The nurse examined Mac's back but he did not have any serious abrasions from lying in the bed but he was already taking medicines for it. She just had to make sure they were not getting worse. When she left, Jo came back in. "Well, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac said.

"Now, you were about to tell me something."

"Jo."

"Come on, Mac. Can't you satisfy my curiosity just a little?"

"I've never told anybody all this except…"

"Except Claire."

Mac nodded. "Yeah. She got a big kick out of some of it."

"Oh really?"

"Well, not all of it."

"Tell me."

Mac thought a moment. "The first I knew of his competitive spirit was when we were cleaning the barracks. I guess he thought my bunk looked better than his and when he knew the sergeant was coming, he pulled the blanket back on mine to make it look like I had been lying on the bunk."

Jo was surprised at that. "Did you say anything?" she asked.

Mac looked at her with a skeptical look. "The Marine Corp is not full of a bunch of tattle tales. I had to scrub the bathroom with a toothbrush and then I had to shine my boots and get everything in my area straightened up while everyone else was in bed. Then he squirted shampoo all over the showers after I was supposed to have it clean. I don't know when he did it but I know he did."

"Oh Mac. And you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't have any proof, Jo, so after the late night check, I had to clean up that shower again before I got to bed and by that time it was almost time to get up."

"How long did you put up with that?"

"Well, the rest of the time, he didn't have much time to mess with me except on the courses. Pugil sticks…he was brutal when we had to fight each other but I finally knocked him off the bridge, and he started wishing he wasn't in a closed in area with me too."

Jo smiled. "You put him in his place?"

"We were all getting stronger as we went. Believe me, Marine training is going to challenge everything about you but we had to learn to move as a team too, so that competitive spirit like that was out."

"Much like our team."

"We're just lucky."

"We're the lucky ones to have a leader like you."

"You all are a good team."

"Is that all he did to you?"

Mac shook his head as though he were amused by the whole thing now. "No, just silly stuff he did and it shouldn't have gotten this far," he said.

"Mac, you never know what a person is going to do these days. I don't see how someone could hold a grudge that long over just that."

"That wasn't all."

Jo looked at him. "There was something more serious?" she asked.

"I guess it was to him but all I'm concerned about is now. I want to get out of this bed."

"I know you do. I can't imagine being laid up this long."

"It's certainly not fun, and it's not over yet. You know I've heard of people who were still recovering from something like this after a year?"

"Mac, don't pay attention to things like that. You're a healthy person and you're healing is not going to be delayed by anything."

"I hope you're right. If I'm still in bed at a year, I'll be going crazy."

"Oh, Mac you'll be in a wheelchair before that time."

"A wheelchair is not walking, Jo."

"Mac, just take your time because if those bones don't heal right, it can be a lifetime of problems."

Mac knew that was right but it did not make him feel any better. Jo stood up and leaned over the rail of the bed. "Mac, when you get out of here, can't we at least give it a try?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "I don't know, Jo," he said. "I'm not making any promises about that. I mean, what if I meet a cute little nurse here and just…"

"Mac Taylor."

"Hey, don't hit me now. I'm injured."

"Well, I'll just give you something to think about." Jo gave him a big kiss. "See you tomorrow," she whispered.

Mac was a little shocked by that as he watched her leave. He sighed as he leaned back on the bed. He was not sure he wanted to start something like that with anyone again. If she thought a kiss was enough to get him where she wanted him, she had another thought coming. There had been someone else who thought that was all she needed. He frowned. This was not the same thing though but he did not like her trying to force it on him.

After another week, Mac was able to stand up three times a day and sit in the wheelchair so he could go down to the dining room to eat and that was what he chose to do. He went down there for lunch and there were about thirty other people in the dining room. The nurse put him at the longest table with several other people. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yes, this is fine," Mac replied. He was glad to see other people. He had to notice that most of the people were older than him, however, but there were many who were much younger too. He looked across the table at the woman who was seated across from him. "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "My name is Karen."

"Mac Taylor."

"What happened to you?"

Mac was not sure he wanted to go into the gruesome details especially there at the table. "I have two broken femurs and a broken arm."

"Car crash?"

"No."

"Well, I was in a motorcycle wreck and messed up just about everything, but I'm much better than I was when I started."

"Me too. I can stand for a few minutes now."

"Oh, I'll have to wait a while for that, but I'm glad to be able to sit in a chair and get out of that room."

"Yeah, I know. It starts feeling like a prison."

"Bedsores."

"I've had a few bouts with those."

"What branch were you in?" Karen asked.

"Marines."

"I knew it. I can tell."

Mac looked at her with his surprised look. "And just how can you tell?"

"You tell the surface but you won't give too many details."

Mac smiled. "I guess so."

"You still in the Marines?"

"No, I'm a crime scene investigator at the New York crime lab."

"Oh really? So you go out to crime scenes and figure out how people died?"

"If they were murdered. Actually figuring out how they died is the ME's job. I figure out 'who dun it'."

Karen laughed. "Okay. You're a detective."

"Yes."

Karen leaned on the table. "What do you detect about me?" she asked.

Mac smiled his shy smile, but then he realized Jo was always telling him he was shy. He did not think he was shy. He looked at Karen. "I don't know. I think you're a very determined woman."

"Really? I think I am too. I am determined to get out of this wheelchair and ride my bike again."

"I want to go back to my crime lab."

"Your crime lab?"

"Yes. I'm the head of the crime lab."

"Oooooh, the head of the crime lab sitting here across the table from me. That's something you don't get every day."

"I wouldn't say that was such a great honor."

"You're so modest. You must have worked hard to get to that position."

Mac nodded. "I did."

"What are the odds that two determined people would be having lunch together here in this hospital?"

Mac laughed. "I don't know," he said.

"You must be some smart scientist. You could do an equation and figure it out."

"Based on what?"

"I don't know. How many people are here, how many are in the lunch room?"

"Well, there's probably thirty people in here. I'd say thirty to one."

"Must be fate."

The cafeteria workers brought the trays in and passed them out to everyone. Mac had to admit he was hungry, and whatever they were having smelled good. He uncovered his dish and started eating and then realized Karen was saying grace over her food. He waited until she was finished before he ate anymore.

"So, are you from New York?" Karen asked.

"I'm originally from Chicago," Mac said. "My wife was from New York."

"Was?"

"She died."

"Oh. I've never taken that plunge yet. I guess I just haven't met a guy with enough determination."

Mac smiled. He thought a guy would probably have to have a lot of determination to keep up with Karen. "What's that smile for?" Karen asked.

"Nothing," Mac said.

"You think you have enough determination for me?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know."

"Maybe we'll find out if we ever get out of this place."

Mac thought he did not want to find out about anymore women. The last one did not turn out very well. "Are you afraid of women?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "No," he said.

"I guess not. You were married before. So you're just very cautious, I guess."

"You might say that."

Just then, Jo walked into the dining room, and she saw Mac and Karen smiling and talking. She had never felt so jealous in her life. She went over to the table. "Hi, Mac," she said.

"Hi, Jo," Mac replied. "Jo Danville, this is Karen. Karen, Jo is one of my team at the lab."

Jo hated being introduced like that. It sounded so organic. "Hi," Karen said.

Jo sat down at the table beside Mac. "So, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Well, I feel better since I get to sit here and have lunch in the dining room and talk to someone."

"Yes, we've discovered that we are two very determined people," Karen said with a smile.

Jo could not help but notice that smile on Mac's face. He never smiled at her like that. She supposed she reminded him of work and dead bodies. "I'm glad you're getting out, Mac," she said. "Did you stand up today?"

"I did," Mac replied. "I stood a little longer this time but my hips are weak and my ankles too I guess."

"You have to just take your time."

Mac was surprised that Jo put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. He glanced at her wondering if she was jealous of him sitting here with Karen. He thought he was about to start feeling uncomfortable. He had never told Jo that he was going to date her and he certainly was not planning anything with Karen.

"So what are you eating today?" Jo asked.

"Chicken," Mac said. "It tastes good."

"I always enjoy the chicken," Karen said. "They have the right spices in it."

"You're right."

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get out of here?"

Mac considered that. Jo felt like she was on the outside of the loop and she did not like it much. "He'll probably be back in that lab as soon as possible," she said.

Mac kept thinking a moment. "The first thing…I don't think I'm going to bed, although I would like to be able to be in my own bed, but I think the first thing I'm going to do is…I really don't know."

"Hey, maybe we'll get out on the same day and we'll go down to the beach and get some fresh air."

Mac smiled. "That might be a good idea, but I might still be in a wheelchair."

"So we'll have a race down the boardwalk!"

Mac laughed. "You would probably win," he said.

"I don't know. You have some pretty good looking arms there."

"Just to be out in the city I think will be good," Mac said. "I'm not used to being closed in."

"Why don't we go outside later?" Karen asked. "They have a beautiful place out there to sit under the trees and now that it's closer to spring, it's not extremely cold out there. We'd have to have a coat on, but it would be nice to get some fresh air."

"I can't," Mac said. "I'm not allowed to go out yet…germs I guess."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get pneumonia, but hey, we could go over there in the observation deck and look out the windows."

"Now that I can do."

"It's a date."

Jo was surprised at that statement. "Have you two been having meals together?" she asked.

"No," Mac said. "We just met today."

"Oh. Well, it looks like you won't be so lonely around here now."

"Maybe not."

"I would be glad to keep you company," Karen said.

Mac smiled. "I don't even have a roommate anymore. My roommate moved out and they haven't brought another one."

"Makes it lonelier doesn't it? But at least you can watch TV without having to compromise."

"That's true."

"I don't have a roommate right now either. I was glad when the last one left. She would go through my stuff when I was gone to therapy. Of course, I couldn't prove it and she would deny it." Karen looked at Mac. "Hey, I bet you could prove it."

Mac smiled. "I don't think they need a detective investigating things around here."

"Next time she does it I'm going to tell her that I know the head of the crime lab and he's right here in this hospital and he's going to put her in jail."

Mac laughed. "That ought to scare her right out of her crimes."

"I think I'm going through enough without someone rummaging through my things just because I'm out of the room. If I were home in my apartment, a person would be arrested for something like that."

"You're right."

"Mac, what would you like for supper tonight?" Jo asked. "I'll bring something special."

Mac thought about that a moment. "I think I would like to eat some fish," he said.

"Fish?"

"Yes. We don't have anything but fish sticks here but I would like to eat something like salmon."

"You just expect something delicious this evening," Jo said. She stood up. "I'll see you then."

Jo left and Mac went on with his dinner. "So, are you two dating?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "No. She's my partner at the lab," he said.

"Do all your partners kiss you?"

"Uhm, no. She doesn't usually either. I guess she's just trying to be comforting."

Karen was not so sure of that. She thought Jo had been a little jealous of Mac. She could see why. He was quite handsome and a gentleman. She could not help but notice Jo's southern accent. Then again, she did not care about competition. If she liked Mac, and he liked her, who else mattered?


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Mac and Karen went to the observation deck or sun room to look outside. It was a room in the hospital that was surrounded by windows and had plants sitting around in the room. They could even water them if they wanted to. "I love this room," Karen said.

"It's nice," Mac replied.

The sun was very bright shining through the window and it felt warm. Mac leaned back in his chair and enjoyed that warmth. "It's nice to be in the sun," he said.

"It sure is," Karen agreed. "Do you like the beach?"

"I've been known to go there, but I usually swim in the heated pool at the health center."

"You swim alone?"

"Most of the time."

"How long have you been living in New York?"

Mac thought a moment. "Since ninety-two. Almost twenty two years."

"I guess you know most of the city then."

"I'd say I've been around it a few times."

"Being a cop, I guess you have been to most of it."

"You're probably right."

Mac looked at Karen. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. He could tell that she was very active. "So, what branch were you in?" he asked.

"Navy," Karen said. "I love the ocean."

"I've been on Navy carriers. The first time I was on one I was so sick I thought I would die."

Karen laughed. "It took me a while but I actually felt sick a time or two. I think when those seas are rough, it can mess up anyone's stomach."

"I think you're right. I had never been that sick. It wasn't like I had never been on a boat before, but I guess being on one that long and going over those waves."

"Yeah, I was on one in a storm a few times. You get in a storm, you're glad to be on a big ship."

Mac looked out the window and saw some clouds in the sky. He remembered when he was a kid and he would lie in the grass and watch clouds go by and when he was in the Marines he would lie at night and watch the stars, and when he had time on those carriers. "The stars are very bright out there when the ocean is calm," he said.

"Sure are," Karen agreed. "Seems like you can see them all, not just the ones you usually see."

"Definitely."

"So, when do you think you'll get out of here?"

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't even given me a possible date yet. I mean, I can't take care of myself with this broken arm and two broken legs. The arm is getting there but the legs…I don't know."

"I know what you mean. I had one broken leg. I can't imagine two. Must have been painful."

Mac frowned as he remembered lying there in that tunnel unable to stop Howard Bailey while he broke his legs. He did not even know how he did it. He certainly remembered the pain though. "Yes, it was."

Karen looked at him a moment. "What happened?" she asked.

"I was…kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Karen thought she was starting to get the picture now. "Did they catch them?"

"One of them is dead. The other is…he's still around waiting for me to recover."

"What?"

"He likes competing with me. He kidnapped me when I was in Montana and forced me to fight him in a cage and they attacked me here when I wasn't expecting it."

"And he…broke your legs?"

Mac nodded. "I'm going to find him when I'm able," he declared. "He's going to pay for this."

"He must be dangerous. You're going up against him alone again?"

"That's the way he wants it."

"Even after you've been through all this?"

"I'm sure he's not going to care anything about what I've been through, but when I get through with him the next time, he's going to be in prison."

"You better have all your strength back before you try that."

Mac looked at her. "I will," he said. "I've come back up from the bottom before. I was shot once and almost died."

"But you didn't have broken legs."

"No, but once they're healed, they're healed."

"I guess you're right but don't you think you'll need some help?"

"Are you offering?"

Karen smiled. "I haven't lost my skills and I'm going to get out of this wheelchair," she said. "I'm only in it because I can't walk on his leg yet."

"I would imagine you're a very formidable foe."

"You better believe it, Taylor."

"And what's your last name, may I ask?"

"Johnson."

"I'm glad to have met you, Karen Johnson."

"Likewise, Mac Taylor."

Mac looked at the plants in the room. "My wife always liked plants," he said. "She would put plants out on the balcony during the summer. She could grow anything, I think."

"I can tell you loved her a lot just by the way you talk about her," Karen replied.

"I did. I guess that's why I have such a hard time with that sort of thing."

"I can understand that. My father died when I was a teen, and my mother was lost without him. She never remarried. She just loved him and didn't see anyone who could come up to him."

"Well, you love someone like that and it's hard to imagine loving anyone else like that."

"I've never really wanted to get married. I was too busy fighting my way through the Navy, and I wouldn't change anything."

"It's good to be happy with your life."

"Are you happy with yours?"

Mac looked at her. "I am. I wish it could have been different and that Claire was still here but I guess it just wasn't to be."

"And you would never consider getting married again?"

"Sure I would if I met the right person."

"So what do you think about Jo? I think she would like to be more than your partner at work."

"I don't want to date someone I work with."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because we work together."

"What about a person you met in a hospital?"

Mac smiled. "That would be different, wouldn't it?"

"It would. I wouldn't mind dating the head of the crime lab."

"I wouldn't mind dating a biker chick."

Karen laughed. "You're quite a character, Mac Taylor."

"Actually, I have a bike. I haven't ridden it in a long time but I like bikes."

"I love being out there on an open road with the wind blowing through my hair."

"So, how did you wreck?"

"Oh, some guy passed me, and he moved back to my lane too soon and almost clipped my front tire and well…the next thing I knew, I was lying in a ditch."

Mac shook his head. "I've had people do that to me in my truck but I was on my way somewhere and didn't have time to get out and give them a lesson in driving."

"It dislocated my hip and broke my right leg, my left arm, broke my collar bone. Of course, I had a concussion, lucky that it was not worse. I'm lucky to be here."

"I guess I am too. That situation I was in could have been a lot worse, but at the time, I sure didn't see how it could have been worse."

"I guess when we're going through a situation like that, we can't see anything worse."

Mac looked out the window again. "I'll be glad when I can feel the wind blowing in my face again. I want to swim again too."

"They have water therapy here too. Maybe they can get you into that."

"That would be nice."

"Hey, maybe they can let us be roommates."

"I didn't know they had males and females together in rooms."

"Probably don't."

That evening, Jo came back to the hospital to bring Mac something to eat. He was in bed again when she arrived and looking very sleepy. "Hi," she said. "Did you sit up too long?"

"I guess," Mac replied.

"I guess you had a long conversation with Karen."

"The sun sure did feel good."

Jo smiled at his drowsy talking. "Did you go outside?" she asked.

"No, we sat in the sun room."

"I brought you something fabulous for supper." Jo took out a container and took the lid off.

Mac could smell whatever she had brought. "What is it?" he asked.

"Homemade salmon patties. You're going to love them. My mama used to make these and her mother before her."

Jo raised Mac's bed up and he just looked at her. "I think I'm going to be eating in my sleep," he said.

"Just so long as you savor the flavor."

Mac took one of the salmon patties and looked at it. "Made with corn meal?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't try to analyze it, just eat it."

Mac took a bite and he had to admit, it was delicious. He could not say that he had ever eaten a salmon patty but he was glad he was getting one today. He ate two and then drank some of the tea that Jo had brought. "You're eating a truly southern meal today, Mac," Jo said.

Mac nodded. Jo smiled and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry," Mac said. "That pain medicine just makes me feel like I'm in a dream world."

"You got any indication of when you're getting out?"

"Not yet. I have to at least be able to get myself out of the chair and I can't. With my arm like this it has gotten weak and so has the left one."

Jo was worried about Mac. Being bedridden takes something out of a person, and she thought Mac's face looked drawn. She knew the brain was a muscle too and it had to be exercised. She thought they needed to bring some files down here for him to look at. "We'll be bringing you more files to sign tomorrow," she said.

"It should be easier now," Mac replied. "I can use my hand now."

"Great." Jo watched as he fell asleep. She hoped he would not get too close to Karen before he got out of this hospital. She could not keep him away from her and she had not right to really be jealous but she could not help it. She hoped maybe Karen would get out of the hospital soon.

Jo gathered up everything she had brought and looked at Mac. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She went out into the hall and headed out. She noticed that Karen was in the dining room again. At least she had kept Mac out of there this time.

The next morning, Mac went to therapy at the gym. Karen was there too. "Good morning, Mac!" she said.

"Morning," Mac replied.

Karen made a muscle with her arm. "How do you like that?" she asked.

Mac smiled. "Looks good."

"I think my arms are going to be stronger when I get out of here than they were when I came in."

"I hope I can say the same thing."

Mac did not think his right arm was going to be very well off. It was still in a plastic brace even though it was out of the cast. He would definitely keep working though. He wanted to get back to what he was doing before…and not only that, he wanted to be ready when Howard Bailey showed up again. He knew he would come and he did not intend to let him escape again. He was tired of worrying about this situation.

A month later, Mac was standing up a little longer and even walking a few steps, but Karen was getting out of the hospital. She came to his room that morning. "Well, I'm getting out of here," she said. She was still walking with a cane.

"Good luck," Mac said. "I hope you get your bike back and I hope nothing like this happens again."

"Me too, and I hope when you get out of here you'll call me." She gave Mac a piece of paper with her number on it. She leaned over and kissed him. She started to stand up straight but Mac held her and kissed her again.

"I think I will call you," he said.

Karen smiled. "Maybe I'll come back to see you and make sure you're not just lying here feeling sorry for yourself."

"You do that. I need someone to cheer me up."

Karen stood up straight. "You take care of yourself, Detective. I'll be seeing you."

"You take care of yourself. You're the one going out there in the danger zone again."

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily."

Mac watched her leave the room. He had been around her long enough to know that she was not a psychopath…plus he had had Don and Adam do an extensive background check on her but he had gave them strict orders not to mention it to anyone else. He liked Karen…she was pretty, and smart, and she was pleasant to talk to. He licked his lips…and she was not a bad kisser either.

At lunch time, Mac missed Karen being there. They had had many conversations at the table over the last month. He would be getting out of here when his arm was strong enough that he could do things for himself, and when he could walk around on a walker. He could not do that much yet. He frowned. He hoped he would not still be on a walker after a whole year but he did not know. The doctor said that he was healing well but that he had to make sure those bones were mended before he started walking around on them. He sat there eating and thought about Karen and how she flung her hair back over her shoulder and smiled at him. He had seen Claire give him looks like that, and Jo too. It was that look where they just narrowed their eyes slightly. He smiled as he thought about it. Karen was from Tennessee but she had stayed in New York when she got out of the Navy. He had thought she sounded a little bit like she was from the south somewhere. He supposed anyone's accent wore off after a while.

After lunch, Mac had to stand up again. The problem with walking a few steps was that he could not pick up his feet. He had to slide them most of the time but it was good to be up anyway. It made him feel like an old man, but he knew it would get better…it had to. He had already come through the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mac got out of the hospital, he had been there for four and a half months. He was still walking with a walker but he would be getting off of it eventually. Right now, he had to go home. Jo was working or she would have been there to take him home, but Karen was there. "I didn't think you could ride a motorcycle today," she said with a smile.

"You're right," Mac replied.

"Come on and get in. I'll help you get all your stuff in the trunk."

Karen got everything into the trunk and Mac got into the car with some help from his nurse. "Don't walk without your walker," the nurse said. "If you fall it wouldn't be good."

"I know," Mac said. "Thank you."

They headed for Mac's apartment and he had to tell her the way. When they arrived, Karen helped him get everything into the apartment. "I'm sorry I can't help you," Mac said.

"Don't worry about it," Karen replied. "None of this is very heavy."

Mac was not sure where to put the potted plants but he supposed out on the balcony would be a good place. "Put the plants out on the balcony there."

"I'm sure they will be alright out there. The weather is wonderful now. Makes me want to go to the beach. Would you like to drive down to the beach and look at the ocean?"

Mac considered that as he looked out at that beautiful clear sky. "I would," he said. "No need to sit here in this apartment when I don't have to."

"Absolutely. I'll push you along the boardwalk in your wheelchair."

"If you don't mind being seen with an old man."

Karen smiled. "I don't think you're so old. Besides, I'm not a spring chicken anymore."

"Well, I guess I can get into the chair and we can go on."

"Come on then."

Mac got into his wheelchair and Karen pushed him out to the elevator and they went back down to her car which was parked in the parking garage. Mac looked toward his Avalanche. "I miss my truck," he said.

"Has anyone been cranking it for you while you were gone?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Adam did."

"You might have a hard time getting up into that."

"You're probably right."

Karen drove over to the pier. Mac opened the door to the warm ocean air. That salty smell was certainly an improvement to what he had been smelling for over four months. Not that the hospital smelled bad, but he was tired of smelling disinfectant.

Karen got the wheelchair out and Mac got into it. He breathed in the fresh air as they moved along the boardwalk. "It's so nice to be out in the sun and wind," Karen said. "Did you spend a lot of time in the sun room?"

"I did every chance I got," Mac said.

Karen stopped when they were mid-way down the boardwalk. She leaned on the rail. "I can't wait to swim again," she said.

"You're not swimming yet?"

"No. I don't feel strong enough. What about you? Have you been in the water yet?"

"I took some therapy in the pool. I'm certainly not swimming yet but I've had to float a few times."

"I can't even do that." Karen turned around and looked at Mac. "What do you hope for in the future?"

Mac watched her blonde hair blowing in the wind. He could get used to seeing that. "I don't know," he said.

Karen walked over to him and sat on the bench beside his chair and put her arms around his neck. "Don't you want to find love?" she asked.

Mac looked into her bright blue eyes. "I suppose I would like that."

"Do you think you could find that with me?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, at least you didn't say no." Karen leaned over and kissed Mac. "You're a good kisser." Karen smiled as she thought of something. "There was this thing on the internet that said 'what is your cupid name?' I had to do yours and you were 'shy-sugar lips'."

Mac laughed out loud. "And what were you?" he asked.

"Sexy love-bug."

"I think that's fitting. How did it come to this conclusion?"

"The first letter of your name and your birth month."

"And what is your birth month?"

"April. I'm a spring baby."

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac, where are you?" Jo asked. "I thought you'd be home."

"I'm at the boardwalk."

"Alone?"

"No. I'm with Karen."

"Oh." Jo was just about tired of Karen. "Did she drive you home?"

"Yes. We decided to get some fresh air. You were all busy so she came to the hospital to get me."

"How does it feel?"

"Good. The sun is warm, the ocean is beautiful, and I'm not in pain."

"I'm glad. Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

Mac did not know how to answer that. He looked at Karen who was standing at the rail facing the sun. He had thought they would probably have dinner. "How about tomorrow?" he asked. "Lunch?"

"Okay. If you're going to be busy tonight." Jo paused a moment. "How serious are you about Karen?"

Mac scowled. "What?"

"Am I wasting my time?"

"Jo, I thought we were good friends."

"We are but I think we could be more than that. All those days that I brought you roses. Did that mean nothing to you?"

"It did. They made things seem not so dreary."

"Is that all? Do you know the meaning of pink roses? Yellow roses? Orange ones?"

"No. I can't say I do. I know the meaning of red ones."

"I'm not surprised. Look it up, Mac. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mac heard the call end. He frowned as he put his phone away. He thought he was hurting Jo but he had tried not to make her think he wanted to date her. "Something wrong?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "No," he said. "Just a misunderstanding."

"With Jo?"

Mac did not really want to talk about that but Karen sat down beside him again. "She has the hots for you, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Karen, I don't really like discussing this," Mac said.

"Well, I guess that's a nice way to say 'mind your own business'."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"I can't say I blame her. I want the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"To know you better."

"How do you know she wants that?"

"I'm a woman. She would like to get you between the sheets."

"Karen."

"I'm serious. I saw those roses she brought you."

"What about them?"

"Well, the yellow ones are for friendship, but pink, white, orange and lavender…those tell a different story."

Mac scowled. "She said something about that. Why don't you tell me the meaning?"

"White roses are a symbol for honor and new beginnings."

"Her ex-husband was killed."

"And I guess she wants to start something with you because orange roses mean a fervent romance."

"How do you know Jo knows that? Or how do you know she meant it like that?"

"I suppose you don't have the same feelings or you just don't want me to know it."

"Karen, I am a one-woman man. I'm not dating Jo. I think she's just having problems with Russ's death and she is just confusing our relationship. Even though they were divorced, he was always there when she needed him."

"I don't know, Mac."

"Are we having dinner tonight?"

"Where? Your place or mine?"

"I want pizza or a hamburger or a hotdog."

Karen laughed. She put her arms around him again. "How about we get a hotdog for lunch?" she asked. "I know a great place."

"Sounds good to me." Mac closed his eyes as they kissed again and lingered.

"You have nice lips."

Mac smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Thanks."

"So what time do you usually eat lunch?"

"Oh, well, in my normal routine, I eat whenever I get time."

"So, I guess at the hospital was your first schedule?"

"I'd have to say the first in a very long time."

"Everyone needs to eat."

"Not you too."

"What?"

"When Jo started working at the lab, she thought my apparent disregard for my health was appalling…and her business. I have to admit when I started getting more rest and eating better, I did feel better."

"Of course."

"I guess I'll have to eat right and get plenty of rest as long as I'm working with Jo."

"Or friends like me."

"I think I'm going to have an interesting life."

"You sure are."

After they ate lunch, Mac and Karen went back to Mac's apartment. "We'll go eat pizza tonight," she said. "Unless you want to get a movie and order in."

Mac considered that. "Why don't we just get a movie and eat in?" he asked. "It'll be nice."

"And romantic."

Mac smiled. "I don't know how romantic it will be."

"Oh, I think you can sweep a girl off her feet."

"You've already been off your feet."

Karen laughed. "You have a great sense of humor too."

Mac got up from his chair and stood with his walker. "It feels good to stand up sometimes," he said with a grimace.

"You still have a lot of pain?"

"Not a lot but my hips, knees, and ankles hurt worse than my thighs."

"From so little motion. I still have a little of that but it's getting much better."

"At least I have hope." Mac flexed his right hand. "It's not very strong yet either and it gets tingly some."

"A little nerve damage."

Mac frowned. "I wanta do my job again."

Karen went over to him. "Hey don't give up," she said. "I start back to work tomorrow. You'll get back."

"I know but I can't help but wonder how long it's going to be. They bring me files to sign and let me know what they're doing but I feel useless."

"You're not. You're still their boss and they respect you."

"I know, but can I do what I used to do?"

"Where's that determination?"

"I think it's on vacation."

Karen put her arms around his neck. "You're going to make it." She smiled. "Hey, it's nice to stand here with you like this."

"I think I could make it better." Mac put his walker to the side and put his arms around her waist.

"Definitely better."

They shared a long kiss. "I don't want to hear anymore of this depressing talk," Karen said. "I want to hear you say you're going to do it."

Mac held her hand in his. "With you pushing me, I think I'll make it."

"I'm gonna be pushing you alright. Don't make me put you through Navy training. I'll be your drill sergeant."

Mac smiled. "Are you saying it's tougher than the Marines?"

"Are you saying it's not?"

"You know we're called devil dogs."

"Jar heads too."

"And you're a tough old sailor."

"Old? I'm going home to plan our evening and I'll be back here…and I'll show you old."

"Are you going to make me feel old?"

"No, Baby, I'm going to make you feel young."

Mac watched her walk to the door. "I'll see you tonight," she said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Karen left and Mac got his walker. It was definitely good to be home. He went into the bedroom, thinking that he needed an apartment without steps. It was hard to get up and down even those two steps. He frowned as he thought of the fact that a few weeks ago, he could just about skip those steps if he wanted to. He owed that to Howard Bailey. Oh, yes, he would get moving again, if only to take Bailey down.

Mac got into the bedroom and grimaced as his hips did not like the fact that he went up those steps, but he had to go to the bathroom. He would never take going to the bathroom alone for granted again. He was beginning to think it was luxury.

When he was done in the bathroom, Mac had to lay down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over him and sighed as it felt good to be in his own bed. He was still used to sleeping at all different times of the day. At least it was quiet here and he did not have to worry about anyone coming into his room or hearing noises. He closed his eyes and thought of Karen. He wondered what she intended for them to do tonight. Whatever it was, he was sure it would be fun.

Mac woke up later and realized the sun was going down. He looked at his watch and it was 6pm. He had to get up and get ready for Karen to come. He wanted to take a shower although he was a little nervous about being in there alone. He was not used to being completely alone taking a shower. He always had that cord to pull if he needed help. "Get a grip, Taylor," he said. He sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his hair. "You have to do things on your own again."

Mac got his walker and went to the closet. What did he want to wear? He had been wearing sweat pants for a long time because they were looser on his legs but he was going to wear jeans tonight and a nice shirt. He got that out and laid it on the bed and then he went into the bathroom. He was glad he had a shower that he could just walk into and did not have to step over into a tub. He would also be glad when he got to take a bath again. He had not been able to do that except sitting in a hot tub at the hospital but they had to help him get into it. That had certainly soothed his legs.

Mac got into the shower and got washed as best he could. He could not do much for his feet because he could not bend over much. He just hoped they were clean enough with the soap. He got out and dried and then decided he better shave. He had not even been able to do that very well by himself and the nurses had to help him, especially when he first got in that hospital, but he had not wanted to grow a beard. Not that there was anything wrong with a beard, but he did not like a beard.

When he was done shaving, he went back into the bedroom. He felt exhausted now and lay down on the bed. He would get dressed later. He pulled the blanket over him and fell asleep again.

Mac woke up to someone ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door. He looked at his watch and it was almost 8:00. "Oh, no," he said and sat up. It had to be Karen at the door but he could not go to the door in his underwear. He got his pants on and grabbed his shirt and put it on and got his walker.

"I'm coming!" Mac called as he got into the living room. He got to the door and opened it.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to let me in," Karen said.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

Karen kissed him. "That's okay." She went into the apartment and she had a pizza and a movie. "So are we going to be couch potatoes tonight?"

"I guess so," Mac said. He could not help but notice the dress she was wearing which was a red dress that showed just how well she cared for her figure and she was wearing red lipstick too. "You look nice."

Karen smiled. "Thank you. So do you."

"I just had to throw this on when you got here. I had to lay down when I got out of the shower."

"Mmmm, I thought you smelled good. Come on."

Mac went over to the couch and sat down. Karen set the pizza on the table and then took a soda from a bag. "I think we can have soda tonight," she said. "You have glasses and ice?"

"Yes."

"I'll get some."

Mac turned the TV on while she was gone and looked at the pizza. He could not believe how good it smelled. He did not know why people always craved pizza when they were in a hospital but he certainly did.

Karen soon came back with two glasses with ice and two straws. She poured them some soda and then put the DVD into the player. "I haven't seen this movie yet," she said. "I've been dying to see it though."

Mac looked at the title of the movie. He always liked space movies too. "You can turn the lights out."

"I will."

Karen turned the lights off and then sat down on the sofa beside Mac. She gave him a passionate kiss. "I've been thinking about that all day," she said.

"I've been thinking about it some myself."

She moved closer to him and they shared a long kiss that left them breathless. Mac stared into her eyes. "I guess we better eat this pizza before it gets cold," he said.

"I guess you're right," Karen replied.

They grabbed a slice of the pizza and got interested in the movie. "Oh, this is so good," Karen said.

"Sure is," Mac agreed. "I have been craving pizza."

"I was so hungry for it when I got out of that hospital, I think I ate it every day for a week."

Mac smiled. "It's not too bad for you. It has vegetables on it and meat."

"Don't forget that wonderful crust."

Mac finished his slice and leaned back on the couch. Karen lay her head on his shoulder. "This is so cozy," she said. She looked at Mac as he watched the movie. She thought he had the most beautiful eyes. She slid her arm around him and rubbed his chest wishing she could see it without the shirt on.

Mac looked at her as she stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. He thought she was not interested in the movie. "You treat me like a lady, Mac Taylor," she said.

"You 'are' a lady, Karen Johnson."

"You don't think I'm too aggressive or too rough because I'm a sailor?"

Mac smiled. "You don't look rough to me. You look soft and tender. As for aggressive, I don't mind that."

"Soft and tender, huh? Is that why you have that sweet, tender look in your eyes?"

"I'm sure it is."

"I like it. I guess I've always been one of the guys but I'm a woman too."

"You are that…a very beautiful woman."

"You keep talking like that, and this night may never end."

"Aggressive."

Karen smiled. "I can show you how aggressive I really am."

"I don't know. I'm still injured."

"I'll be very gentle."

Mac stared at her a moment and then cleared his throat. "Don't you think we should not rush into that?"

"Rush into what? I want to have a make out."

"I can handle that."

"Then you better get over here."

Mac smiled and looked at the TV and then at Karen. "I guess we're not going to watch the movie," he said.

"We can hear it." Karen sat up. "How about this? You just lay down where you are, and I'll be on top."

"That might be better. I might get down and can't get up."

Karen laughed. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I might get pretty heavy."

"You joker. Lay down there."

Mac lay down on the sofa and Karen crawled on top of him. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"It's fine."

"You just expect to get really hot, Detective."

Mac soon felt like they were the only two people in the world and he was hot alright…he thought he was sweating. He just hoped she did not try to tempt him to go any further or he was afraid he might give in.

"Relax," Karen whispered.

"I think we better stop," Mac whispered.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Myself."

"It's been a long time."

"Yes, and I don't think we should do this."

"I want to."

Karen started kissing him again and Mac wanted to just turn loose and let her take him away but he did not like doing things this way. "Let's get up," Mac said.

"Okay." Karen made sure she dragged her hands down his body as she backed off him. "You need help sitting up?"

"Maybe a little."

Karen helped him sit up and they stared at each other. "You're a cautious man," she said.

Mac nodded. "I just don't like to rush into things too fast."

"That's okay. I guess we can watch the movie now."

They cuddled together on the couch and started watching the movie as they ate another slice of pizza. Mac knew he had to let Jo know that he and Karen were going to be serious and that he was not going to date her. He had tried to let her know before but now he had to make sure she understood. He knew she was missing Russ and he thought she was just wanting to have him in his place, but that was not a good relationship.

When the movie ended, Karen took the DVD out and then went back to the sofa. "I'll stay if you want me to," she said.

Mac looked at her. "I don't think we should do that now."

"I want you, Mac Taylor."

Mac thought she was very bold and blunt. "You're a very beautiful woman, Karen and I like you a lot, but I think we should just wait about that."

"You're probably right." She stroked his cheek and kissed him. "I hope you feel the same about me that I feel about you."

"I definitely want to see you again."

"Don't worry about that." Karen stood up. "I have to work tomorrow but I'll be back tomorrow evening and help you fix something for dinner…or we could eat some more takeout."

"I'll think about it tomorrow and see what we can eat."

"You're on. You want me to bring another movie?"

"I guess we could find something on TV."

"I'll bring a movie just in case."

"Okay."

"You want me to wait until you're in the bedroom before I leave? I know how nervous you get when you're alone."

Mac nodded. "I do," he said. He stood up and got his walker. "This walker makes me feel old."

Karen smiled. "You're not old." She watched him from behind as they walked toward the bedroom. She definitely wanted more of that.

Mac sat down on the bed and Karen kissed him again. "I'll lock the door when I go out," she said.

"Thanks. Call me when you get home."

"Okay."

Mac lay down on the bed when Karen was gone. He blew out a deep breath. He thought he would have to be careful about that woman but he thought he could love her so he definitely had to let Jo know where he stood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I hope you guys will send me some reviews. This chapter is a little more mature than the ones before it. **

The next day, Jo went to Mac's apartment to pick him up for lunch and he was going to visit the crime lab after lunch. He wanted to be there. "So, how are you feeling this morning?" Jo asked.

"Well, they came and did my therapy this morning," Mac said. "It made my hips sore and my knees but I think my ankles are better. My shoulder is sore too, but other than that, I'm feeling pretty good."

"Great. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I want a hamburger."

"Then I will take you and get heaven on a sesame seed bun," Jo said letting her southern accent be very prevalent.

Mac smiled. Jo rolled him to the elevator and they went down to her car. As they were on their way to the restaurant, Mac wondered how to tell Jo what he wanted to tell her. She had had a tragedy in her life but that was not his fault. He had told her that he did not want to date her and she did not want to accept it. She always thought he was just avoiding situations. He was not avoiding situations this time…he just did not want to date her.

"You're quiet," Jo said. "I'm sorry about the way I talked to you yesterday. I was just frustrated."

"Jo, I know you miss Russ but I don't want to do something that you'll regret later and realize it was just because you lost Russ."

"I know that, Mac, but this is not like the rebound. You're a nice guy and there aren't many of those out there, especially my age."

"What about Cade?" Mac asked.

"He's in California."

"I bet he would consider moving if you wanted him to."

"I might even consider moving myself."

"Jo, I have to tell you this…Karen and I are…dating. I like her and I want to explore our relationship."

Jo frowned. "So I have no chance, then."

"I can't date both of you."

"Why? A lot of men date more than one woman and they pick the one they like."

"Jo, I'm not that kind of man. I have to date one at a time."

"I would just like a chance, Mac."

"And keep it from Karen?"

"Is she so shallow that she would be jealous?"

"I don't think she would like that."

"What do you know about her?"

"I know she was in the Navy and she works at a bank. She's a beautiful woman and I like being with her."

"And you don't think she would go for it?"

"What if you were her, Jo?"

Jo frowned. She knew good and well that she would not like dating Mac and knowing that he was dating someone else too. She just wanted a chance to take him from Karen. "I don't know what I would think if you told me you were going to date someone else," she said.

"You would give me that look you get when you're angry about something I said and you would storm out of my office and…"

"Okay, but I still want you to give me a chance."

"I don't know about this Jo. I don't want to hurt Karen anymore than I want to hurt you."

"I'm sure you'll know who you want pretty quickly."

Mac thought he already knew who he wanted, but he supposed he was going to lunch with Jo. He did not think he had told Karen that he was going. He supposed he should have but they were just getting started and she also knew that Jo was a friend of his.

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Jo moved a chair so that Mac could sit at the table in his wheelchair. "So, are you comfortable in the wheelchair?" she asked.

"More comfortable than I am walking with that walker. It makes me feel like an old man."

"Oh Mac. It's just something to help you. It's better than crutches."

"I guess, but I've always thought of those as something for old people."

"I guess a lot of people are learning a lot of things. Those are for people who need them, not just old people."

"I know that now. I couldn't get around in my apartment without it but I'm getting stronger."

"I'm glad."

"I don't like being there alone when I have to get in the shower."

"I can imagine. But you made it okay, didn't you?"

"Yes. I don't have to step over into a tub so it makes it easier."

They ordered their hamburgers and fries and then waited. "Do you have anything planned tonight?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "Karen is going to bring dinner."

"She's just helping you out, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's a good friend."

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about since you were both in the military."

"We do. We've both been on carriers and been in a war."

"But we work together every day, Mac. We have a lot in common too."

"Sure we do, Jo, but we do work together and that's different."

"Danny and Lindsay work together all the time and I think it makes them closer."

"It works for them but that doesn't mean it would work for us."

"But you don't even want to try."

"Jo, please don't do me like this."

"Can't we at least go out on one date?"

Mac thought about that a moment. "I'll ask Karen if she would mind," he said. "I'm dating her, Jo, and I'm not just going to date you too."

"I don't want to sound pushy. I know this doesn't sound like me, but I thought when you got out of that hospital we could get together and just have a beautiful relationship."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I intended to do that, Jo."

"You didn't, I just thought if I came to see you every day you would change your mind."

"And now you feel like you've wasted your time."

"In a way."

Mac leaned on the table. "Okay, I'll tell Karen that I'm going out to dinner with you tomorrow," he said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to start dating you and her too."

"Deal," Jo replied.

Their burgers came soon and they began eating. "Isn't this just the best burger you ever ate?" Jo asked.

"It's very good," Mac said. "But I've eaten a lot of good burgers in my time."

"Oh, I guess you've eaten burgers all over the country, haven't you?"

"I even ate buffalo burgers out west."

"I've never tried one of those."

"Actually, I think they are better than beef burgers."

"What's your favorite food of all?" Jo asked.

Mac considered that. "Probably hot dogs," he said. "I love hot dogs."

"Hot dogs? You would choose hot dogs over a hamburger?"

"I would."

"What if you had to survive on one food for the rest of your life?"

"Hmmm, I think I would choose broccoli. It's so healthy and full of everything."

"Broccoli? Oh Mac, I thought you would say pizza."

"No, if I could only have one food for the rest of my life, I would definitely pick broccoli," Mac said. "What about you?"

"Well, if I was picking for the same reasons you are I guess I would pick apples."

"Apples? They're definitely good but I don't think I could just eat apples. I would be living in the bathroom."

Jo almost laughed out loud. "I didn't think of that," she said. "You're right. But if you choose broccoli, you would have a lot of gas."

"I would rather have gas than diarrhea."

Jo did laugh out loud at that. "Speaking of that…"

"Oh, no, don't tell me any stories about diarrhea. I'm eating."

"As many crime scenes as you've been to and a little diarrhea story bothers you?"

"Jo."

"Okay, I'll tell you later."

"What's it about?" Mac asked.

"It's about these sugar free gummy bears that people have been buying. They are like a laxative. The reviews about them were so hilarious, I couldn't even tell you."

"Gummy bears?"

"Yes, the sugar free ones. There's something about them that causes explosive diarrhea…or the way they describe it, it is worse than explosive."

"Sounds like what you can get on a Navy carrier."

"Oh come on."

Mac shook his head. "You get out in the middle of the ocean and get motion sickness after so many hours…that is the sickest sick you can be."

"I don't know. Those people had various descriptions of fire exploding out their sphincter and Niagara Falls being funneled through their colon. And someone even said that they thought they saw the stuff they ate at their wedding in two thousand five."

Mac had an amused look on his face. "Where did you see this?"

"Oh, that wasn't all. They say that the beginning of the whole thing is a loud outcry from their stomach pleading for mercy."

"Okay, Jo. I don't want to hear anymore."

Jo laughed. "Can you believe that we can eat after we stand at a crime scene and see someone's head severed from the body?" she asked as she took another bite.

"I guess you learn to keep your stomach out of it after a while," Mac replied.

"I think everyone will be glad to see you today."

"I'll be glad to see them too. I want to sit at my desk and sign papers rather than sit at home and do it."

"I knew you would be back in that office sooner than you should."

"Sooner than I should? What's wrong with me sitting there in the office?"

"Nothing."

When they were done eating, they went to the lab. Jo pushed Mac out of the elevator. He wished he did not have to be in the chair but he could not walk this long. Everyone was glad to see Mac. Even if he was in the chair, he was still the boss. Jo pushed him to his office and he got into his desk chair. "You need anything?" Jo asked.

"Files?" Mac said as he looked at the stack on his desk.

Jo smiled. "It's good to have you back, Mac."

"It's good to be back."

Mac looked at the huge stack of files. He got a pen and opened the first file and started reading. The case in front of him was about a young man killed on a boat when his girlfriend decided that he was cheating on her on the boat. Apparently, she had stowed away on the boat and killed him during the night and then swam back to shore. Mac could see that it was premeditated murder. No one did all that by chance. He went on to the next file which was not premeditated murder but what they usually found…someone lost control of themselves.

By the end of the day, Mac was very tired. He was not used to sitting up so long since he had been in the hospital. He yawned and waited for Jo to come and get him to take him home. He would be glad when he could drive himself, but he could not do it yet. His reflexes were too slow and he did not feel strong enough for anything like that yet.

Jo drove Mac home and walked him up to his apartment. "You don't need any help with anything?" Jo asked.

"No," Mac said. "I'm tired and I just want to lay down a while."

They went into the apartment and Mac got his walker. "I wish I could get through the apartment with the chair but I guess this apartment wasn't designed for a wheelchair."

"You need a ramp," Jo said.

"Well, for now, I'll have to get along like this."

"You want me to fix supper for you?"

"No, Karen is coming tonight. She'll fix something."

Jo could tell Mac was very tired so she would not bother him about Karen. "Good night, Mac," she said and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't forget tomorrow night."

"I won't."

Mac sighed as he headed for his bedroom. He was so tired, he thought he might just go to bed if Karen was not coming over. He took a shower and by then he was even more tired so he lay down on the bed. He supposed when a person has been bedridden for so long they had to get used to being up again.

Mac woke up to someone ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door and his phone rang too. He grabbed the phone off the nightstand. "Hello," he said.

"Mac, I'm here," Karen said.

"Oh, I'll be there in a minute."

Mac got up and went to the door. "I'm sorry," he said. "I fell asleep."

Karen came in carrying two grocery bags. "That is okay, my dear," she said and kissed him. "I am going to fix you something delicious to eat."

Mac closed the door and watched Karen walk to the kitchen. He could not help but notice what she was wearing which was a spaghetti strapped blue dress that only came down to her mid-thigh. And she was not wearing heels, but sandals. Mac went into the kitchen where Karen was busy unpacking the groceries from the bags. She smiled as he came in. "I think you're going to love this," she said.

"I'm sure I will," Mac replied.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Were you at the office all day?"

"Most of it."

"Why don't you go and lay down and when I get this fixed, I'll bring it in there and even feed you."

Mac smiled. "I think I had to be fed long enough."

"Okay, well I'll just bring it to you."

Mac watched her as she walked over to the counter. He could not help but notice how she was dressed. Karen looked around at him. "What?" she asked.

"You look…beautiful tonight," Mac said. He had thought of saying 'sexy' but he thought he better not.

"Thank you. And you look tired, so go and lie down."

"Do I look that bad?"

Karen walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "You could never look 'bad'," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

They shared a kiss and then Karen went back to fixing her meal. Mac blew out a breath and went on to his room. He did not usually get so excited over just a kiss. He got on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what she was fixing for dinner but he supposed he would just wait and see when she brought it to him.

When Karen brought the food into the bedroom, Mac was dozing but not totally asleep. She had brought two plates for them. She sat down on the bed and kissed him which woke him up. Mac sat up. "I'm awake," he said.

"The food is ready," Karen said. "I'll give you the first bite. My vegetable beef soup all the way from Tennessee."

"Sounds good and smells even better."

Karen put a bite in his mouth. "Mmm," Mac said. "That's delicious."

"You have a little on your mouth there," Karen said and kissed him to lick it off.

Mac looked at her a moment as he thought she was trying to seduce him. "Do I get the bowl now?" he asked.

"Of course," Karen replied.

Karen gave him his bowl and then she slipped her sandals off and crossed her feet on the bed. "So, how was work today?" she asked.

"Very…uneventful," Mac said. "I sat at my desk and signed papers."

"You have to sign a lot of papers?"

"Yes. I'm the boss. I usually have to sign everything that goes through that lab."

"I guess you don't have to answer to anyone."

"Oh yes I do. I have to answer to the chief, the commissioner, the mayor and the public."

"Yikes. I never thought of that."

"I guess I think about that every day."

"I had an uneventful day at work today too."

Mac remembered that he had to ask Karen if it would bother her if he went out with Jo tomorrow night. He was reluctant to do that because he did not want her to think he was a two-timer. "Karen, I want to ask you something," he said.

"Anything," Karen replied.

"Would it bother you if I went out to dinner with Jo tomorrow night?"

Karen stared at him a moment. "Like on a date?"

"Well, she's been asking me a long time. I don't really want it to be a date."

"Then why are you going?"

"I don't know. She's a friend and it's just dinner."

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt. It's okay with me…" Karen moved over to Mac and kissed him. "Just so long as you don't forget me."

"I don't think I'll be forgetting you."

"Are you done eating?"

"Almost."

They finished eating and Karen took the dishes to the kitchen. Then she came back to the bedroom and climbed on the bed. "How about another makeout?" she whispered.

Mac was not sure that was a good idea but she did not give him much time to think about it, and she was much more aggressive too. He had to admit he was enjoying it…maybe too much. "It's been a long time for both of us," Karen whispered.

"Karen, I don't think…"

"Shhhh," Karen hissed as she put her finger on his lips.

She got off the bed and Mac wondered what she was about to do but he did not have to wait long. She dropped her dress and he discovered that she had nothing on under it and she was very beautiful…and voluptuous. Mac was too shocked to say anything for a moment but she got under the covers with him and put her arms around his neck. "Karen…"

"Don't talk right now," Karen whispered and kissed him.

Mac knew he should not give in but he was finding it very hard to resist her. He finally sat up out of breath. Karen sat up beside him. "We shouldn't do this," Mac said. He looked at her and thought she was incredibly beautiful.

"I love you, Mac Taylor," Karen said.

Mac looked into her blue eyes and he knew she meant it. He knew he was not in love with her though. "You don't have to say anything," she said.

"Wouldn't it bother you if I…"

"Not the least."

Mac let her pull his t-shirt off and he did not resist when she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "You just lay there and I'll do the work," Karen said as she started to unbuckle his belt.

Mac just watched her and did not say anything even though he thought he should not let this happen…


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Mac walked into the kitchen and found Karen preparing breakfast wearing his blue shirt. He could not believe the night they had. He did not think he slept at all…all he had wanted to do was…he shook his head at his thoughts as he looked at Karen standing there in his shirt. He wondered if his medicine was making him feel this way. He would have to check that medicine for side-effects. It was not like him to just have sex like that…not that he had not done it before, but he was not proud of it.

"Morning," Mac said.

"Morning," Karen said with a smile and came over to him and kissed him. "I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did."

"I did."

Karen put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mac put his arms around her and discovered that she had nothing under that shirt. "Do you always go without underwear?" he asked.

"No," Karen replied. "I didn't think I would need it."

"What are you fixing for breakfast?"

Karen smiled and then went back to the stove. "You just sit down and I'll bring it to the table."

Mac sat down. He wished he could stop using that walker but his legs still did not feel strong. Karen finished the breakfast and brought it to the table. She had fixed eggs, bacon and toast, and coffee too. "I hope you like it," she said.

"I do," Mac replied.

"Are you still going out with Jo tonight?" Karen asked as they started eating.

"Like you said, it's just dinner," Mac said.

"Yes, I know." Karen looked at him thinking that she would be incredibly jealous thinking of him being out with another woman even if it was just dinner. She wanted him all to herself. She loved him more than she had ever thought she could love a man. She did not want Jo to take him from her…and she was afraid she could. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Mac looked at her. "You're beautiful," he said.

Karen smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course. You're a very beautiful and sexy woman."

"I guess no man has ever told me that before."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Mac took another bite of his egg and looked at Karen. "I have to admit, I don't usually just have sex like that," he said. "I don't like to rush into anything."

"I don't either but I've never felt this way about anyone else."

Mac felt a little nervous about that. He thought she was really serious about that and he was afraid he might not feel the same way. He liked her but…was it love? Would he fall in love with her? Or was he just getting the pleasure out of it? He did not like that.

When they were done eating, Karen took the dishes to the sink and Mac went to his room. He was going to the office again today so he would take a shower. He got into the shower and stood there under the water. He leaned on the wall wondering what direction his life was about to take now. He had been through a lot in the last few weeks and he was not well yet. He still worried about Howard Bailey too. He knew that guy would be back…eventually.

Just then, Mac felt two hands coming around his waist and he felt Karen's naked body up against his back. She kissed his back. "Are you worried about something?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac replied. He felt like she was invading his apartment. He had not invited her to take a shower with him but he had not asked her to leave either. He turned around to face her and there was no way he could be angry at her.

Karen put her arms around his neck. "What are you worried about?" she asked.

"I…" Mac realized he wanted to share all his worries with her. "I was thinking about Howard Bailey."

Karen stroked his hair. "You're worried about it."

"I am. I don't want to go through anything else like this."

"You won't. You're going to be ready for him."

"How?"

"I'm going to help you and I'll be with you the whole way."

Mac could see the sincerity in Karen's eyes and he thought they looked incredibly blue this morning. "I think I love you," he said.

They shared a long, passionate kiss. "Let's make love, Mac," Karen whispered.

"I don't think I can here."

"Let's go to the bed."

Mac turned the water off and they went back to the bedroom. He forgot about having to go to work…then again, he did not have to go if he did not want to.

Mac did not make it to the office until almost Noon. He took the wheelchair, even though he did not want to, but he thought he should since his legs got too tired and he did not want everyone worrying about him when he had to go somewhere else in the office.

"Hi, Mac," Jo said. "We were thinking you weren't coming in."

"Well, I was just lazy this morning," Mac said. "I figure this is early enough to sit and sign papers."

"You're right. I have a stack for you in there plus you have some left over from yesterday."

Mac nodded. "I guess I better get busy."

Mac started for his office. "Mac, are we on for tonight?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her remembering that he was supposed to go to dinner with her. "Uhm, yes, I asked Karen about that," he said. "It doesn't bother her."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay."

Mac went on to his office. He felt awkward going out to dinner with Jo especially after what happened with Karen last night and this morning. He leaned on his desk as he thought about Karen and the way she moved, the color of her hair, her eyes and how she looked in that dress…how she looked in his shirt. He sat up and opened his first file. He had to stop thinking about that but he found it hard not to think about it. Was she thinking about him? He looked at his phone. Maybe he would just call her. Mac shook his head. What was wrong with him? He swallowed hard…he knew what was wrong with him. He had experienced it before…he was falling in love with her. How could he go out with Jo tonight? Would he sit there at the table with her thinking about Karen? That did not even seem right. He supposed he would have to tell Jo. He certainly would not let her get any ideas that he was going to fall for her.

At around 2pm, Mac was still sitting at his desk. His phone rang with a text message. He looked to see that it was from Karen. _Hey, Baby. How is work going?_

Mac looked out of his office to see if anyone was looking that way before he replied. _I'm having a hard time keeping my mind on my work._

He laid the phone down and waited for a reply. He felt like his heart was fluttering with the anticipation that she would reply…and then she did. _I bet I know what you're thinking about, you sexy man._

Mac smiled at that. _I'll bet you're right too. _He waited for the next message.

_I keep thinking about your sexy body and all that friction we caused last night._

Mac hoped he was not blushing. He had to admit he was not himself right now but at the moment, he did not care. Karen made him want to be something other than what he usually was. _I think we could have generated electricity…for the whole city._

Mac wondered if she was laughing about that. _It's not over yet, Baby._

_ You know I'm going to dinner with Jo, right?_

_ Yes, but tomorrow, you're all mine._

_ I'm all yours anyway._

_ I love you, Mac Taylor._

_ I love you too, Karen Johnson. _

Mac laid his phone down and got back to work. He had to get his mind on these reports. Hopefully he could get them all done by the time he left the office this evening.

At around 5, Jo came to Mac's office. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "You didn't drive yourself here today, did you?"

"No," Mac said. "Karen dropped me off."

"Oh. Well, is she picking you up?"

"No. She's working. She dropped me off on her way."

"I'll drop you off at your place and then I'll go and get ready for our date."

"Okay."

Mac went down to Jo's car with her and she took him to his apartment. "I can get up there myself," he said.

"Okay, be back later," Jo replied.

Mac went on into the building in his wheelchair and got in the elevator. He wondered if Jo would still want to take him to dinner if she knew what he did last night. He went to his apartment and went inside. He was glad to get out of that wheelchair. His legs started feeling stiff when he sat in it too long. He took his walker and went into the bedroom. He had a shower that morning but he thought he wanted another before he went out.

When he was done with his shower, he got dressed and then sat in the living room to wait for Jo. She would be there at 7. It had taken him an hour to get ready. He had to be careful when he was in the shower or he could fall. He had not been so nervous that morning when Karen was in there. He thought he would rather be with her than going on this date with Jo. There was no way he was going to date Jo now.

Jo rang the doorbell promptly at 7. Mac went to the door and opened it. Jo was wearing a form fitting red dress. "Hi," she said. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Mac said. He did not want to but he got into his wheelchair and they headed out.

Jo drove to the restaurant she had chosen and they went inside. They were soon seated and the waiter brought a bottle of wine to the table. Mac did not think he wanted to drink any wine. He was already feeling strange and he did not want to feel any stranger than he already was. "Are you alright?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "I'm just tired, I guess," he said. "I've been feeling kinda strange the last two days."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Restless, I guess."

"I've had medicine make me feel so restless that I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. I guess I lost ten pounds."

"I don't need to lose ten pounds. I think I lost that much in the hospital. I was too nauseous to eat part of the time and too tired the rest of the time."

"Well, we're going to eat all we want tonight."

"I don't want any wine," Mac said. "I'm afraid it will make this worse."

"Okay. What will you have?"

Mac was not sure what he wanted to drink. "Anything that doesn't have alcohol or caffeine," he said.

"We have decaffeinated tea, sir," the waiter said.

"That will be fine," Mac replied.

The waiter went to get Mac's drink. Jo sipped her wine. "I've been looking forward to this," she said. "Just to sit here with my best friend and have dinner."

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining the evening."

"Mac, you're not."

Jo realized Mac was sweating. "Maybe you should check the side effects of that medicine," she said.

"I think I will when I get home," Mac replied. "I'll be okay until then."

"Sometimes it takes a while before you realize what it's doing to you. You've been in that hospital all that time and had a schedule and now that you're out here on your own, you are more likely to feel it."

The waiter brought Mac his tea which was in a large glass that looked like it was made of crystal. "Anything else for you, sir?" he asked.

"No thanks," Mac said. He drank some of the tea. It was cold so he hoped it would cool him off a little.

"The weather's been nice the last few days," Jo remarked.

Mac was not sure he had noticed except when he and Karen were down at the pier. "It has," he agreed.

Jo thought Mac was very distracted and she wondered if there was something terribly wrong. He seemed nervous and almost jumpy. Then Mac's phone beeped with a text message. He looked at it and Jo saw a smile spread across his face that she had not seen before…except when she saw him with Karen. She thought the woman could leave him alone while he was out with her. That was very rude.

Mac sent a message back to Karen and then looked at Jo. "Sorry," he said.

"It's been pretty quiet at the lab lately," Jo said. "Not too many unsolvable cases."

"I read about some of them."

"Oh, you should have heard what Don was telling the other day. He can tell some of the strangest stories I have ever heard."

Mac leaned on the table and chuckled. "You can say that again," he said.

"Well, this was about some guy who stowed away in a bodega and waited until the place was closed and then he spent the night in the store eating junk food."

"Just eating?"

"Yes. Apparently, he was hungry and didn't have the money to buy anything so he just stayed in there at ate till his heart was content…or his stomach. The manager found him asleep in there the next morning."

"It's hard to think of someone being that hungry in this country we live in."

"It's true though."

"I know."

"Another thing that Don told was about the sinks in the bathroom," Jo said. "He said he was in there trying to wash his hands, and you know it's those sinks with the sensors…he said he put his hands under the faucet and nothing happened so he went over to the next one, and when he got to that one, the one he had just been at came on so he tried to go back to that one but when he put his hands under it, it went off."

Mac laughed. "Only Don Flack," he said.

"Oh no. That has happened to me before too. It's like playing musical faucets."

"I don't think I've ever had that happen to me."

"Those faucets probably know you're the boss and they're afraid to cross you."

"Jo, come on."

Jo smiled. "At least I got you to smile," she said.

"I guess you did."

Their dinners soon came, and they were exquisite. Mac thought he was more relaxed even though he still felt…he did not know what to call it…maybe nervous or restless. He thought maybe his legs had Restless Legs Syndrome. He smiled as he remembered his grandmother calling it "the fidgets". He had felt that before. He was used to being up doing things and all this inactivity was causing his muscles to feel like they were buzzing.

When they were done with dinner, they went to the movie theater. Mac felt like he was overdressed to go to the theater but Jo did not seem to care. They went in and found a seat. "This is the first time I've been to the movies in a long time," Jo said. "I imagine you can't remember the last time you went."

Mac looked at her. "I'll admit it's been a long time," he replied. He folded his wheelchair up and set it beside his seat on the aisle. "I hope that won't be in anyone's way."

"It doesn't look like it should be."

The lights soon went out and the movie started. Jo hugged Mac's arm and leaned on his shoulder. Mac thought that was going to make him nervous again. He supposed he would just have to tell Jo that he was getting serious with Karen and he could not start dating her. He would have to tell her that when they got to his apartment. The thought of that made him even more nervous and he thought his bladder knew where all that tea went that he drank at dinner. He tried to relax and stop thinking about so many things.

After the movie, they went to Mac's apartment. "I don't want to be rude, but I have to go to the bathroom now," Mac said.

"Go ahead," Jo replied. "I'll wait."

"Okay."

Mac got his walker and got to the bathroom as fast as he could. He hated it when he had to go to the bathroom that badly. He went back to the living room where Jo was sitting on the sofa. "Sorry about that," Mac said.

"We all have to go some time or other," Jo replied. "Come and sit down."

Mac went over to the sofa and sat down trying to figure out how he wanted to tell Jo what he wanted to tell her. Without warning, Jo moved over to him and kissed him a passionate kiss. "I just wanted to do that before you say anything," she said.

Mac could not believe he was in this situation. "Jo, I have to be honest with you," he said. He was not about to tell her that he slept with Karen. He was rather ashamed of that anyway and he certainly did not want anyone to know about it.

"What?"

"I want to date Karen. I like her and she likes being with me too."

"I like being with you too. I enjoyed our little date."

"I did too. That's not what I mean, Jo. I just…"

Jo put her finger on his lips. "Do you have to make a decision now?" she asked.

Mac was not sure what to say. It was none of Jo's business if he was sleeping with Karen. "I don't like dating two women," he said.

Jo smiled. "Mac, you're one of a kind. Most guys would love to date two women."

"Not me. One is quite enough." He looked at her. "Do you really want to date a guy who is dating someone else?"

Jo moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. "I think I could make you forget her," she said.

Mac thought he was not sure of that. He thought it would take a very long time before he would forget what happened with him and Karen. "I want to date Karen right now, Jo, and if it doesn't work out…maybe later."

Jo just stroked his hair and then kissed him. She wanted it to be a kiss that he would remember. "Just something for you to think about," she said. She got up and went to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Jo. Good night and thanks for the date."

"Good night, Mac."

Jo went out the door and Mac heard it close. He sat there wishing he was not in this situation. There was no way he was going to date two women at the same time. He got up and started for his room but just as he was going through the doorway, the doorbell rang. Mac sighed and turned to go to the door. He thought maybe Jo forgot something but he did not see anything. He opened the door and Karen was there.

"Hi," Karen said.

"Hi." Mac smiled. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. Can I come in?"

Mac opened the door wider and let her in. She was wearing a red trench coat. She turned and looked at Mac and let the coat fall to the floor. Mac thought he should not have been surprised that she was wearing nothing under it. She put her arms around his neck. "I came for more," she whispered and kissed him.

"Let's go," he said.

They went into the bedroom. Mac thought he figured out what that feeling he had been having was. He was wanting to be with Karen again. He set his walker aside and sat down on the bed. "How was the date?" Karen asked as she got into the bed.

Mac shook his head. "I tried not to think about you," he said. "She wants to try to make me forget about you."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything but there's no way she could make me forget you."

"I've been thinking about you all day. You want some help with those clothes?"

Mac smiled. "You can do what you want."

Karen turned the light out and helped Mac get the rest of his clothes off and they got into the bed. "I'll be glad when my legs are well," Mac said. "Then I can do better."

"You're doing fine," Karen replied. "I'm not complaining."

"You like being in control?"

"I don't mind it at all…but I don't think I'm so much in control. I think I lose control, don't you?"

"I hope so because then we both do."


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later, Mac was finally able to walk without the walker. He had been seeing Karen all that time and she had stayed at his apartment many nights, but lately, she had not been coming every night. She had told him that she was working late and could not be there. Mac wondered if she was just getting bored with him. He had not wanted to start a relationship like that because it always turned out this way. His legs still got tired quicker than normal but at least he could get around and did not have to sit in a wheelchair or walk on that walker. He used the walker sometimes when he was very tired and felt like he was stumbling.

Mac sat down at his desk. He had tried to call Karen today and she did not answer the phone. He wondered what was going on. She did not sound very enthusiastic yesterday either. He decided when he got a lunch break, he would go to her office and see her. He wanted to know what was going on and why she was ignoring him.

When lunchtime came, Mac went to the office building that Karen worked in and found the right office. The receptionist smiled as Mac came in. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "I'm looking for Karen Johnson."

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, but can you tell her I'm here?"

"Sure. Just one moment."

Mac waited while she told Karen that he was there. In a moment, he saw a door open and Karen came out. "Come in, Mac," she said.

Mac went into the office and Karen closed the door. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh, I've missed you so much," she said and kissed him again.

"I've missed you too," Mac said. "I tried to call you today and you didn't answer."

"I've been busy, Mac, and…there's something I have to tell you."

Mac heard that serious tone in her voice. "What?"

"Mister Crenshaw is wanting me to go to Los Angeles to take over his office out there."

Mac frowned. "And you're going?"

"I don't know, Mac. It's such a big career opportunity and I would be making twice as much money as I am now."

Mac sighed. "What about me?" he asked. He thought all this sounded too familiar.

"Oh, Mac, I would never forget you," Karen said.

Mac shook his head. "How long are you going to be there?" he asked. "I'm here, Karen. This is where my job is."

"So you think I should give up this opportunity?"

"I guess not." Mac could not help but let his frustration show. "I thought we had something together that was worth something."

"It is! I'll be there about a year, Mac, and then I'll be back here because then I'll be promoted to a higher position here."

Mac looked at her. "A year?" he asked.

"Yes. A year. Can't you give me that?"

Mac thought about that. "You're not going to go out there and decide to stay and just leave me here with a broken heart, are you?"

Karen walked up close to him. "I will never break your heart," she said. "I love you."

Mac stroked her cheek. "I love you too," he said. "I hope you know how much."

"I feel it every time you take me in your arms."

"I wanted you to marry me, Karen."

Karen looked surprised by that. "Marry you?"

"Yes." Mac took a ring box from his pocket. "I was going to give this to you tonight."

Karen looked at the ring and then looked at Mac with tears in her eyes. "You love me enough to want me to be your wife?" she asked.

"Of course," Mac said.

Karen let him put the ring on her finger. "Can we wait the year?" she asked.

"Sure," Mac said. "I'll be here when you get back."

They shared a long kiss. "Oh, I have a comfortable sofa over there," Karen whispered. "I'll lock the doors."

Mac looked at her a moment. He had never done anything like that but they had not been together for a few nights. "Go ahead."

Karen went over to her desk and told the receptionist that she was busy and was not to be disturbed. Then she locked the doors and turned the lights out. She walked over to the sofa and shed her dress. "You're on top this time," she said.

Mac could not believe he was doing this but he supposed he had changed in the last year and Karen was different than anyone he had ever known. She was very adventurous.

By the time Mac got out of there, he hoped his face was not flushed and he tried not to smile too much as he was leaving. After all, he was a first grade detective, the head of the crime lab and…well, he had a right to do what he wanted. No one saw them or knew what he was in there doing. In fact, it was none of their business.

Mac went back to the lab, making sure he did not look like he had just had a roll on Karen's sofa in her office. He had checked the side-effects on his medications and one of them did say "increased sexual desire". He thought maybe that was why he had been so willing lately. He had to take that medicine a while longer until those bones were mended strong. Then again, he loved Karen, but he had not exactly wanted their relationship to turn out the way it did.

Jo came around the hall as Mac was heading to his office. "Mac, you're back," she said. "Where did you go?"

"Uhm, lunch," Mac said. He had grabbed a hotdog on the way back to the office.

"Oh. Well, you didn't tell us you were leaving."

"I'm not doing much anyway."

"Don't worry. You'll get back to your old routine of chasing down criminals and fighting crime."

"I hope so."

"You will." Jo just looked at him a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Mac shook his head. "No." He went on to his office.

Jo watched him. She knew something was wrong. He was never this quiet and he had been happy, and now he looked like he had lost his best friend. She wondered if Karen had given him the old heave-ho. Jo thought the woman was crazy if she did. If she ever got her claws into Mac Taylor, he would never get away.

Mac sat at his desk the rest of the day but Danny brought a file to him about a case they had just gotten and Don Flack came to the office. "This guy was stabbed twenty times and thrown out on the beach," Danny said.

"Thrown out?" Mac asked.

"Well, he was on the beach and it's hard to tell whether there was more blood there before. I mean, the tide could have washed some of it away but it looks like he was thrown out there."

Mac looked at the crime scene photos and how the victim was lying when he was found. "He doesn't look like he had been in the water for a long period of time so I'm assuming that he didn't wash up there."

"I wouldn't think so but Sid is doing his autopsy."

"Any drag marks?"

"No, but the tide could have washed that away too."

Mac nodded. "I guess there's no way to tell if he was thrown out there or killed there unless we find a primary crime scene," he said. "Travis Miller. He's a traveling salesman. It says he's from Omaha, Nebraska."

"Yeah. He works for a medical staffing company that places medical staff nationwide."

"And he was here in New York on business?"

"I assume. We haven't gotten any details about that yet."

"And he was stabbed twenty times? Over something like that?"

"Sounds a little excessive, doesn't it?"

Mac nodded. "It does. I want to go with you to autopsy."

"Should be ready soon," Danny said.

"Let me know."

Mac sat at his desk and signed a few more reports and soon Danny came back. "Adam found some more information on the vic," Danny said.

Mac took the file and looked at the information. "He's married to Patricia Miller in Omaha and has two children." Mac dreaded contacting that woman and telling her that her husband was dead. That was the worst part of his job.

"Adam also contacted the company he works for and he was here checking out the status of some nurses they had placed and suggested some new ones who are just about to graduate from college. It sounds very innocent to me. I mean, who kills someone over this?"

"I guess we have to look deeper. Find out who he was checking up on and who he was suggesting, and find out how long he had been here."

"Got it, and by the way, Sid's ready in autopsy."

"Okay, let Adam do that checking and let's go down to autopsy."

Mac walked down to the elevator and waited there for Danny. He was glad to be going to autopsy again. He could not chase some criminal down but he could help on the case. His brain was not injured, and besides, it would help him keep his mind off the fact that Karen was leaving him. Danny was soon there and they went down to autopsy. "I should have worn my jacket," Danny said. "It's always cold down here."

They went over to the autopsy table where Sid was. "Good afternoon," Sid said.

"Hello, Sid," Mac replied. "So, what do you know about our victim?"

"Well, he was stabbed twenty times which looks like rage to me. I'm not sure yet which killed him, the stab to the heart or the stab to the aortic arch, or the stab that cut the carotid artery. It's hard to tell which came first but if the other two didn't kill him, the stab to the heart definitely did the job."

"So there was no water in his lungs?" Mac asked.

"No. And there's no sign that he spent any time in the water. There were traces of salt on his clothes and skin but that was significant with the water flowing in around him."

"T.O.D.?"

"I'd say he's been dead about nine hours, give or take. He was most likely killed around five this morning. That's all I have. The water washed away anything that might have been evidence."

"Which was probably the intention of the killer when they left him there at the edge like that," Mac said.

"There was one thing though." Sid held up the man's left hand. "He had a ring on his ring finger so I'm thinking maybe he was married."

Mac could see the tan line on the finger. He looked at Danny. "So the ring wasn't there when you found him?" he asked.

"No," Danny replied. "There was no ring found at the scene."

Mac scowled and then looked at Sid. "Thanks, Sid."

"Oh, and Mac, it's good to see you back in autopsy," Sid said.

Mac smiled. "Well, I guess it's good to be back, Sid."

Mac and Danny went back up to the lab. "So what are you thinking?" Danny asked.

"If his wife lives in Nebraska…why was his ring removed from his finger?" Mac asked.

"You think he's having an affair?"

"He 'is' a traveling business man."

"You know, I think our job would be a lot easier sometimes if they could just keep it in their pants."

"Never mind that, let's just find out who he was here to see and where he's been, where his car is."

"Right. Adam should be working on all that now."

Mac went on into his office. He was glad he was able to investigate a case again…even if he could not chase the bad guy. He wrote some on a report about what they knew so far. Then Danny came in with some more information. "I think you're going to find this very interesting," Danny said.

Mac looked at the information. "Everyone has to have their fingerprints checked if they are working in the medical field," Danny said. "This guy has a New York license as well as a Nebraska license, an Ohio license and a West Virginia license."

"All legitimate?" Mac asked.

"To get all those licenses he would have to have a residence in those states."

"So, we have a traveling medical staffing person with four different addresses?"

"He must be making more money than I am because Lindsay and I have to have a strict budget to make it with only one."

"I think we better check out all these addresses, starting with the one here in New York."

Mac called Don and told him to meet them at the address which was an apartment in Manhattan. "This apartment's not cheap," Danny pointed out.

"Let's just see if anyone else is there," Mac replied.

They went up to the apartment along with Don and Mac knocked on the door. Mac looked at his watch. "If anyone else lives here, they may not be at home," he said. "Let's get the landlord."

"I'll go get him," Don said.

Mac and Danny stood in the hall while Don went to get the landlord. "You think this guy has several wives and families?" Danny asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time a traveling business man did it," Mac replied.

"I don't understand how they can pull that off."

"Well, it definitely takes deception."

"More than that."

"Right now, we'll stick with deception because if he was killed because of this, the deception was the reason."

Soon, Don came back with the landlord. "Who lives in this apartment?" Mac asked.

"Travis Miller and his wife, Angela," the landlord said.

Mac wrote that down. "How long have they been living here?"

"About a year."

"Were they married then?"

"Yes. They were married when they moved in. Newlyweds."

"Do you know where the wife works?" Mac asked.

"She's a lawyer but I don't know where she works right off the top of my head. I'd have to look in my files. What's this about?"

"Mister Miller was found murdered this morning," Mac said. "Have you had any complaints about them arguing or anything?"

"Night before last, someone said they were arguing about something. I didn't hear the argument."

"Who heard that argument?" Don asked.

"Mrs. Chism down there in the next hall in three-B."

Don wrote that down. "I'll go check that out, Mac," he said.

Mac nodded. "Open this door," Mac said to the landlord.

"You got a warrant?"

Mac took the warrant from his inside pocket. "This apartment may be a crime scene," he said.

"A crime scene? You mean you think he was killed here?"

"I'm not sure but could be."

The landlord opened the door and Danny and Mac went in. The apartment definitely looked "lived-in" but it did not look like there had been a struggle. Mac walked over to the dining table sitting in the next room which had a broken vase sitting on it. "Maybe they did more than argue," Danny said.

"Let's check for blood," Mac replied.

They sprayed the apartment but did not find any blood anywhere. "Well, he wasn't killed here," Danny concluded.

Mac wrote that fact in his notepad. "Where did she kill him then?" he asked.

"And how did she get him there?"

"He probably wouldn't have thought she would kill him."

"If she found out he had three other wives? Are you kidding?"

"Obviously he didn't think she would or she would not have had such an easy time getting him where she wanted him."

"If she killed him."

"Right. We aren't even sure that she killed him but I want her brought in."

They left that apartment and met Don in the hallway. "Mrs. Chism down there said that they had been arguing and she even heard them throwing things," Don said.

"We found a broken vase in the apartment," Mac replied.

"She said one of them left because she heard the door slam and then she didn't hear anything else, except that woman crying."

"Did she hear what they were arguing about?"

"She couldn't make out much but she thought they were saying something about an affair, or marriage or something."

"I want you to go and pick up Angela Miller," Mac said. "Bring her in for questioning."

"I'll get her."

Mac and Danny went back to the lab and Mac wrote more on his report. He did not have much to write but he liked to keep up with his report so he would not have so much to type at one time. He wondered how many reports he had written over the years. He was sure it would be overwhelming if he knew.

When Don Flack had Angela Miller in the interrogation room, he called Mac to let him know. "She's not too happy about it," Don said.

"Well, I'll be there in a few minutes," Mac replied.

Mac finished what he was doing and then went down to the precinct. Angela Miller was pacing in the interrogation room when he walked in. "So you're Detective Taylor!" she said.

"Yes, I am," Mac replied. "And you're Angela Miller."

"Why am I here? I'm going to sue you for false arrest."

"Sit down. Did the officer fill you in on why you're here?"

"No. He said you would fill me in."

"Sit down," Mac repeated.

Angela glared at him but then she sat down. Mac sat down on the other side of the table. She leaned on the table. "You realize that I'm an attorney, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I realize that," Mac said. He laid a picture of Travis Miller's body on the table."

Angela stared at it a moment and then looked at Mac. "He's dead?" she asked.

Mac was not sure if it was shock on her face but she was trying to make it look that way. "Yes, he's dead," he said. "He was murdered."

"And you think I did it?"

"Where were you this morning around five a.m.?"

"Oh, let me see…asleep!"

"I don't suppose anyone can verify that? Why wasn't your husband at home?"

"We had an argument! I found out that…bigot was married to another woman!"

"And what happened?"

"I confronted him about it! He didn't want to admit it but I had proof! He was married to some woman in Nebraska! Can you believe that?"

"He was a traveling business man," Mac said.

"Yes. I guess that just covered for him really well."

"Did you kill him because he was married to another woman?"

Angela stared at him a moment. "Why would I want to kill him?" she asked.

"Because he betrayed you, deceived you? Made you feel stupid?"

"Why would I feel stupid? He's the one who should have felt ashamed."

"I didn't hear a denial."

Angela glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything," she said. "If you think I killed him, prove it. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

Mac knew he could not hold her because all he had was suspicion, and he thought that was even stronger now. She was more bitter than she was wanting to let on, but he knew she was bitter. He would just have to find some proof. He wanted to talk to those other wives…if there was a wife in those other states besides Nebraska. Would he have to go to those states? He thought it did not matter since Karen was leaving anyway. He went back to the lab wondering how he would figure out who killed this man. He would have to talk to the people he worked for and find out if the man was having problems with anyone. It would be a difficult case to prove. He knew whoever threw him out on the beach had known that the water would wash away evidence.

Mac sat at his desk and thought about that case. He wondered if the man had been thrown off a boat…or dragged from a boat. He had to find someone who had seen something down there at that beach. Someone must have seen a boat, or he was brought up there in a dingy. Mac knew they could have brought him up there, threw him out and then went back out to their boat and no one saw them. He had to know who that guy knew, where he was last night…Mac shook his head. He would definitely have his mind occupied.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac called the hospital that Travis Miller had been working with to find out who he had been talking to and who he had placed in that hospital. He had been meeting with a woman named Francis Shafter who was the representative for Human Resources in the hospital. He would have to go and talk to that woman and see if she knew anything about where Travis Miller went last night. He called Sid to see if the tox report had come in yet.

"Yes," Sid said when Mac asked. "His blood alcohol level was point zero six."

"So he was intoxicated," Mac said. "Sid, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think it's possible that the victim was dragged from a boat and dropped on the beach?"

Sid considered that. "I guess it's possible," he said. "That could explain the salt on his clothes. I suppose that wouldn't have made him look like he was in the water very long."

"Thanks, Sid."

Mac left his office and went to the lab where Danny was sitting at his own desk. "Come on," Mac said.

"Where we going?" Danny asked as he was getting up to follow Mac.

"To the hospital to talk to Francis Shafter. I think our victim was thrown out of a boat."

"A boat?"

"Yes." Mac stopped in the lab where Lindsay was. "Go over those clothes again and see if there's any indication that the victim was in a boat."

"I'm on it," Lindsay said.

Mac and Danny went on to the elevator and went down to the Avalanche. Mac headed for the hospital to talk to Francis Shafter. "What makes you think the victim was thrown out of a boat?" Danny asked.

"I was trying to figure out how someone got the body down there without anyone seeing," Mac said. "The only way I can think of is if they brought him up there in a boat."

"Like a dingy?"

"Maybe, but I don't think he was killed on that beach and I don't think he was dragged there from a car or there would have been blood in the parking lot, and there was none according to the reports. There would have had to be some blood somewhere."

"Right. So they must have thrown him out of a boat…but how? And who?"

"That's the big question, isn't it?"

They got to the hospital and went inside. Mac went to the information desk and showed them his badge. "I need to talk to Francis Shafter," he said.

"Right down that hall and to the right and keep walking all the way to the end of that hall and then turn left, keep going and you can't miss it," the receptionist said.

"Thanks."

Mac and Danny headed down that hallway which seemed narrow according to other hallways in hospitals. "Are we going to the underbelly of the hospital?" Danny asked.

"We're definitely going to a place I haven't been," Mac replied.

They went down the hall way which seemed very long and there were no offices in the area they were in now, and it seemed to get darker as they got to the other end of that hall and finally they came around to the Human Resources office which was at the end of a small hallway. "Wow," Danny said. "I think they have it like this to scare people away and they only get the brave ones to work here."

Mac shook his head. "Come on," he said and opened the door to the office.

They went into the office which had a counter that seemed to be right in the doorway, not leaving much room for them to stand at the counter. There were three women behind that high counter sitting at desks. One of them walked over to the counter. "May I help you?" she asked.

Mac showed her his badge. "I'm Detective Taylor, this is Detective Messer. We need to talk to Francis Shafter."

"That would be me."

"Have you met a man in the last few days named Travis Miller?"

"Yes I have. He was supposed to be here today."

"Well, he was found murdered today."

Francis gasped. "Murdered? I hadn't heard about that."

"Did he say anything about going out last night?"

"We had lunch yesterday while we discussed the new people he had for us to hire and he mentioned that he and his wife had a big argument. She thought he was having an affair and he insisted that he wasn't, so he was staying in a hotel."

"Did he say which one?"

"Yes. I have it written down here. I had to stay in touch with him."

Francis brought Mac a paper with information about Travis Miller on it. "That's all I know about him," she said.

Mac shook his head. "Did he say anything about his wife's name?" he asked.

"Angela, I believe. I thought it was strange that his wife was here in New York since he lives in Omaha."

"He hasn't mentioned any other…women?"

"Not to me."

"How long has he been doing business with this hospital?"

"Oh, for probably two years."

Mac gave her his card. "If you think of anything else that he said or if anyone else does, can you let me know?" he asked.

"Sure," Francis replied.

"Who were the people that he was recruiting for this hospital?"

"I have a list, and I have a list of people that he has placed here."

"Were any of them doing unsatisfactory work?"

"No. Everyone is very conscientious about their work."

"Thank you."

Mac and Danny left that office with their new information. "I guess we go on over to this hotel and find out what he had in that room there," Mac said. "He's been coming over here for two years and has been married to Angela for about a year so where was he going before he started coming over here?"

"Probably West Virginia and Ohio," Danny replied.

"And where else?"

"You think he might have more than four?"

"I don't know. I think if he had four, he might not be able to just stop there."

"So he was a real lady's man."

"A womanizer."

They went out to the Avalanche and headed over to the hotel that Miller had been staying in. They went inside to the service desk. There was a woman at this desk who was chewing gum and looked like she did not take her job very seriously. "Hi," she said. "You guys want a room?"

"No," Mac said and showed her his badge. "We need to know what room Travis Miller was staying in."

The woman typed in the computer on her desk. "Room one-thirty," she said.

"You got a key to that room?"

"Of course."

"We need it. Miller was murdered this morning and we need to know if he was killed in that room."

The woman gave them the key to the room and Mac and Danny went down to room 130 and Mac opened the door. He flipped the light on and they stood there for a moment. "Well, I guess you can get the kit," Mac said as he was looking at the blood spatter all over the walls and ceiling of the room.

"All this went on in here and no one heard it?" Danny asked.

"Or just didn't care."

Danny went to get the forensics kit and Mac called in the situation. When Danny returned, they taped off the crime scene and he took pictures. Then they began looking for evidence that might help them determine who might have killed Travis Miller. Don soon arrived. "Wow," he said when he saw the room.

"Don, go to the office down there and see if there's anyone here who was here when this murder occurred," Mac said.

"Got it."

Mac stood and looked at the scene for a moment. He could see the rage that went into the murder. Everything was a wreck. Whoever had committed this murder had dragged everything out of the drawers and threw it all over the room. He wondered if they had done that to make it look like a robbery gone bad. Well, that was a futile attempt. Stabbing someone twenty times does not go along with a robbery. Mac wondered if the murderer had been looking for something after they murdered Miller. Danny came and stood beside Mac. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"What do you see?" Mac asked.

Danny looked at the scene. "Rage," he said. "Definitely a lot of rage."

"What else?"

Danny considered that. "You think they were looking for something after the murder?"

Mac nodded. "The clothes were thrown out after the murder because the blood is not on top of the clothes," he pointed out. "Usually, if someone commits murder, they are in a hurry to get out. Whoever this was didn't care to get out in a hurry."

"And they even took the time to take the body down there and dump it at the beach."

"Right, and there's a dock right down there behind this hotel."

"A boat."

"Could have been rented. You keep looking around here. I'm going to check out the dock."

Mac left the hotel room as he removed his gloves. Don was coming that way with a list. "Mac, there are two people who were here when the murder occurred," he said. "Miller had this room rented for the rest of the week."

"Don, there's a boat dock out behind this hotel," Mac said. "We need to find out if there's any blood around here besides in that room."

"You think they dragged the victim out of this hotel room and took them to the beach on a boat?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Why that beach though?"

"Another question to answer."

Mac and Don went around to the back of the hotel and the window of the room where the murder occurred. "No blood here," Mac said. "I'm thinking maybe a laundry cart."

"How would they get it out without getting any blood on the wheels?" Don asked. "And without anyone seeing them?"

"Well this room is not facing the office down there and most people who stay in a hotel are not interested in what's going on outside."

"Right."

Mac looked at the sidewalk in front of the hotel room but there were no bloody trails out there. He thought they must have just left the laundry cart sitting at the door and got the body out into it. He looked up at the lights under the awning and realized the light above that room was broken out, but there was no glass lying on the sidewalk.

"What do you think?" Don asked.

"I think we're dealing with a very clever murderer. They got that body out of there without getting a drop out here?"

"Someone who knows something about crime scenes?"

Mac looked around them again. "How could a woman get that body into a cart without dragging the body?" he asked.

"You think she had help?"

Mac nodded. "I do," he said. "There has to be something else, but let's check that dock."

Mac took the camera with him and his own forensics kit. He and Don walked down to the boat dock. The sun was starting to go down and Mac could see how no one would notice anyone walking down the pier. It was dark out there. There were five boats docked out there and three empty slots. There was also a small sporting goods store out there and the light was still on.

Mac and Don went to the shop and there was a man in there who looked like he stayed in the sun a lot. He was sitting behind the counter figuring in a ledger. "I'm closing," he said.

Mac showed him his badge. "I'm Detective Taylor, and this is Detective Flack. And you are?"

"Teddy."

"Well, Teddy, we need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"We're investigating a murder."

"I don't know anything about a murder."

"We think whoever murdered our victim brought him from that hotel up there and carried him out of here in a boat. Do you rent boats out here?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten any back with blood in them."

"You got any out right now?"

"Two."

"There are three empty slots out there."

The man looked out the window and then looked at Mac. "So there are," he said. "I only rented two today."

"Did either of them have a dingy?"

"Sure. They all have one in case something happens, you know."

"Which two boats have you got rented and which is missing?"

The man got out a large notebook and opened it. Mac thought the man was very organized as cluttered as this store looked. "The two that are rented are the Suntan and the Orca. The one that's missing has to be the Angel Fish. I haven't rented that one but it's not in its slot."

"You don't seem very upset about that," Mac said.

The man stared at him a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "I am upset but there's no need to get angry. It won't bring the boat back and it won't help my blood pressure either. I assume that you're going to find that boat."

"How would anyone get the keys to that boat?" Mac asked.

Teddy shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know unless they got in here and got the key somehow," he said. "I was here all day yesterday."

"Was there any time that you had to go to the back to do something?"

Teddy considered that. "Well, of course, I have to go and let nature take its course sometimes but most of the time I'm here. I even eat here."

"Was there anyone here either of those times that you had to go and 'let nature take its course'?" Don asked.

"No, but I did have to go to the back to get a replacement fin for a wet suit," Teddy said. "It was for a woman."

"Describe her."

"She had red hair…beautiful red hair. Hey, you don't see many with hair like that unless it's not natural, but this was her real hair, man."

"Okay, okay. What else?"

"She had blue eyes and she had that pale skin that usually goes along with redheads, but she didn't have any freckles. She was just beautiful."

"Do you know her name?" Mac asked.

"Let me look." Teddy got another large notebook out and looked at the records he had in there. "Carly."

"Carly what?"

"Bowls."

Mac wrote that down. "Was she staying in this hotel out here?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have anything to do with that hotel, but as classy a lady as she looked like, she didn't look like the type to stay there."

"What was she wearing?"

"Leather."

"Leather?"

"Yeah, and she had the figure for it too."

"Anything else you noticed about her?"

"No."

"Thanks."

Mac and Don left from there. "Carly Bowls," Don said. "You think she would really give him her real name if she was going to kill someone?"

"I don't know," Mac replied. "I think there's more going on here than we know."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy had licenses in four states. What if…he has a wife in all those states and they all found out that the others existed?"

"And you think they got together and killed him?"

"One of them killed him," Mac said. "I'm sure of it, but I'm thinking maybe she had help. I want you to get Miller's addresses in those other states and find out who lives there."

"I'll get on it."

Mac went over to the slip that said "Angel Fish". He took pictures of that empty boat slip and then inspected it closer. There did not appear to be any blood anywhere there. He remembered that Angela Miller was a lawyer. She would know something about crime scenes…and if she was involved in this, he was sure she had coached whoever had helped her as to what they should do. He headed back toward the hotel looking around the area as he went. He could see how they could do that without anyone seeing…but he was not sure that Teddy was completely honest. He had certainly noticed how beautiful this Carly was. She might have bribed him into anything. Mac definitely thought Teddy knew more than what he was telling…and that made him an accessory.

Mac looked toward the store when he got to the end of the pier. Teddy was standing in the doorway and they just stared at each other. Teddy went back into the store and closed the door. Mac thought if he owned a bunch of boats that he rented, he would be very upset if one of them was missing. After all, boats were not cheap and that was his way of making money. He had no evidence that Teddy had been in on this however and without that, he could not prove it. It would explain how those women could get a body out of that room like that.

Mac went back around to the hotel room where Danny was still bagging evidence. "You find anything?" Danny asked.

"A missing boat," Mac replied. "A very suspicious store owner and a description of a very beautiful woman who might have committed murder."

"You think Angela Miller was in on this?"

"I don't know, but with her being an attorney, she would know how to fix a crime scene."

"So you think she used her expertise to help in the murder of her husband?"

"I am not sure yet, but I think these women found out that they had a two-timing husband and they got together and put him out of his misery."

"Misery?"

Mac looked at Danny. "I would be in misery if I was trying to keep up with four wives and trying to keep them from finding out about each other."

Danny considered that. "You're right. Must be stressful."

They finished processing the crime scene and headed back to the lab. Lindsay was already gone for the day, so Sheldon and Jo started working on the evidence that Danny and Mac had collected. Mac went to his office and wrote more on his report. He wanted that evidence to be processed as soon as possible because he did not want people to start running for the border. He went to the computer lab, but Adam was not there. Mac sat down at the computer himself and ran the name of the store at the dock. The store was "The Seagull" and the hotel was "The Seagull Nest". He found the business and found that it had been there for over ten years. Teddy's whole name was Theodore Collins. He had owned the business the whole time it had been there.

Mac wanted to know if Teddy had some sort of connection to Angela Miller or Carly Bowls. He had a feeling that Carly's maiden name was Bowls. He figured she was another of Travis Miller's wives. He thought he might wind up taking a trip to West Virginia, Ohio and Nebraska. He had to have proof that they were connected to Travis Miller and to get that, he might have to go to those places.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jo and Sheldon finished processing the evidence, it was almost morning again. They had worked all night and Mac had come in and helped them some. Danny had gone home after they got back from the hotel. Jo went to Mac's office and he was yawning as she walked in. "Stop that," she said.

Mac looked at her. "Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I found an artificial nail caught on some of the clothing and I ran trace on it and there was female DNA. No matches to it however."

"Anything else?"

"Every sample of blood belonged to the victim. I ran the fingerprints from the room. There was one that did not belong to the victim, and belongs to this woman."

Mac looked at the profile. "Dana Miller," he said. He looked at Jo. "One of his many wives?"

"She has the same last name. This fingerprint was on the shower curtain in the bathroom. All the other prints in the room belonged to the victim, except there were some on the bed rail that belonged to Dana Miller."

"On the bed rail?"

"Yes…like someone was gripping the head rail on the bed."

Mac looked at Jo. "She had sex with the victim?" he asked.

"Well, she was on that bed," Jo said.

"Sid didn't say anything about any signs of sexual activity on the victim."

"But the sheets that you and Danny brought also had female DNA on them. No match, but the victim's prints were also on that shower curtain."

"So, you think they showered together after they had sex on the bed."

"You got it."

"So the victim wouldn't have had any signs of sexual activity." Mac looked at the report. "There was only 'one' female profile?"

"Yes. Why? Did you think there would be more?"

"I don't think one woman did this. I believe there were at least two and I believe this Teddy helped them in some way. He said a beautiful redhead came into the store and replaced a damaged swim fin, and that was probably when she got the key, but I think he gave her the key. He kept talking about what she looked like. I think maybe she did more than talk."

"You think she seduced him into helping her?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure how far she went but I also think Angela Miller was in on it." Mac looked at the profile of Dana Miller again. "Forty years old."

Just then Don Flack came from the elevator and came to Mac's office. "Mac, I found the addresses on his many licenses and the first is Omaha, Nebraska," Don said. "Seems his wife, Patricia lives there. Then there is Buchanan, West Virginia, and there's a woman named Dana Miller who lives there, and Columbus, Ohio, where Carly Miller lives."

"Carly Miller? Any maiden name mentioned?"

Don looked at the printout he had. "No, just that he's married and has all these wives, and they have children too."

"You have marriage licenses on all these women? When did he marry them?"

"I haven't gotten all that yet but we're still digging."

"Can you believe this?" Jo asked. "This man had four wives. How on earth could they all marry him and not know that he had another wife? How does someone pull this off?"

"Deception," Mac said.

"Mac, I don't think I could be that deceived by someone."

"Jo, when someone is in love, sometimes they don't see what they should see."

"Didn't they think it was odd that he worked all the time away from home? And what about holidays? He couldn't be at all those places on the holidays."

"Don't ask me how he did it. I wouldn't know. One woman is quite enough for me."

Jo just looked at him a moment. She remembered him saying that when she was trying to get him to date her and Karen at the same time. Jo felt like that had been another woman. She had thought that relationship between Mac and Karen would not last but he was still dating her. She supposed anyone could be wrong.

Mac yawned as the sun came over the horizon. He was sitting in his chair at his desk still waiting for more information. He had to get more information about those women who were married to Travis Miller. So far, he knew that Miller had married them all and that three of them had children. He had been married to one of the women for 8 years, another 6 and another 4, and the last one, which was Angela Miller, he had been married to her for 1 year. Mac thought the guy must find himself a new wife every two years…or he "did".

Mac decided he better go and get some breakfast while he waited for information. He met Jo in the hall. "I'm going to get some breakfast and then going to get some rest," Jo said.

"Go ahead," Mac replied. "I'm about to go and get some breakfast myself."

"Join me?"

"Sure."

They went down to the Avalanche and just as Mac was getting into the truck, his phone rang. Karen was calling. "Hello," Mac answered.

"Mac, where have you been?" Karen asked. "I tried to call you last night and you didn't answer."

Mac looked at his phone. "I don't know," he said. "I didn't get a call from you. I've been at the office all night."

"You didn't go home at all?"

"No. I'm working on a case." Mac yawned again. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Where? I can join you for a cup of coffee."

Mac was not sure what to say to that but he wanted to see Karen. "Sure. We're going to the diner."

"You're favorite?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be there…you said 'we'?"

"Yes. Jo is here too. She's on her way home so we're going to grab a bite to eat."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Alright."

Mac ended that call and pulled out of the parking garage. "I guess that was Karen," Jo said.

"Yes," Mac replied. "She's going to meet us at the diner."

"Oh."

Jo wondered why that woman could not leave Mac alone for just a little while. She did not understand how Mac could just fall in with her after the trouble he had with that Julie woman.

Mac noticed how quiet Jo was. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong?" Jo asked. "No, why?"

"You're quiet."

"Are you implying that the only time I'm quiet is when something is wrong?"

"No. I just…"

"Okay, I'll tell you…I don't know how you can just meet someone like Karen and just start dating her and…"

"Wait a minute," Mac said. "What do you mean 'someone like Karen'?"

"I mean someone you've never met before. Someone you don't even know and you start dating her and now, you're still dating her."

Mac scowled at that. "I thought that's how you got to know someone is by dating them," Mac said.

"I know…it's none of my business. I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong again."

"You sure are. I'll date whomever I want, whenever I want."

"Right."

Mac thought this was an odd conversation. "Where do you get off lecturing me about dating?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just jealous," Jo said bluntly. "I might as well just say it and get it out in the open. I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Oh, Mac! You have to ask why? I practically threw myself at you and you wouldn't even give me a chance."

"I don't want to have this conversation."

They soon arrived at the diner and went inside. Mac sat down at a table and Jo sat on the other side. They ordered their breakfasts and sat there to wait for them to come. "I'm sorry, Mac," Jo said. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Jo, I don't think we should talk about this anymore," Mac replied.

"We're not talking about it. I'm apologizing."

"I don't see what you're so concerned about. I mean, I'm just dating a woman. Is that an international incident? News worthy?"

"News worthy, probably. How rare is it for you to give in to your feelings?"

"You don't know as much about me as you think."

Jo sighed. "I guess that's what bothers me so much," she said. "I want to know more about you but you want to keep me at arm's length."

"I think that's the way we should be, Jo. We work together."

"Oh, I think I've already let you know how I feel about that."

"And I've let you know how 'I' feel about it. I guess how I feel is not important, right?"

"I didn't say that. I guess I just have to stop being jealous."

Just then, Karen walked in. She smiled when she saw Mac, and Jo could not help but notice the smile on Mac's face when he saw her. Karen came over to the table and kissed Mac. "Hi, Baby, I missed you last night," Karen said as she sat down.

"I missed you too," Mac replied.

Karen looked at Jo. "Good morning," she said. "I hear you all pulled an all-nighter."

"We did," Jo said. "We had to process some evidence."

"I heard about that case." Karen looked at Mac. "I hope you're going to get some rest too."

Mac sighed. "Don't start in with me," he said.

"He thinks he's invincible," Jo remarked. "He doesn't need rest."

Karen kissed him. "I'm going to show you how vulnerable you are," she said.

Jo rolled her eyes and was glad that the waitress brought their breakfasts. "I'll have a cup of coffee," Karen said.

"Coming right up," the waitress replied.

Karen leaned on Mac's shoulder while he ate. "I dread being away from you," she said.

"I'll come and visit you," Mac assured her.

"You will?"

"Of course. Do you think I'm going to stay away from you for a whole year?"

"I know how demanding your job is."

"Don't worry."

"You're going away?" Jo asked, feeling like she was on the outside of the loop.

"Yes," Karen said. "I have to go to Los Angeles for a year. My boss is sending me over there to be the manager of the office there and when I come back, I'll have a higher position and higher pay."

"Oh, so you'll be gone for a whole year."

"Yes." Karen sighed as she hugged Mac's arm. "I'll miss my baby."

Mac smiled. "I'm not a baby," he said.

"You're mine."

The waitress brought Karen her coffee. She started fixing it and stirred it. "I guess I'll become a tanned California girl," she said and smiled at Mac.

"You couldn't be more beautiful than you are now," Mac replied.

"When you come over there, I'm going to drag you to the beach."

"You won't have to drag me after the winter we've had."

"It was quite depressing, wasn't it?"

"Yes, especially after I got in the hospital. It was a depressing spring too."

"Oh, I thought I had already cheered you up after that."

Mac smiled. Jo wondered what she meant by that but from the smile on his face, she thought she knew. Was he sleeping with that woman? Then again, she had nothing to say. She supposed she would have wrestled him down too if she had been dating him this long.

Mac thought about that case as he was eating. He did not want to go and visit all those states but he knew someone was going to have to. Those women were suspects and they had to see them and question them. He wondered where that boat was that they used to transport the victim, and he thought Teddy knew something about that too.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "The case," he said. "There are a lot of questions."

"Nothing worse than questions for a detective," Jo said.

Mac nodded. "Too many unanswered questions."

"We'll figure them out."

"I don't think this case is going away any time soon."

When Jo finished her meal, she wiped her mouth. "Well, I'll see you later, Mac," she said. "I have to go and get some rest."

"I was going to drive you home," Mac said.

"I'll get a cab. You get some rest too."

"I'll try."

Jo left and Mac and Karen were alone at the table. Karen leaned on his shoulder. "I want to tuck you in," she whispered.

Mac looked at her. "I don't know if I'm going to bed," he said. "Besides, you have to go to work, don't you?"

"Not yet. We have time if we hurry."

Mac considered that and took his last bite of breakfast. "I think I can take time for that," he said.

They finished their coffee and Mac left money on the table. They went out to the Avalanche and Mac drove to his apartment. Karen hugged him from behind as he was unlocking the door. "You're so warm," she said.

Mac smiled. "Stop that, I'm trying to unlock this door," he said.

"What?" Karen whispered. "You can't get the key in the hole?"

"Karen." Mac looked down the hall to make sure no one was seeing or hearing them but there was no one around.

"You want me to help you find the hole?"

"Stop that."

Karen laughed. "I can't believe how shy you are."

"I'm not shy. I just don't want anyone else to hear what we're saying."

"What are we saying that's so bad?"

Mac opened the door. "You first," he said.

Karen went in and laughed at him. Mac smiled himself and went on into the apartment. "Now, what was that you were going to help me with?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"You haven't had any trouble with that so far," Karen said and kissed him.

"We better hurry. You might be late for work."

"Can you carry me?"

Mac considered that. "I better not try that yet," he said. "The doctor told me to be careful about lifting for now."

"Then I'll race you."

Karen ran for the bedroom and Mac went after her. She dived onto the bed and squealed as Mac climbed up there after her. He stared into her blue eyes as he leaned over her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Karen replied.

When Mac woke up, he rolled over and expected to see Karen still there in the bed but instead there was a note. He sat up and looked out the window and then looked at his watch. "Oh, no!" he said and threw the covers off. It was almost 1:00 in the afternoon. He grabbed the note that Karen had left as he headed for the bathroom.

_I didn't want to disturb you, Baby. You were sleeping so peacefully and I had to get to work. Don't worry, they all think you need rest._

_ Karen._

Mac sighed as he leaned on the sink. He supposed she was right. They were always talking about how he needed rest. He got a shower and got dressed. When he got to the lab, Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon were there, and so was Adam. "Any other information?" Mac asked.

"We found out that Travis Miller had children with three of these women," Danny said.

"How many?"

"He has two kids with the woman in Nebraska, Patricia. With Dana in West Virginia, he has four kids, and with Carly in Ohio, he has three."

Mac shook his head. "How did he keep all these women and support all these families?" he wondered out loud. "I don't get it."

"Don't ask me. I have enough to do to keep up with the bills of one family, let alone four!"

"It looks like I'm going to have to make a trip to these places. We have to talk to those women."

"You taking anyone with you?"

Mac nodded. "I'll take Don or Jo with me," he said.

Mac went on to his office. He was not sure he wanted to take Jo with him but he might have to anyway. He would have to call ahead and let those law enforcement offices know that he was coming and why he was coming. He had to talk to those suspects and he was sure that one or more of them had something to do with killing Travis Miller. He could not understand why Teddy had talked to a red headed woman, but that Dana Miller was the one who was in the hotel room with the victim. Dana Miller had black hair and the one who had red hair was Carly. He thought maybe Dana distracted the victim while Carly went and got the boat ready and then they killed him. Either way, they were about to get a visit from Mac Taylor.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Mac was awakened by someone ringing his doorbell. He looked at his watch and it was 3am. He thought it must be Karen at the door. He did not know of anyone else who would be here this time of the morning. He got up and headed for the door. He looked out the peephole just to make sure, and it was Karen.

Mac opened the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you," Karen replied.

"Come on in."

Karen went in and Mac closed the door. He looked at her and realized she was not looking very playful. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, Mac," Karen said.

"Well, come on."

They went into the bedroom. Mac got into the bed and held the covers up for Karen. She took her shoes off and got into the bed with her shorts and t-shirt on. Mac hugged her to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I talked to Mister Crenshaw yesterday," Karen said. "He wants me to leave Monday."

Mac sat up and looked at her. "That soon?"

"Yes. I thought it would be at least two or three more weeks, but he wants me to go now. Can we spend the weekend together somewhere?"

Mac frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said. "I'm going to have to go to West Virginia tomorrow."

"West Virginia? Why?"

"Because that is where one of our suspects lives. And then I have to go to Ohio and Nebraska too."

"Then you'll probably be gone when I have to leave for L.A."

"I don't know. I have to go."

Karen sat up and touched Mac's face. "I don't know if I can do this and be away from you," she said.

Mac kissed her hand. "Karen, this is a great opportunity for you," he said. "You'll gain a lot of experience and you'll boost your career."

"And lose you? I would give up my career to keep you. Don't you know how much I love you? You don't treat me like one of the guys. You treat me like a woman and you make me feel special and beautiful."

"I want you to feel like that because you are to me."

Karen looked down and Mac raised her chin to see tears on her face. "Don't cry," he said. He wiped the tears off her face. "You are not going to lose me. Don't you know that?"

Karen put her arms around his neck and they shared a long kiss and lay down on the bed. Mac pulled the covers over them so they could feel like they were the only two people in the world, hidden from the rest of the world.

When Mac woke up the next morning, his phone was alarming that it was time to get up. He pulled the covers off his head and turned the alarm off. Karen grabbed him in a tight embrace. "I'm not letting you get up!" she said.

"Hey, you're going to cut off my oxygen that way," Mac replied. He snuggled back under the covers with her and pulled her close to him. "I have to get up. I have to get to the office and get things in order to go on to West Virginia."

"I know but I don't want you to."

"Maybe I'll be back before Monday."

"I hope you are. I don't want to leave without you being the last person I see."

Mac looked at her and kissed her. "I'll be out there to see you."

"How long?"

"I don't know. I'll probably surprise you."

Mac got up and got a shower, not without any interference from Karen and then they went to breakfast. Mac dropped her off at her apartment since it was not time for her to be at work. They stared at each other a moment. "I love you," Karen said.

"I love you too," Mac replied. He kissed her and they lingered. "If I don't get back before Monday, you just remember that I love you."

Karen kissed him again and then got out of the car. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Me too."

Karen closed the door of the Avalanche and went on into her apartment building, unable to keep her tears from flowing. She had never felt about anyone the way she felt about Mac, and she had never had anyone love her the way he did. She was certain that he loved her but she knew what distance could do….but she also knew what kind of man Mac was and he would never betray her.

Mac sighed as he headed on to the office. He did not want Karen to feel insecure or lonely. He had never loved anyone like this since…Claire. He had even thought about taking an extended leave and just going to L.A. with Karen but he knew he could not do that, especially for a whole year. A year was a long time.

Mac parked in the parking garage at the lab and went up to his office. Jo came in there as soon as he sat down. "So, you're leaving later today?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Mac said. "I have to get everything in order."

"I told Ellie that I would be gone for a few days."

Mac nodded. "Just be ready. I have our plane tickets. Our plane leaves at eleven. We have to get all this done and make sure we have all the files together before we get on there."

"I'm working on it."

Mac finished all his reports and got all his files together in a briefcase and Jo was ready as well. He had brought his suitcase to work so he would not have to go back and get it. Jo also had two bags. Mac stopped in the lab where Danny and Lindsay were. "Keep this place going while we're gone," Mac said.

"We will," Danny replied. "You can depend on us."

"I know I can."

Mac and Jo went to the elevator and went down to the lobby where Don was waiting to take them to the airport so Mac's Avalanche could stay in the parking garage. When they arrived at the airport, they got their bags checked and went through security and then sat down at their gate.

"I think I have to go to the bathroom before we get on this flight," Jo said. "I'll be back."

Mac got his phone out and called Karen. "Hello," she answered.

"Karen, I'm at the airport," Mac said.

Karen was silent for a moment. "I hope you have a nice flight."

"Don't worry about me. I love you."

"I love you too."

"How is everything going this morning?"

"Just preparing to move and talking about my duties when I get there."

"Karen, don't be depressed about it. Just think of the career opportunity this is for you."

Karen sniffed. "I'm trying to," she said.

"Don't cry. Please, just don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm going to miss you."

Mac frowned. He had never seen her cry in all the time they had been together but then again, they had not been apart either. "I'll call you when I get to West Virginia," he said. "And I'll call you when I get to Ohio, and Nebraska."

"You're just trying to make me smile."

"Yes, I am. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Karen sniffed again. "I'm not unhappy," she said. "I don't know why I'm crying like this. I know that I should be happy about this and that when I get back, we'll get married and live happily ever after."

Mac smiled. "Yes, we will, so wipe your eyes and stop that crying."

"Okay. I'm going to be strong."

"Good. I have to go. They're about to be ready for us to board."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac ended the call and turned his phone off. He knew he would have to turn it off on the flight anyway. Karen put her phone away and then she burst into tears again. She was in her office alone so she did not care if she did cry. No one would see her anyway. She had finally found a man that she loved and now she had to leave him. She was afraid Jo might try to take him while she was gone. Would she do that? She did not think Mac would give in to that anyway.

Jo came back from the bathroom. "I just hate going to the bathroom on a flight," she said.

"Me too," Mac replied.

Their flight was announced and they got in line. "It's been a while since I was on a flight," Jo said. "I just basically don't even like flying."

"I don't care too much for it either," Mac said. "But it's better than driving there."

"Don't even say that."

They were soon on the plane and found their seats. Mac put his briefcase in the compartment above them and Jo put her carry-on bag and then they sat down. "I hope no one gets this seat beside us," Jo said.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Because I would just like a nice quiet flight without some stranger sitting here telling me about their perils of life."

Mac smiled. "Do you always get one of those?"

"Not always, but I usually wind up sitting beside someone who wants to tell someone all their troubles and they pick me for their psychiatrist."

"Maybe you look like a psychiatrist."

"I don't think so."

"Maybe it's your Southern accent. You just sound friendly."

"Is that right?"

"I think so."

Just then, a man came to the seat beside Mac, which put him in the middle. Jo was beside the window. She smiled as Mac had to adjust a little as the man had no regard for Mac trying to use the armrest. The man who had sat down beside him was sweating and looked like he had been running. He leaned back on the seat. "OH, I am so glad to finally be on this plane," he said. He looked at Mac. "Don't you just hate it when you're late for a flight? You're trying to get here and you get stuck in traffic with some new cab driver who doesn't really know where he's going."

"Yeah, I hate it," Mac said.

"And not only that, there's not another flight for at least ten hours so if you miss this one, you have to go back through all that miserable traffic trying to get home and by the time you get there, it's almost time to come back here anyway so you might as well have stayed in the airport."

Mac thought he did not want to hear all this, and the guy was talking loud enough that it sounded like he was trying to tell everyone on the plane. "My name's Roger," the man said.

"Mac."

Roger looked at Jo. "Oh, my name's Jo," she said.

"You folks are going to West Virginia?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Mac said.

"Don't you just love those mountains down there?"

"I haven't been there."

"Well, let me tell you, they're not exaggerating the beauty of those Blue Ridge Mountains. It would be a holiday if it weren't for the hassle of trying to get there. Then I only have two days there and really don't have time to enjoy the mountains because I'm working. I get to look at them out the window of an office while I'm imprisoned there for two days."

Mac scowled. He thought this guy needed a new job. He and Jo would land in Charleston, West Virginia and then drive to Buckhannon which was where they were going. It was several miles on an interstate and then several more miles on a highway. He dreaded that long drive but at least there would be no snow.

Mac leaned back in his chair as the plane started moving. The takeoffs were usually the worst for him. If he could make it past that, he would be alright the rest of the flight. He tried not to act nervous and tried not to clinch the armrest. "Do you fly a lot?" he asked.

"I fly every week," Roger said bitterly. "Sometimes I think I might as well be a flight attendant. What are you going down there for?"

"I'm a detective. I'm going down there to talk to a suspect."

Roger was surprised by that. "Wow. And I thought West Virginia was nothing but mountains and countryside."

"I'm sure it's more than that."

"I wouldn't know since I never get to explore it any. I did meet a woman down there once and we hit it off pretty well. I went to a bar that night and got so drunk I couldn't even get up the next morning." Roger laughed. "Imagine what they said when I walked in at almost Noon."

Mac rolled his eyes and looked at Jo who was laughing to herself. Mac nudged her with his elbow. She could not help but smile. "You're no help," he said quietly.

"Hey, this one's yours," Jo said. "And you're doing an excellent job."

The plane stopped at the end of the runway, and Mac knew they were about to accelerate down that runway. He always hated when the plane hit that speed to leave the ground. He felt like he was trapped against the back of the seat as they were going straight up. It was not a pleasant experience to him.

Soon, the plane started down the runway and Mac leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. He was sure he could feel that they were riding down that runway on rubber tires and bouncing along, and then the pilot accelerated and Mac felt the nose of the plane raise up. He swallowed hard as he knew what was next. Then they were leaving the ground and he felt like they were going straight up. He thought no matter how many times in life he went through that, it would still be horrible. Finally, they leveled off and Mac relaxed as he heard that ding that meant they could relax.

Mac blew out a breath of relief. "Hey, you don't like take-offs?" Roger asked…loudly.

Mac looked at him. "I can't say I do," he said.

"They don't bother me. At least I'm on my way now. I don't have to drive all the way down there."

Mac thought he was glad he did not have to drive all the way down there but if he had time…maybe he would not mind it. Jo was looking out the window wondering if Mac was really in love with Karen. He was away from here now and she thought maybe she could talk to him about it. Did he really love her or was he just enjoying the sex? Jo was sure they were having sex. Karen had seemed very sensuous toward Mac in that diner. Jo wondered what she did when they were alone.

Jo looked at Mac. "So, how are things between you and Karen?" she asked.

Mac looked at her a moment. "Great," he said.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosey but I'm just wondering. You never tell anyone anything and I just want to know."

"I 'do' love her. I asked her to marry me."

Jo could not hide her shock at that. "To marry you? Already?"

Mac nodded. "Yes. I love her, and she loves me. I've never met anyone like her."

"Mac, you haven't known her long."

"I've known her long enough. You don't have to know someone forever before you know whether you love them or not."

"It didn't help Russ and me to know each other a long time."

Mac thought he was tired of hearing this story. He thought Jo made it seem worse than it really was. He had met Russ and he was not a bad guy. He wished Russ had not died the way he did but there was nothing he could have done about it.

"Mac, don't you wonder if she's really the one you want?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, don't you have any concerns or doubts?"

"Not really. I don't see anything that I don't like about her."

"Nothing? Come on, Mac. There's always something. What is her one little flaw that you don't like?"

Mac scowled. He did not know if he liked this conversation. "I don't know," he said. "But if there is something I don't like about her, it's none of your business."

Jo looked at him. "I'm your friend, Mac," she said.

"You're nosey, Jo."

"This is going to be a long flight and it's going to be a long drive if we don't have anything to talk about."

"Can't we talk about something else?"

"I don't know of anything else I want to talk about. This subject is driving me crazy."

"You can't stand not knowing."

"I just want to know if you're happy."

"I am."

"Come on, Mac, this is me. What is there about her that you don't like? Or that just irritates you just a little?"

Mac sighed. "She doesn't have much self-confidence. She's never thought she was beautiful, and I think she is insecure about being over there and trusting me here without her."

Jo frowned. "Really? Wow."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, she quite a beautiful lady. Why is she so insecure?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know. You know how things from the past can affect you for years to come."

"Yes, I do. That's unbelievable. I've always thought that if I looked this way or that way, I would probably think I was beautiful, but I think I would probably find something wrong with myself then too."

"I guess everyone has something about themselves that they don't like."

"What do you not like about yourself?" Jo asked.

"I'm short," Mac said.

Jo almost laughed out loud. "What?"

"I'm not tall."

"You're kidding."

"You know I'm not tall."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm not tall. What do you not like about yourself?"

"I hate my hips. Since I had a child, they've never been the same."

Mac smiled. "That doesn't matter, does it? No one looks like they did when they were a teenager…unless they have help," he said.

"I guess you're right but I wish I could be slim at my hips again."

"I don't like my middle name either."

"What is your middle name?"

Mac looked at her. "Never mind."

"You're not going to leave me hanging like this, are you?"

"I shouldn't have even said that. It's been a source of teasing and embarrassment for me all my life."

"Oh, Mac, come on and tell me."

Mac looked at her. "Llewellyn."

Jo stared at him a moment. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me. I'm not saying it again."

"Llewellyn?" Jo whispered. "Oh, my word. How did you wind up with that?"

"I've often thought my mother must have wanted a girl and played a dirty joke on me, but she said I was named after her grandmother."

"Looks like she could have saved that for your sister. Do you have a sister?"

"Yes."

"What's her name? Roy?"

"Jo."

"I'm sorry. That just sorta slipped out."

"They called me Lulu in the Marines."

Jo stifled a laugh and looked out the window trying to imagine Mac being called Lulu as he was running the course. Mac looked at her. "I don't know why I'm telling you this," he said. "You've got the biggest mouth in New York."

Jo's mouth dropped open. "Mac Taylor. I do not. You must have me confused with Don."

"Just don't spread that around."

"You were called Lulu in the Marines? Did Howard Bailey call you that?"

Mac frowned. He had not thought of Howard Bailey for a while. "Yes, he did," he said. "And then it was found out when I joined the N.Y.P.D."

"Have you heard from Howard Bailey lately?" Jo asked.

"No but I know he's still out there."

"You think he's going to show up again?"

"I'm sure of it."

"I don't understand that, Mac."

"I don't either but until one of us is either in jail or dead, he's not going to give up."

"You should let someone know if you hear from him again."

"It's my problem, Jo."

"Not when he's threatening your life. He broke both your legs, Mac. That is not something to take lightly."

Mac looked at her. "I didn't take it lightly. I already told him that if we meet again, I'm going to kill him…and I meant it."

Jo stared at him a moment. "So you intend to kill him?" she asked. "You shouldn't be telling me this."

"He's not going to leave me alone, so if I have to, I will."

"Mac, we can catch him and put him in prison."

"Really? We didn't get him last time. He has ways of getting to me."

"I hope he doesn't get to you again."

"Me too but you never know what is going to happen."

Jo hoped Mac did not have to go through anything like he did last time he met Howard Bailey. It was almost too much for him.


	10. Chapter 10

When the plane landed in West Virginia, Mac and Jo rented a car. Mac let Jo drive so that he could rest after that flight, and his legs were aching just a little. He thought it was because they were talking about Howard Bailey. He could not help but remember when that guy meticulously broke his legs. It made him shake inside, although he would never want anyone to know it. It was like that time that guy got his gun on the roof and held it to his head pulling that trigger over and over. He had been shaking inside then too. He had not wanted anyone to know how nervous he was then either.

"You sure are quiet," Jo said.

"I'm just thinking," Mac replied.

"About what?"

"A lot of stuff."

"Isn't this beautiful country here?" Jo asked.

Mac looked out at the mountains and the countryside. "Yes," he said. "It's gorgeous."

"Have you ever climbed a mountain?"

"Well, no. I've climbed some pretty rough hills but not mountains."

"You don't like rock climbing?"

"I guess I'm not a risk taker."

"I climbed a mountain in Alabama once with this guy who was a fanatic about outdoor activity. He was a football player and was he sexy."

Mac thought he did not want to hear this story. "Did you date a lot of guys in college?" he asked.

"I dated three or four. Did you date any women in college?"

"I had already met Claire. She was all I wanted."

"Must have been nice to know what you wanted." Jo looked at him. "And now you think you've found what you want again."

Mac nodded. "I do," he said.

Jo could not help but be jealous of that. She had wanted him to give her a chance. Karen would be gone for a year so maybe he would get lonely and she would be there to try and fill that loneliness.

They arrived in Buckhannon, West Virginia at about 10am. "I am starving," Jo said. "I hope they have a good restaurant in this town."

"I hope they have more than one," Mac replied. "But we have to go to the police station first."

They had the address of the police station but getting into a new town was like being in a maze even if it was a small town. "I'm going to stop and ask for directions," Jo said.

"I just hope we don't find out it's around the next corner," Mac said.

"Oh, stop that. You're just like all other men…maybe it's around this corner, maybe it's just over there."

"Hey, I don't like stopping to ask for directions. I have a map."

"But it doesn't show the street names and the GPS is not even working."

"It probably doesn't know much about this town, and besides I don't trust those things all that much anyway."

"They do kinda give me the creeps since that guy using technology to kill people."

"How do you know about that?"

"I read files."

"You sure do if you read that far back."

"I like to know what goes on in places."

Jo got out and went into the gas station to get directions to the police station. Mac leaned back on the seat. He did not know why he was so uncomfortable and feeling dread. He thought it must be because they had been talking about Bailey.

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hi, Taylor," Bailey said.

Mac frowned. "What do you want?"

"I been watching you, Taylor. You're getting around pretty good. That sure is a good-looking woman you got hanging on your arm all the time."

Mac felt cold rage build up inside him. "You better stay away from her," he said.

"Don't worry. I don't have any qualms with her. You're the one I want. I see you're in West Virginia."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm keeping up with you, Taylor. Your health is a great concern of mine."

Mac thought he would explode. "After what you did to me, you better be well-prepared before you attack me again."

"Are you angry? Maybe I should have broken a bone for you sooner."

Mac could see that Jo was coming back to the car. "I don't have time to talk to you," he said and ended the call. Now, he felt even more nervous and tense.

Jo got back in the car. "You were right, it's right around the corner," she said.

Mac looked at her. "I didn't say that."

"You thought it."

Mac shook his head. "Just get there, please."

Jo laughed and headed for the police station. "At least they're used to a southern accent here," she said. "I didn't have to go through that scene where they say 'oh, you're from the south'."

"And I suppose if I had gone in, they would have asked me where I was from?" Mac asked.

"Probably."

Mac leaned back on the seat and tried to calm his nerves down. Ever since he had been through that situation, he had felt nervous. He supposed going through a traumatic injury made one's nerves shaky.

They got to the police station and Mac got out of the car. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly trying to calm himself. He had to get his mind on what he was here for and forget about Howard Bailey for now. Jo came around the car. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mac replied.

Jo watched him a moment. She was not so sure that he was okay but she knew he would not tell her what was troubling him if he did not want to. They went into the police station and Mac explained the situation to the chief, Leonard Scruggs. "I know Dana Miller," Scruggs said. "I can't believe she would be involved in something like this. She has four children."

"Well, evidence doesn't lie," Mac said. "I find it hard to believe myself and I don't know her, but we found that she was in that hotel with him the night he was murdered."

"She's his wife. She had a right to be there."

"Not if she was involved in this plot to kill him."

"And you're telling me that he had three other wives in three other states?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm telling you," he said. "You can't always judge a book by its cover. Sometimes there are surprises inside that you would have never thought possible."

"Well, you seem to have everything in order, but I want to go with you when you go to visit her," Scruggs said.

"That's fine but I'm not going there to sympathize with her. I'm going to question her about the murder of her husband, and furthermore, she did not show up in New York to claim his body."

"How do you know she knows about this murder?"

"I'm sure she knows, although she may pretend not to. She was there."

"Well, I guess all we can do is ask, right?"

"Right, and we'd like to get something to eat before we go out there."

"Sure. I know a great place."

Mac and Jo went out to their car and followed the chief to a small grill that was outside town, and they had started to wonder where he was taking them until they came to the restaurant. Mac and Jo got out and looked at the place for a moment. "Come on," Scruggs said with a smile. "You're going to love this food."

"You never know what you're going to find in these small towns," Jo said.

"You're from the south, aren't you?"

"Either that, or I've just been watching country movies."

Scruggs smiled. "How did you wind up in New York?"

"Just chasing a career."

They went inside the restaurant and could smell the food cooking. "Oh, wow," Jo said as she inhaled the aromas. "If this is as good as is smells, I'm going to love it too much."

Mac thought Jo could fit in anywhere. He had to admit those smells were wonderful. "A steak house," he said.

"You got it," Scruggs replied.

They got in line to wait for a table and to order. Mac looked up at the menu which was behind the counter…one of those menus that light up. They had several types of steaks, steak fries, chicken, hamburgers and other types of foods. They all ordered their meals and then got a table.

Mac sat there thinking while Jo and Leonard Scruggs talked. He thought about Howard Bailey. He had said he was not interested in Karen, but Mac could not help but wonder if he would use her as bait. He was here in West Virginia and could not do anything about what was going on in New York. He did not want Karen mixed up in this mess. She was about to go to Los Angeles, and Mac thought he was glad now. At least she would not be around if Bailey showed up. He would make sure that guy did not get away this time.

Mac grimaced as his legs ached. He tried to stretch them out a little and did not think that helped any. He did not want to take one of those pain pills before night. They made him groggy and made him feel like he was in another world. He had to have his attention on this case, but he was not sure this pain was going to let him concentrate very well. He thought he must have been doing too much lately. The doctor had told him he could go back to work but not to be on his feet all day. Mac leaned on his elbow on the table. Why did he never listen? He had been on his feet most of the day yesterday and today, he had been riding in a plane and a car all cramped up.

Jo looked at Mac. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Mac replied.

"You don't look fine."

"It's nothing."

Jo hoped they could get this interview over with soon and get a hotel room so that maybe she could talk to him more. She knew there was something wrong.

When they were done eating, they headed for Dana Miller's house. Mac dreaded this interview. After all, the woman had children. He hoped they were not there when they arrived to question her. He did not want children hearing what they had to talk to this woman about.

They arrived at Dana Miller's house and parked in the driveway. Mac just sat there a moment. "You dread this, don't you?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "Yes, I do," he said. "I don't like situations involving children like this."

"It'll be alright. Maybe we'll find that she didn't do it."

"Jo, either way, there are going to be displaced children."

"It can't be helped."

They went up to the door and Chief Scruggs knocked. He looked at Mac. "Let's remember that there are children here," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not forgetting that," Mac replied a little testily.

The door opened and Dana Miller was there. "Leo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dana, these detectives are from New York," Leonard said. "They need to talk to you."

Dana looked at Mac and Jo and frowned. "You're here about Travis, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, we are," Mac said. "I'm Detective Taylor."

"And I'm Detective Danville," Jo added.

Dana opened the door and let them in. "Where are your children?" Mac asked.

"They're in their rooms," Dana replied.

"I would rather they didn't hear what we're about to talk to you about."

"They won't hear."

They followed Dana into her kitchen and sat down at the table. Mac looked at her. "You know your husband is dead?" he asked.

"Yes," Dana replied. "I can't say I'm surprised or that I care."

"When did you find out that he had three other wives?"

"About a week ago. I got a very strange phone call from some woman in New York telling me that my husband had three other wives."

"Who was that phone call from?"

"Her name was Angela. She said that she had been married to him for a year. A whole year that I had been married to him too. Do you know I have four children with this man?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we do. What I want to know is what you were doing in New York the night before last," Mac said.

Dana just stared at him a moment. "I was there trying to get him to realize that he needed to give up these other women and not throw away what we had together. We've been married eight years. Now he's dead. What? Do you think I killed him?"

"We don't know. Did you? Did you know that someone was going to kill him that night? Were you in touch with Carly Miller?"

"She talked to me on the phone but I didn't have anything to do with killing him."

"Did you know they were going to kill him?" Jo asked.

Dana was silent a moment. "I wasn't sure what they were going to do," she said. "I tried to get him to just come home and forget that job. We could start over. He never had a legitimate marriage with them anyway."

"You were willing to forgive him for that?"

"I thought it was worth a try."

"You didn't come to New York to try and claim his body," Mac said. "Why didn't you contact the Medical Examiner's office?"

"I didn't want to tell the kids that their father had three other wives and five other children. Brothers and sisters that they've never met."

"Tell us what you know about this."

"All I know is, that about a week ago, that Angela Miller called me and told me that my husband had three other wives and she wanted me to know. I contacted Travis and talked to him about it but he wouldn't really admit it, and he said he had to go to New York so I went up there and found out where he was and I tried, but he said he couldn't give up that job or his other life."

"He said that after you went up there?" Jo asked. She wondered how big a jerk that guy was. "They didn't say anything to you about paying him back for what he had done?"

"Carly called a few days after Angela and she said that they were going to teach him a lesson. I didn't know what she meant. All I wanted was to try and get my husband back."

Mac was finding this hard to believe. "You weren't angry?" he asked. "You didn't get angry when he told you that he was not coming back here? You had sex with him in that hotel room and you even took a shower with him there."

Dana glared at Mac. "That is none of your business," she said. "He was my husband and if I wanted to have sex with him, that was my privilege and I don't have to explain it to you!"

"If you distracted him while another woman got the plan together to kill him and dispose of his body, it's my business," Mac informed her. "You can hang from the chandeliers if you want, but when someone murders someone, it becomes my business."

"I didn't murder anyone!" Dana looked at Leonard. "Are you here accusing me of murder too?"

"Dana, these people came a long way to ask you some questions," Leonard said. "They don't know you. All they know is that someone was murdered up there in New York and they know you were there."

Dana frowned and looked at Mac. "I don't know what happened after I left," she said. "I didn't kill him."

"Did you see anyone around there?" Mac asked. "Did he say anything about anyone?"

Dana thought a moment. "I didn't see anyone and he didn't tell me anything. I was there for me and him…and for our kids. What am I supposed to tell them now?"

Mac frowned. "You don't have to tell them that he had three other wives," he said. "Do you think he loved you and them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's what I'd tell them. It would be a shame if they had to see their mother arrested."

"I didn't kill him, and I don't know who did unless it was Carly or Angela."

"You ever heard from Patricia Miller?" Jo asked.

"No. I only heard from the other two."

Jo looked at Mac and he nodded slightly. He believed her. Jo thought she believed her but she wondered if the woman had some idea that they were going to kill her husband. If she did, she did nothing to try and prevent it. That was the same as being an accessory but they could not prove what she did and did not know.

They went outside and Leonard stopped at his car. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think she's telling the truth for the most part," Mac said.

"I know Dana, and I know she would not kill someone. I believe her."

"I'm not sure she didn't know it was going to happen."

"What are you going to do next?"

"We have to go on to Ohio so it's according to what we find out whether we'll be back or not. She was there and it's hard to believe that she went up there all that way and didn't know what was going on."

"You really think she's guilty?"

"Like I said, we don't know. Just let me know if anything strange happens around here such as someone in a hurry to leave town or unusual visitors."

"Right."

Mac and Jo got into their car and headed downtown again. "Are we staying here tonight?" Jo asked.

"We might as well," Mac replied. "We probably won't be able to get a flight until morning anyway."

"I assume you're going to call and get us a flight after we get to the hotel?"

"I will."

"Good."

"You don't like this town?"

"Sure. It's a nice town."

"But you're wanting to get out of it?"

"I don't want to stay any longer than I have to."

They arrived at a hotel and checked in. Mac set his suitcase down beside the dresser and then sat down on the bed. He just fell over backward. Why did he feel so tired? He thought it was because of that ache in his legs. He would take some of his pain medicine tonight and maybe he would feel better tomorrow.

Mac took his pain medicine and then lay down on the bed. He took the files from his briefcase and studied them to make sure they had not forgotten anything or missed something. He looked at the crime scene photos and yawned but he did not see anything there that he had not seen before.

Just as Mac thought that medicine would take him over, someone knocked on the door. He sighed but he got up and went to the door. Jo was there of course. "You want something to eat?" she asked. "I got a pizza."

Mac could smell the pizza. "As long as I don't have to go out anywhere," he said. "Come on in."

Mac stretched and sat down on the bed. "Forgive me if I fall asleep," he said. "I had to take my pain medicine."

"You're hurting?" Jo asked. "You didn't tell me."

"My legs were just aching some. I think from all that walking around yesterday and all that being cramped up today."

"Well, we can sit here and study over this evidence and eat this pizza."

Mac lay down on the bed not thinking that he could look at any more stuff. Jo sat down on the side of the bed and set the pizza box on the bed. "Help yourself," she said as she took a slice from the box.

Mac nodded but he was so sleepy he was barely awake. Jo took her shoes off and sat on the bed to look at the files. She took a bite of her pizza and then looked at Mac who was sleeping now. She thought he looked incredibly handsome even lying there sleeping. She wished he had not met Karen. Maybe she would have had a chance if he had not met her.

Jo sat there staring at crime scene photos while Mac's relaxed breathing was making her sleepy. She could not find anything in the photos that they had missed either. She thought maybe they were looking too hard. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She leaned back on the bed and read over the reports again. Mac turned on his side and took a deep breath. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully. He did not even seem to know she was there but she had read over everything in the folders and looked at all the pictures and there was nothing that she could see that she had not seen before. She decided that she would look at the pictures again so she held them under the lamp and looked through all of them again. There was just nothing that would point to anyone, except…Jo stared at the hotel room photo again. She looked at Mac, but hated to wake him up. She would have to tell him in the morning.

During the night, Mac was awakened by his phone. He took it off his side and answered, "Hello."

"Mac, you didn't call me," Karen said.

Mac looked at his watch. "Oh. I'm sorry. We were busy when we got here and then I had to take some pain medicine and…"

"You were in pain?"

"Yeah. My legs were aching."

"I wish I was there with you."

"You would be bored."

"I don't think I would be bored right now."

Mac smiled and then realized someone else was on the bed with him. He realized Jo had fallen asleep on the bed. She had the crime scene pictures in her hands and spread out on the bed. "Mac?" Karen said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here," Mac replied. He sure did not want her to know that Jo was lying here on the bed with him.

"Do you like phone sex?" Karen whispered with a giggle.

Mac did not want to start that with Jo on the bed. "I'm really tired tonight," he said.

"Oh, come on, Baby. We haven't had the opportunity to do this until now. It'll give us good practice for when I'm in California."

"You think we're going to be having…phone sex?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know. I don't really think phone calls are so private anymore."

"Well, let 'em listen if they think they'll learn something."

"Karen."

"Mac. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Have you done it before?"

"No, but I want to learn with you…and only you."

Mac knew he was trapped. He would either have to tell her that Jo was on his bed or he would have to play along with her and try not to wake Jo up. He did not know which was worse. Karen might understand that Jo had fallen asleep there but she might not…after all, she had known that Jo wanted to get at him. He could not believe Jo would do something like this to him.

"Mac, are you going to answer?" Karen asked.

"Let me get into the bed," Mac said. "And then I'll call you back."

"Call me back?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay, but you better hurry."

"I will."

Mac ended the call and jumped off the bed. He had to get Jo out of this room. He shook her shoulder. "Jo, wake up," he said. "Jo."

Jo was startled when she woke up. "Mac, what are you…" Then she realized she was in his room. "Oh, my. I fell asleep."

"You need to get out of here. Karen called me and…just go to your room."

"Mac, there's something I need to show you on the crime scene photos," Jo said.

"Show me in the morning. I want to get in the bed right now."

"Okay. I'm sorry about this." Jo gathered up everything and left the room.

Mac closed the door and locked it and then he got ready for bed and got in the bed. He could not believe this. He did not really want to have phone sex. He got the phone and called Karen back.

"Hello," Karen answered.

"I'm in the bed now," Mac said. "But can't we just talk a while?"

"Are you really that tired?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll be back before Monday. We're leaving in the morning to go to Ohio."

"Okay then, but I miss you."

"I miss you too and don't worry. I'll come to California to see you."

"I know you will, but I'll still miss you."

"You know I love you though."

"I do, and I love you. Tell me again why you love me."

Mac smiled. "Because you make me happy, you're beautiful, smart, you love me, and I don't want to be without you."

"Mac Taylor, you better not be away from me too long."

"I won't."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Mac ended the call and then lay back on the bed. He could not believe Jo did that to him. He figured she did not mean to and just got sleepy while she was studying the case but it still did not make him feel any better about it. He did not want her sleeping on his bed at all. They would have to talk about that in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Mac was up early. Their flight left at 9, so they had to get there early. He got all his stuff together and went out the door, and Jo was coming out the door too. "Let's get going," Mac said.

"Mac, I am sorry about that last night," Jo said. "I fell asleep looking at those photos and files."

"Jo, don't let that happen again. You need to take the files to your own room if you're going to do that."

"I will. But I noticed something in the photos from the hotel room."

"What?"

"I'll show you in the car."

They got into the car and Jo took the photos out. "What do you see missing?" she asked.

Mac looked at the pictures but he had looked at them over and over and had not seen anything that looked different. "Tell me," he said.

"Dana was there with Travis that night, and even showered with him…so when did she leave? Where are her clothes in this photo? It's odd that she didn't leave anything in the room."

Mac scowled as he looked at the photos. "But she said that she…" He stopped in mid-sentence. "She didn't say when she left."

"Right. Why didn't she tell us when she left?"

"We didn't ask her."

"But Mac, if she was there with him like that, why did she leave in the first place?"

Mac considered that a moment. "I don't know," he said. "It looks like she would stay all night and try to spend time with him the next day."

"Well, when my husband and I were in the same hotel room, I certainly didn't get up during the night and leave like I was just staying for a while," Jo declared. "It doesn't make sense."

"You're right, so why don't we go and ask her now before we head for the airport."

"I thought you'd never say that."

Jo cranked the car and drove over to Dana Miller's house again. She was not happy to see them that early in the morning. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just need to ask you some questions," Jo said.

"Like what? I thought I had already answered all your questions."

"We have another one," Mac said. "When you were there in the hotel room with your husband…why did you leave?"

Dana stared at them a moment, taken by surprise by that question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your husband was murdered there in that hotel room," Mac said. "You were there and slept with him and took a shower with him…then what? Why did you leave?"

"I had to come back home."

"You had to leave before morning?"

"Yes. I had to get back here to my kids."

Mac shook his head. "I can't believe you just flew all the way to New York to have a roll in the sack and a shower and then just hurried back here."

"Well, I don't care what you believe. If you think there's more to it than that, prove it."

Mac looked at Jo. "We will prove it," he said. "Right now, we need your fingerprints and DNA."

"Go ahead."

They took her fingerprints and DNA and packed it away to take with them. Mac thought they were getting nowhere, though.

They went back to the car and went on to the airport. Mac studied the crime scene photos while they were on the way to the airport. He had to admit it was odd that Dana would have left and did not know anything about the murder. Then again, Sid had estimated that the time of death was at 5am but that could have been altered by the water or lying there on the beach. Mac thought everything was not what it seemed, and he thought Angela Miller had something to do with that fact. And where did Teddy come into this? He did not think Dana did the actual killing even if she knew about it, although he did not understand her part in it. He thought Carly did the actual killing but he had not met her yet. She was the one who lived in Ohio.

Mac and Jo got to the airport but when they tried to get the trunk open to get their luggage out, it would not open. "This thing opened fine earlier," Jo said.

Mac took the key and tried to open it again but the key would not turn. "Does it have a lever in the car to open the trunk?"

"Oh, I have never seen anything like this," Jo mumbled as she went up to the driver door to check. "We should have known there was something wrong when the GPS didn't work."

Mac waited while she checked for a lever or a button. He almost laughed but it was not really funny since they had to get on their flight. "I don't see anything," Jo said.

Mac tried the key gain and then he hit the top of the trunk and it flew up. He looked at Jo who was laughing. "Let's be careful what kind of car we rent," he said.

"It looks like a good car."

"Looks can be deceiving."

They got the luggage out of the trunk and Mac closed it but then it would not stay closed. "How old is this car?" he asked.

"It's a two-thousand thirteen model," Jo said.

They went inside and told the attendant that the trunk was messing up on that car. "I thought we weren't going to be able to get our luggage out," Mac said.

"I am so sorry," the man said.

Since they had had trouble, they got a discount on the rental. "By the way, that trunk won't close now," Mac said.

"We will take care of it."

Mac and Jo left there and went on to the terminal. "Wow, I hope that is the last of the antics," Jo said.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"When something like that happens, it's just all downhill from there."

"Don't say that."

They went through security and got their bags checked and sat in the waiting room. "At least this flight won't be very long," Mac said.

"That's the best thing about it," Jo replied.

The flight was delayed for a while so they did not board until 10am. Mac sat down in his seat and folded his arms with a sigh. He was tired of this trip already. He wanted to get it over with and go home. Jo sat down beside him. "Oh, don't be such a fuddy duddy," she said. "This flight will be short and then we'll maybe find our killer."

"Jo, I think Dana Miller was in on this," Mac said.

"I do too but we have to prove it."

"Just her presence there is enough to arrest her if she was in New York."

"But she's not. Maybe we will have more luck with this Carly Miller."

"I hope so. It's just strange to me that neither of these women went to New York to claim his body."

"If they know about his extramarital marriages, I supposed they don't want it, but Dana Miller would have more rights than the others because she was his rightful wife."

"Well, he's been married to Carly for six years." Mac took some of his files out of the briefcase. "Just look at this, Jo."

Jo leaned over and looked at what Mac was referring to. "Three of these women have a two year old child," Mac pointed out.

Jo shook her head. "I can see why they were furious," she said.

"I'm just beyond stunned."

Jo leaned back on her seat. "You never know what people are doing," she said. She looked at Mac. "I'm sorry for last night."

Mac shook his head. "It wasn't as bad as I made it out to be," he replied. "Don't worry about it, but Karen called and I turned over and saw you lying there and it made me feel like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar."

Jo laughed. "You consider me the cookie?"

"Jo."

"Well, you said it."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I just got so sleepy looking at all that evidence I just went to sleep."

"I didn't even eat any of the pizza. At least my legs are not aching today though."

"You were definitely resting."

"I just hope we can get this over with and get back home. Karen is leaving Monday. I at least want to be there to tell her goodbye."

"Maybe we will be there." Jo hated hearing Mac talk about Karen. She could not help herself. She did not know anything about this Karen, not that she had not done a background check on her. Everything she had told Mac was true about being in the Navy and all. She just did not like the idea that Mac was with someone else since she had let him know how she felt. She had brought him all those roses while he was in the hospital. She would see what she could do while Karen was gone over to California. Maybe Mac would get lonely and she could convince him to go out with her some time and maybe it would just go from there. She could only hope.

They landed in Columbus, Ohio at around 12Noon. Mac got his bag and walked out of the airport. Columbus, Ohio was a much bigger city than Buckhannon had been. They would need more help finding where they were going but at least there were cabs. "Are we renting a car or taking a cab?" Jo asked.

"I think it would be better to take a cab," Mac said. "We might drive around a long time before we find where we're going."

"Especially if we don't stop and ask for directions."

"Don't start that again. I'm tired and I just want to get on down there."

"Are we going to eat first?"

"Let's just get to the police station."

They got a cab and went to the police station. Soon, they were on their way to Carly Miller's house which was in an uptown neighborhood. The chief sent a deputy with them so they went up to the door and he knocked.

Someone opened the door and it was a young girl, about sixteen. "May I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Carly Miller," the deputy said. "Is she here?"

"No. I'm babysitting for her. She's at work."

"Where does she work?"

"She's a nurse at the children's hospital."

"Thanks."

Mac, Jo and the deputy went back out to the car. "Are we going to go barging into the children's hospital?" the deputy asked.

"No, we're not going to 'barge' in, but we have to go there," Mac said.

"I just don't want to cause a scene there. There are sick children there."

"I understand that, but we will get Carly out of there to talk to her."

They went over to the children's hospital and Mac and Jo went in, and the deputy followed them. Of course there was a reception desk there in the lobby. Mac walked over there and showed them his badge. "We're looking for Carly Miller," he said quietly. "We need to talk to her."

The receptionist just looked at Mac a moment and then typed in her computer. "She's working on the eighth floor," she said.

"We would appreciate it if you would not call her and tell her that we're coming."

"Of course not."

Mac, Jo and the deputy went to the elevator and went up to the eighth floor. When they came out, Mac hated to go on with this but he had no choice. He just hoped the woman was not in some critical situation. They would wait if she was but they had to talk to her.

Mac looked at the deputy. "Why don't you go back down and wait for us?" he asked. "I don't want to make a scene here."

"Okay," the deputy replied.

Mac and Jo walked on to the nurse's station. "May I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"We need to talk to Carly Miller," Mac said. "Is she busy?"

"She's with a patient right now."

"Will you tell her that someone is here to see her?"

"She should be back up here in a few minutes."

"Good. We'll wait."

Mac and Jo sat in the waiting room that was there at the nurse's station. "Oh, Mac, I feel like an intruder here," Jo whispered.

"I don't like it either," Mac said. "But we have to talk to her."

"Couldn't we wait until she gets off work?"

"Jo, we're not here to cause trouble for anyone but her."

"Right. I guess it's just where we are."

"It is."

They waited and after a while, a nurse came into the waiting room. She had the reddest hair Mac had ever seen and it was long and curly. She had blue eyes and was wearing blue scrubs. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Mac stood up. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor from New York," he said. "You probably know what I'm here about."

"You're here about that rotten man I called a husband for six years, I assume."

"You know he's dead?"

"Yes, I know he's dead. If you're wanting me to claim his body, forget it. Ask one of his other wives."

"Who told you that he had three other wives?"

"Angela Miller."

"And how long have you known that?"

"About a week, I guess. I was his 'second' wife."

Mac could hear the anger in Carly's voice and see it in her eyes too. "You know he was murdered," he said. "We also know you were in New York the night that Travis Miller was killed."

"And just what makes you think that?"

"You were described to a T by a man named Teddy who owns the Seagull. He said you came there to get a swim fin replaced and you more than likely stole a boat…but then again, I don't think he was telling me the whole truth."

Carly folded her arms. "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"You were there and you're a suspect in his murder. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"I can't think of a thing. Why would you think I killed him?"

"Because you were angry, hurt, and you wanted to teach him a lesson?"

"Prove it. If there's nothing else, I have work to do."

Mac knew they did not have enough evidence to arrest her, but he had to prove that she was in New York. All he had was the word of Teddy whom he did not think was telling the whole truth. "You're not out of this yet," he said. "I believe you killed him and I believe two others helped you and maybe Teddy even helped you to get rid of the body."

"Prove it."

"Where did you meet your husband?" Jo asked.

"We met at the beach," Carly replied.

Mac wrote that down. "At the beach, huh? What were you doing? Sunbathing?"

"I was lying there on the beach and he walked over to me."

"Where was this? There are not beaches in West Virginia."

"No kidding. I was in Myrtle Beach, and he was there on business and took a while to have a little fun."

"And he just fell for you."

"That's the significance of the beach, then?" Jo asked.

"I hate the beach now," Carly said. "I had always loved it and thought I had met the most wonderful man in the world…until a week ago."

Mac stared at her a moment. "Is that why you threw him out on the beach?" he asked.

Carly's eyes flashed as she glared at him. "Don't try to trap me," she said. "If you want to know anything else, you just talk to my lawyer."

"Let me guess…Angela Miller?"

"Wouldn't you love that?"

"I think you need to come down to the police station with us," Mac said.

"I will not," Carly declared. "You have no right to take me down there."

"I have every right. Now, if you don't want to go out of here in cuffs, you better cooperate."

Mac thought if looks could kill, he would be falling dead with the hateful look she was giving him now. "Tell your boss that you have a date with the police," he said.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," Carly replied.

Mac and Jo left the waiting room and watched as Carly went to the nurse's station and they could see her glare at them as she explained to her superior that she had to go to the police station. They could also see the surprise on the head nurse's face as she looked around at them. Once she was done talking to her, Carly went into another room. "Where is she going?" Mac asked.

"To get her things from her locker," the head nurse replied. "What is this about? Do you really think she would kill her husband?"

"Yes, I do, and if she didn't, someone sure is going to a lot of trouble to make it look like she did. Has she said anything about her husband lately?"

"Not anything unusual."

"She didn't tell you about any trouble they were having?"

"No, but she did tell me that she was going to get a divorce."

"A permanent one," Jo remarked.

Carly came back from the other room, but Mac thought she looked a little nervous now. "Let's go," he said.

They went down to the deputy's car and went to the police station where they took Carly's fingerprints and DNA. They sent the fingerprints to New York to compare to the ones from the hotel room, but there had been no unknown fingerprints in the room. However, there had been DNA on the artificial nail and when the DNA was run through the system, it found the match.

"She was there," Jo said when she and Mac had the results.

"Yes," Mac replied. "But then so was Dana Miller but we can't prove she killed her husband."

"Mac, you know they were all in on this."

"We have to prove it, Jo. If we go into court with stuff like this, they'll throw the case out."

"It looks more promising against Carly Miller. Maybe we can make her roll over on the others."

"We'll see."

They went into the interrogation room where Carly Miller was pacing back and forth. "When am I getting out of here?" she asked.

"Not any time soon," Mac said. "Sit down."

Carly just stared at him a moment but then she sat down at the table. Mac laid some pictures on the table. "You see that?" he asked as he pointed to a picture of the artificial nail.

Carly looked at the picture and then looked at Mac. "So?"

"You know that was your nail. Your DNA was on it. You lost it while you were rummaging through your husband's things. What were you looking for?"

"Okay, so I was there. I went there that day and told them I was his wife and I went in there to find that wedding ring I had given him if he had it in there and I also wanted that gold watch I gave him."

"So you killed him and then tried to rob him too?"

"He was my husband. I had a right to be in his room."

"Actually, he couldn't be your husband because he was already married to Dana Miller before he married you."

"I don't care. I still have a marriage license."

"You killed your husband and then you went through his things looking for something," Mac said. "Then, Teddy, the store owner helped you get him into that boat and you threw him out on the beach. You both disposed of that boat and I'll just bet wherever that boat is, the murder weapon is there too."

"The problem with all that is that you don't have any proof of anything you're saying," Carly said.

"Well, we're going to talk to Teddy too, and I just wonder what he's going to say."

"I don't care what he says. He doesn't know me."

"I think he probably knows you pretty well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you bribed him into helping you, and you had great persuasion too."

Carly glared at Mac. "Are you saying that I slept with him to get his help?" she asked.

"Are you saying you had his help?" Mac asked.

"I'm not saying anything else. You're trying to twist my words. I want a lawyer."

"I just think that you got so angry when you found out that your husband had been fooling you all these years," Mac said. "I think you got so angry that you plotted to kill him and you found out that Dana and Angela were just as angry, and Angela figured out the whole thing so that you could get away with it, and then you employed Teddy for the muscle to dispose of the body because you thought it wouldn't look like a woman could get him out of there and throw him out like that."

"I suppose you better ask Teddy about all this because he must be the one who killed him," Carly said.

"Oh, I'm sure he's going to have a lot to say when he's faced with life in prison or the death penalty because this was premeditated murder."

"I'll take that lawyer now."

Mac gathered up his evidence and put it back in the briefcase. "You know, you may think you're going to get away with this but you're not," he said.

Mac and Jo left the interrogation room. The chief was standing outside the interrogation room. "You really think she did this?" he asked.

"Don't you?" Mac asked.

The chief, whose name was Wade Summers, nodded. "It sure looks like it."

"She was there in that room and searching through his things."

"I guess you need to find that boat and murder weapon."

"My team is searching for it. We can hold her for twenty-four hours."

"Not when her lawyer gets here."

"We need to make sure that woman doesn't leave town. We have enough to show a judge and arrest her."

"We'll go and talk to Judge Bricker."

"Good."

Mac hoped they could get this woman back to New York. He was sure she killed her husband and that she would confess it if they could talk to her more. Maybe he would get back to New York before Monday after all.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Mac had his arrest warrant and search warrant. Carly Miller was at home with her kids now. Mac hated to go there and arrest her in front of them but he had no choice. He, Jo and Chief Summers went to the house along with another deputy. Neither of them were happy with the job they had to do today, but they went up to the door and the chief knocked. Soon, the door opened and Carly was there with her brilliant red hair…but she also had her two year old in her arms.

"What do you want?" Carly asked.

"I think you know why we're here," Chief Summers said. "Is there someone here to take care of your kids?"

"I think you know where my husband is."

"Ma'am, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I'll have to call my mother," Carly said with a glare. "I guess you'll be coming in."

"Yes, we will."

They went into the house and Carly glared at Mac as she closed the door. "I hope you're happy," she said.

"I'm not," Mac replied. "I'm never happy about taking a mother from her kids, and this is your fault."

Carly went into the kitchen. Mac, Jo and the chief sat down in the living room. "This is just terrible," Jo said as she looked at the children at the dining room table that was visible from the living room.

"It's not our fault," Mac replied. "She knew the consequences of this."

"I know but it doesn't help those children any."

"The unseen victims."

A little boy about five years old came over to them. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Chief Summers looked at Mac. "We're going to talk to your mother for a while," he said.

"Why?"

"You should be eating your breakfast."

The little boy went back to the table. There was a little girl at the table who looked to be about 4 and then there was the 2 year old baby boy. Carly came from the bedroom dressed and had the baby dressed too. "My mother will be here shortly," she said.

Mac watched her take care of the children and then go and get them dressed. Then finally, Carly's mother arrived. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I have to go and answer some questions, Mother," Carly said.

Mac walked over to her. "We won't do this in front of your children," he said. "Just come on outside."

Carly glared at him with hatred. They went outside after she told her children goodbye. Once outside, the chief read Carly her rights and put her into his car. Then they went down to the police station. Carly was booked and then sat in the interrogation room, but she had called her lawyer and they could not talk to her until the lawyer arrived.

Mac sat and studied his evidence along with Jo. "Mac, we really don't have anything but circumstantial evidence," Jo said.

"Very condemning circumstantial evidence," Mac replied. "Her nail was there."

"And that's all, Mac. We don't even have the murder weapon or the boat that they hauled him out of there in. We can't even prove that the boat was even used for this."

Mac sighed. He knew she was right. "She was still in that hotel room where that murder took place and she has to explain that."

"And Dana Miller was there too, and Angela Miller lives in New York where he was murdered."

Mac rubbed the back of his neck. He was stressed out over this case. He really had nothing to go on but the description that Teddy gave him. He knew that had to be this Carly…but knowing and proving were two different things. He had to have proof. Eye witness testimony was not considered very reliable.

When Carly Miller's lawyer arrived, she met Mac and Jo first. "You know you can't hold her on such shoddy evidence," she said.

"I don't think it's so shoddy," Mac replied. "Her fake nail was found at the scene, and she can't deny that it's hers because it had her DNA on it, and this story that she's telling that she was searching for something does not sound authentic."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You have no proof that she killed her husband, who was not even her husband. You can't hold her."

"We're going to talk to her."

"I'm talking to her first."

Mac and Jo watched that lawyer go into the interrogation room. "You knew this was going to happen," Jo said.

"I suppose I did," Mac replied. "We just have to find that boat and that murder weapon."

"Teddy is bound to know where it is."

"He could have sunk it out there somewhere."

"I have a feeling that this case is going to sit on the corner of your desk for a while, Mac."

Mac frowned. He had had plenty of cases that haunted him for many years because he could not solve them…a murderer had gotten away with their crime. He did not want that to be the case this time.

By the time Mac and Jo got done with the interrogation, they knew they did not have enough evidence to extradite Carly Miller to New York. She would have a preliminary hearing before a grand jury but Mac had no hope that she would stand trial for murder. And Dana Miller could not be convicted of murder either, and Angela Miller was not even in the picture.

Mac sat on the plane going back to New York. He stared out the window since he got the window seat this time. He was glad to be going home but he was not happy that he would have to go back to Ohio in three months to be at the preliminary hearing. In the meantime, Carly could go right back to her life and her lawyer would plan her defense. Unless they could find that boat and that murder weapon…she would get away with murder.

The plane landed in New York at about 7pm. Mac got his suitcase from the carousel and was glad that it had wheels on it. Then he heard someone say, "Mac!"

Mac looked to see Karen coming that way. He smiled as she ran into his arm. "Oh, you're back!" she said.

Mac kissed her. "How did you know I was coming in on this flight?" he asked.

"Don Flack told me."

"Oh. I sure did miss you."

"I missed you too." Karen moved closer to him. "And I am going to keep you occupied all night."

"I don't mind that."

"Then tomorrow, we're going to stay in bed all day."

"I don't know if I can do that," Mac said. "Things aren't going good with the case."

Just then, Jo walked up. "Hi, Karen," she said.

"Hi," Karen replied. "I'm just going to steal him if you don't mind."

Jo wanted to roll her eyes and tell her just how much she minded that but she would not. "Go ahead but he has to file a report."

Mac looked at Karen. "She's right. I need to go and do all that," he said. "I'll see you later."

"At my place," Karen said.

Mac smiled. "I'll be there."

"I'll drop you off at the lab."

"Great, but I want to go home first and get rid of this suitcase and change clothes."

Karen looked at Jo. "I can drop you off too," Karen said.

"No thanks," Jo replied. "Don is here to pick me up. I wouldn't want his trip to be for nothing."

"Okay."

Mac and Karen hurried out of the airport and went out to her car. Mac put his suitcase in the trunk and then got in the car. Karen grabbed him in a wild kiss. "Oh, I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too," Mac replied. "Let's go. I do want to get all this stuff over with so I can spend some time with you before you have to leave Monday."

"Only one more day."

Mac heard that sad tone in her voice. "Don't worry about it," he said.

Karen headed for Mac's apartment. "I've been boxing things up," she said. "I feel like I'm moving away."

"But when you get back, you'll be moving in with me," Mac informed her.

Karen looked at him. "Are you sure you want me to?"

Mac scowled at that. "Well, I wouldn't want my wife to live in a separate apartment."

"Oh yes, so we're going to get married as soon as I get back?"

"I thought you wanted to."

"I do but I just hope you won't change your mind while I'm gone."

Mac frowned. "Will you stop worrying about that?" he asked. "Why do I have to keep telling you that I love you and don't want anyone else?"

"Jo wants you," Karen said. "She will get you if she can."

"She can't." Mac could not help but think of the fact that Jo fell asleep on his bed. He had wondered if she did that on purpose. He had been so sleepy when she got there, he barely knew what was going on. "She can't get me, Karen. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, but I don't trust her. She is jealous."

"I don't think she's that jealous, Karen. She's just flirtatious."

"Very flirtatious."

They arrived at Mac's apartment and went up to the right floor. "You think you can find the key hole this time?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Don't start that again," Mac said with a chuckle. He got the door open and they went inside. He went into his bedroom and put the suitcase on the bed. "I hate leaving stuff in the suitcase."

"You're so organized," Karen said.

"So, is your stuff going ahead of you?"

"Yes. It leaves tomorrow morning and I leave Monday morning. I start the job Tuesday. Monday is going to be more of a short day of getting me acquainted with the place."

Mac stopped what he was doing and turned to her. He squeezed her shoulders. "You're going to do fine," he said. "You're a beautiful, intelligent woman and I know you can do this."

"I just wish I could do it without leaving you," Karen replied.

"Honey, everything is going to be fine."

Karen put her arms around his neck. "I want to get in this bed with you," she said. "And I want us to have sex until we are exhausted."

Mac smiled. "Well, I have to go to the office."

"Can't you just take a few minutes?"

"No, Karen. I have to get down there and let the chief know what happened. I have to get a shower."

Karen took her top off. "Then I'm taking one with you," she declared.

"Well, I guess I can't resist that."

Mac got everything put away and went into the bathroom. Karen got into the shower first. "You better hurry and get in here," she said. "I'm ready for you."

Mac shook his head. "Now, you know I have to hurry," he said.

"I'll change your mind."

Mac got into the shower and let the water flow over him but he did not stay under the water for long because Karen pushed him against the wall and kissed him. "You're all mine for a little while," she said.

"You talked me into it," Mac replied and grabbed her in a hard kiss.

By the time Mac got out of the shower, he knew the chief was going to be angry at him for not getting there sooner. What could he do when he had a woman hanging on him who would not take no for an answer? He knew what he could have done…he could have gone on anyway, but he did not want to.

Karen grabbed him around the shoulders from behind and hung on his shoulders. Her wet hair fell around him. "So what time will you be out of that office?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "I'll have to get through the chewing out first and then I'll have to write my report."

"He's going to chew you out?"

"I'm sure he will but it was worth it."

Karen smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

Mac got dressed in blue jeans and a gray shirt while Karen was getting her clothes on. "Don't forget to come to my place tonight," she said. "The bed is still up."

Mac smiled. "Okay, but don't forget to lock my door when you leave," he said.

"I'm going to drive you to the office and then I'll go home."

When they were both ready, Karen drove Mac to the lab. He kissed her and hurried inside. As he came out of the elevator at the lab, the chief was waiting for him in his office. Mac had expected that. He went into the office. "Where have you been?" the chief asked.

"I had to go home before I came here," Mac said. "I'm about to make out my report."

"Mac, you should have already been here and had that done."

"I'm sorry. I was busy."

"Are you shirking your duties?"

"No, but…I'm here now." Mac did not have to tell him everything about his life. He sat down at his desk and began working on his report.

"Detective Danville told me that your trip was unproductive."

Mac frowned. "For the most part it was," he said. "We don't have enough evidence to convict either of our suspects. Carly Miller has a lawyer now and Dana Miller really has no reason for one. I don't know. I think this is going to be one of those cases that haunts me for years to come."

"I hope not, Taylor."

Mac finished his report and printed out a copy for the chief. "If we can find that boat and the murder weapon, I think we can prove that Carly Miller was in on this and Theodore Collins too."

"What do you think Theodore Collins has to do with this?"

"I think he helped them dispose of the body. I think he knows exactly where that boat is, and he may have gotten rid of the knife out there in the ocean somewhere. We'll probably never find that but it's much harder to hide a boat."

"You don't think he would just ditch a boat?"

"Boats are not cheap and I think when he thinks things are settling down, he's going to try and collect insurance from it and then I think he's going to pretend to buy a new boat when in fact he is going to have that boat renamed."

Sinclair considered that. "You may be right, Taylor," he said. "You just have to prove it."

"I will."

Sinclair looked at Mac. "You also need to stop letting your personal life cause you to be late for work," he said.

"Chief, Karen is leaving Monday for a whole year. When I got back, she was waiting for me at the airport and I had missed her. So I spent a little time with her before I came to the office."

"A year? Why is she leaving for a year?"

"She's going to California for a job and a career boost."

"And you get to sit here and twiddle your thumbs, huh?"

Mac looked at him. "I guess."

"You can really pick 'em, Taylor."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. None of my business, but I hope you can get your mind on your work for a while."

Mac frowned as the chief left the office. He supposed he had been distracted a lot lately, but it was not just because of Karen. It was his legs too. He could not help but remember how they broke them. It made him nervous and made his legs ache. He supposed it was post-traumatic stress but he did not want to see any more doctors.

That evening when Mac left the office, they had not come any closer to finding that boat. It was dark outside too. Mac's Avalanche was in the parking garage so he went down to it. He called Karen before he left. "I'm going to make one stop and then I'll be there," he said.

"I'm waiting for you, and I have something special for us to eat," Karen replied.

"Great. I'm starved."

"You just hurry."

"I will."

Mac left the parking garage and went over to the Seagull Nest to look around again. He could not figure out how they got Travis Miller's body out of that hotel room without anyone seeing them. There had been no tire marks on the carpet in the room so he could not imagine that they had pushed a laundry cart in there. He went to the hotel room and started to unlock the door but he noticed that the door had been forced open because the door jamb was broken at the lock. Mac took out his gun and pushed the door open. He did not find anyone in the room. He had to wonder why anyone would be in this room. What were they looking for? They had cleaned the room out pretty much when they examined it.

Mac noticed that the vent in the wall under the table was slightly open. He got over there and opened it. Inside, there was blood. Mac frowned. Did they hide the murder weapon in there? If they did, someone had come back for it. Mac went out to his truck and got the camera and took pictures of the vent and the blood. He put the camera back in the truck and then took samples of the blood and dusted for fingerprints, but there were none.

Mac put all that into the truck and then walked around the hotel to the cement path that led down to the boat dock…and Theodore Collins' store. He walked down there paying close attention to the path although they had inspected this path before. He walked all the way down to the boat dock and then over to the store which was closed now. He got the feeling that he was not here alone and wondered if someone was watching him. He turned to look toward the boat dock again and suddenly, he heard something behind him and then something hard hit him across the shoulders.

Mac fell to the concrete on his knees which did nothing good for his still-healing legs and hips. He shook his head and tried to grab for his weapon but someone snatched it from the holster along with his cell phone. Then they grabbed his wrists and started to put cuffs on him but Mac remembered the last time he was kidnapped and suddenly, his fear became a giant. "NO!" he yelled and elbowed the person in the nose.

Mac tried to get up but the man tackled him, grabbing him by the legs. Mac could not help but go down. Then the man grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the ground. He grabbed Mac around the neck and held the gun to his head. "Don't move," he said.

Mac knew he had been right now because his attacker was Teddy. "You think you're going to get away with this?" Mac asked.

"You won't live to tell about it," Teddy replied. "You just couldn't stay away could you? You just couldn't stop snooping and let it go."

"No, I couldn't! You helped them kill that man!"

"I killed him myself! You were right about everything except about who killed him."

"How did they get you to lie like this?"

"They didn't! It's the truth!"

"Hogwash!"

Teddy stood up. "Now get up," he said.

Mac got up and faced him. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Get over there on that boat."

Mac looked toward the boat. He certainly did not want to be wounded so he went on toward the boat. Teddy followed him and then handcuffed him to the boat. "What do you think you're going to do with me?" Mac asked.

"Just shut up," Teddy said. "If you had just stayed away, none of this would be happening."

"You can't get away with this!"

"I don't want to hear that. They won't find you."

Teddy started the boat and headed out. Mac wondered where they were going but he had a feeling that only one person was coming back. Karen knew when he left the office. They would find his Avalanche and they would know he had been here. He thought of Karen and wished he could just tell her he loved her…


	13. Chapter 13

Karen was waiting for Mac at her apartment. She looked at her watch and thought he should be there by now. She tried to call his phone but of course, got the voice mail. She thought maybe he was getting something for her…after all, he said he had to stop for something. She had no idea where he was going but she would wait a little longer…then again, why was he not answering his phone?

Karen waited a while longer and then tried to call Mac again, but there was no answer. "Mac, where are you?" she said. She thought maybe something came up so she put the dinner in the oven and sat on the sofa in the living room. She supposed he would call her when he could.

Mac was trying to figure out what he could do to get out of this situation. He could not get loose from the cuffs. They had been traveling for quite a while now. Was this man going to throw him out in the ocean? He could not think of another reason that they were going out on the water.

Teddy finally stopped the boat and it bobbed up and down. Mac looked up at him as he stood up. "What do you think you're doing?" Mac asked.

Teddy aimed the gun at him. "You can go in that water wounded or you can go in it the way you are," he said.

Mac swallowed hard. "You won't get away with this."

"You just let me worry about that." Teddy put the gun to Mac's throat and then unlocked the cuffs. "Get up."

Mac stood up and glared at Teddy. It was very dark out there since there were no lights. Teddy shoved Mac toward the other end of the boat but Mac was not going over the side of that boat without a fight. He grabbed the man's arm and then jammed the heel of his hand into his nose. Teddy was a big man, and he grabbed Mac and threw him down in the bottom of the boat. Mac wished he was stronger but he just did not have all his strength back yet. Teddy got him up, holding both of his arms behind him. "No!" Mac yelled. He put his feet on the edge of the boat.

"Stop that, or I'll break your leg!" Teddy said.

Mac almost trembled at the thought of that. He did not see any way out of this except to go over the side…and Teddy threw him in and then headed back to shore. Mac swam after the boat, but he could not catch it. He was not sure how long he could keep swimming. He still did not have all his strength in his hips and legs. He hung there in the water a moment trying not to be too filled with dread. He would not be so nervous about this if he was at his peak strength like before.

It was incredibly dark out there in that water but Mac started swimming the way the boat had gone. It was out of sight now and Mac was not sure how far it was to shore. He swam until he was exhausted and his legs were on the verge of cramping. He knew if that happened, he would drown. He looked around him but there were no lights or anything…so that meant there were no boats out there.

Mac began swimming again trying to pace himself. He had been swimming some but not this far. He had lost a lot of strength lying in that bed. As he swam, he suddenly felt his leg trying to cramp. He stopped and tried to keep his breathing under control. Then his leg cramped. He groaned with that pain but he could not give in.

Suddenly, a light shined on Mac. He looked and realized there was a boat close to him. "Help me!" Mac yelled.

"Hold your horses, Taylor."

Mac frowned as he thought he recognized that voice. Then a life preserver hit the water in front of him. Mac put it around him and then tried to relax his leg as he was being pulled to the boat. Strong arms pulled him into the boat and Mac lay on the bottom a moment and coughed. He looked up into the face of Howard Bailey.

"What? You're not glad to see me?" Bailey asked.

"No, I'm not!" Mac growled.

"Well, I can always throw you back out there but I don't want to do that. Nobody is going to kill you but me."

"Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Nah, we're going to fight fair and square. Just relax there while I get us back to shore."

"If you knew I was there, why did you wait so long to get me out?" Mac asked.

"I wanted to see how much you can take," Bailey replied. "You're not ready for a death match yet."

Mac could not believe what was happening but he did not have time to think about it because his leg started cramping again. He had to get up and stand on it to relieve the pain. He glared at Bailey. How could he take this guy down now? He was in no shape to fight anyone and he knew when he had to take Bailey down, he would have to fight unless he just shot him.

When they got to the boat dock, Bailey grabbed Mac and shoved him out on the dock. Mac got up. "I'm going to get you, Bailey!" he said.

"Your friend over there is waiting for you," Bailey replied and turned his boat around to leave.

Mac looked to see what he was talking about and saw that Teddy was tied up sitting in front of his store. He glared at Bailey. "This doesn't make it up!" he yelled.

"I'm counting on it, Taylor!"

Mac felt so angry, he forgot that his leg hurt. He limped over to Teddy who was tied tightly and would not be getting loose. "Well, I guess you thought you wouldn't be seeing me again," he said.

Teddy glared at him, but he could not say anything because he was gagged too. Mac got his cell phone that Teddy had thrown in the grass beside the walkway. He noticed that he had some missed calls from Karen. "I'll take care of these calls before I do anything for you," he said. He dialed Karen's number…

"Hello!" Karen answered. "Mac?"

"Yes, it's me, Honey. I'll be there later. I'm sorry but something came up."

"I figured it was something like that. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac ended that call and then called Don and told him to get down there to the dock. Soon, Mac heard sirens and Don arrived with some other officers and Danny. "What happened?" Don asked when he saw that Mac was wet.

"Well, here's our true murderer," Mac said. "He thought it would be a good idea to take me out there and throw me out in the ocean."

"What? How did you get back? How…"

Mac put his hand up for quiet. "I'll explain everything, but I am freezing right now."

"Right."

They got Teddy and Mac went to his Avalanche which he was glad had leather seats. He was shivering and turned the heat on. He had to get a hot shower when he got to the lab. That is just what he did. He certainly did not want Karen to know about this. He would have to make a report about it, however, so now the team and the chief would know that Howard Bailey had been there. He did not want them hovering over him.

When Mac was done with his shower, he got dressed and went to his office and started on his report. Danny came to his office. "What happened out there?" he asked.

Mac sighed. "I'm about to write my report," he said. "You can read it."

"Mac, you said he threw you out in the ocean, so how did you get back?"

"A boat came by and rescued me, and brought me to shore."

"What about Collins? How did you catch him?"

"Someone saw him take me out there so they captured him and tied him up."

Danny folded his arms. "You're not telling me the whole story."

Mac looked at him with his boss look. "I don't remember any rule that says I have to tell you the whole story," he said.

Danny lost his boldness then. "Right. I just wanted to know."

"You'll know later, now let me get to my report."

Danny nodded and left the office. He blew out a breath as he realized he had crossed Mac's path without giving a signal. He did not like crossing Mac but he had just wanted to know what happened. What could have happened that he did not want them to know?

Mac wrote out his report and then went down to the precinct where Theodore Collins was in the interrogation room. Chief Sinclair was there too. "You think this man killed Travis Miller?" he asked.

"He said he did," Mac replied.

"Why? What reason does he have?"

"I don't know that yet, but I'm going to find out."

"You wasted all that time going to visit those women when this was the murderer all the time?"

"I didn't know he killed them." Mac looked into the interrogation room. "And I'm still not sure he did. He has some sort of connection to Carly Miller…and it's strong enough for him to go to prison for her."

Sinclair looked at Mac. "You mean you think he lied about killing that man to protect her?" he asked.

Mac nodded. "I do."

"What would make a man do that?"

Mac considered that. He had no idea what would cause Theodore to do something like that for Carly Miller. He remembered how Collins had described Carly as being so beautiful. He had thought the man was in love with her but he did not know what his connection to her was. "I'm going to find out all I can," he said and went into the interrogation room.

Teddy stared at Mac a moment. "You're one of the luckiest men I've ever seen," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Mac asked.

"What are the odds that someone would find you out there? If it wasn't for that, you'd be dead right now and I wouldn't be here."

Mac absorbed that. "You know what kind of trouble you're in, don't you?"

"Sure I do. What have I got to lose?"

"Your life?"

"My life's worth nothing."

"Why?" Mac laid a picture of the victim on the table. "What's your connection to him? He was stabbed twenty times. That's a lot of rage or passion. Why did you do it?"

"I have my reasons and I don't have to tell you."

"Come on, Collins. What reason did you have to do this to Travis Miller?" Mac asked.

"I think I want my lawyer now. I'm not telling you anything."

Mac just stared at him a moment. He knew someone had been coaching all these people he had been talking to. He thought it was Angela Miller too. He was beginning to think that she was a very intelligent lawyer. They had planned that murder and they were going to get away with it if he did not find a way to get one of them to talk. Now he had Theodore Collins sitting here confessing and he did not believe he did it.

Mac put a picture of Carly Miller on the table. "How do you know that woman?" he asked.

"I don't know her," Collins said. "What makes you think I know her?"

"Because no one goes to prison for someone they don't know."

Collins folded his arms. "I'm not going to prison for anyone but myself. I don't want the death penalty."

Mac stared at him. "I'm going to figure it out," he declared. "And then I'm going to get to the truth of the matter."

"Do what you want, Taylor."

Mac put his evidence away. "We'll talk again."

Mac got up and went out of the interrogation room. "Well, what makes you think he didn't kill him?" Don asked.

"Because there's no apparent connection. Collins there is a beach store owner and Miller works for an employment agency. What connection could they possibly have?"

Don considered that. "It doesn't seem likely, but what connection does he have with those women?" he asked.

Mac shook his head. "We need to dig deeper. I'll get Adam on it."

Mac headed for the lab. He had to figure this situation out. There had to be something that they were missing. He knew Collins did not kill Travis Miller, and he knew Carly Miller did. If he could not get enough evidence to prove it, Carly Miller would get away with it.

Mac walked out of the elevator at the lab and went to his office. He dropped his file on his desk and sat down. How could he prove anything without the murder weapon and the boat that the victim was transported in? That was just an assumption of his anyway. He had no proof that that was the way it happened.

Mac went down to the computer lab and told Adam to dig deeper into Theodore Collins' life and find out what, if any, connections he had to Carly Miller or any of those other women. "Do it in the morning," Mac said. "He's not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Boss," Adam replied.

Mac went down to his Avalanche and headed for Karen's apartment. He hoped she was still expecting him but it was very late. He went into the building and got into the elevator. Just as the elevator doors were closing, someone stuck their hand in. Mac was shocked to see Howard Bailey step in. Bailey tried to grab Mac by the arms, but Mac gave him a bloody nose. Outraged, Bailey kicked Mac against the wall of the elevator. He grabbed Mac and held him against the wall. "Is that any way to treat the person who saved your life?" Bailey asked.

Mac tried to shove him off but he could not. He glared into Bailey's eyes. "I wouldn't give you credit for it!" he said.

"You'd have drowned out there if it hadn't been for me watching you, Taylor!"

"Let go of me!"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. I guess you are since you're going to see that hot chick you've got waiting for you."

Mac found enough strength to shove Bailey off him then. They struggled until the elevator doors opened and then Bailey jumped out of the elevator. "See you around when you're better, Taylor," he said as he was running down the hall.

Mac went after him but he could not catch him. Bailey went into the stairwell and Mac could hear him going down. "You won't enjoy it when we meet again, Bailey!" Mac yelled.

"I'm counting on it, Taylor!"

Mac slammed the stairwell door and headed on to Karen's apartment. His legs ached from swimming and the one that had been cramping was the worst of all. He had to do something about this. After Karen was gone to California, he thought he would take a trip himself.

Karen was lying on the sofa asleep when she heard the knock on her door. She jumped up and ran to the door. "Mac!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I got a little delayed."

"Come on. I kept the food warm."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Mac followed her to the kitchen feeling more tired than he would want to say. He sat down at the table slowly with a grimace. He did not want her to know what had happened. "I wanted us to eat in bed," Karen said.

Mac thought he wanted to just stay where he was but he also thought the bed would feel good too. "Just go in there and wait for me," Karen said.

"Okay," Mac replied. He got up slowly when she was not looking and went into the bedroom. He was not sure how long he could hide this from her but he would as long as he could. He got into the bed and thought he would fall asleep before she got in there.

Karen came into the room and thought Mac was asleep. She got into the bed and set the tray on the bed and then she kissed him. "Are you so tired?" she asked.

"I am," Mac replied.

"You don't want to eat anything?"

Mac propped up on his elbow. "I'll eat some."

"Great."

Mac thought he would not be able to stay awake but he managed to eat but he knew he would not be doing anything else.

The next morning, Karen was up early. She had to prepare for everything to be moved today. Most of her stuff was in boxes but not all of it yet. She looked at Mac lying there asleep and wished that he was going with her but she would not ask him to go and leave his good job, especially since she was coming back in a year. She leaned over and kissed Mac. "Wake up, you handsome thing," she said.

Mac opened his eyes. "You're up already?" he asked.

"Yes. I have a lot to do today."

Mac stretched and that made his leg feel like it wanted to cramp again. "Something wrong?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "My legs are sore," he said.

"Well, I would say just stay there in the bed but the movers are coming this morning."

"I know."

Mac sat up on the side of the bed and yawned. "I have to get to the office this morning anyway," he said.

Karen sat down beside him and put her arms around his neck. "Well, they won't be here for about two hours," she said. "You think that's long enough?"

Mac smiled. "Do you?"

"I think we can make it."

"We have tonight. I'm going to take you out to the finest restaurant and we're going to the opera and then we're going back to my place."

"I won't have a place after today."

Mac pushed her hair back. "You will always have a place," he said.

"Oh, Mac, I don't want to go."

"Yes, you do. I'll come to see you."

"I know you will but I want to be with you every night."

"You will when you get back."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Later that morning, Mac went to the office. He wanted to see if they had found anymore evidence but he found that things were about the same. Adam was still digging into the backgrounds of their suspects. "I checked into Carly Miller's background," Adam said. "Her birth certificate has her mother's name but the father's name isn't there. It says 'unknown'."

"Unknown?" Mac asked.

"Yes. That's what is says."

Mac thought about that a moment. "Check into Theodore Collins and find out where he was around the time Carly Miller was born."

"I already did. Carly Miller was born in Cincinnati, Ohio and her mother is Brenda Bowls."

"Bowls. That's the name of the woman that Collins told me…Carly Bowls. He knows her somehow…maybe he's even her father."

"Do we have their DNA?"

"I have Carly Miller's DNA, and we're about to have Theodore Collins' DNA."

Mac left the computer lab and went to get a warrant for Theodore Collins' DNA. If he was Carly's father, that would answer the question of why he would go to prison for her. It would give enough reasonable doubt.

When Mac had the warrant, he went to the precinct where Collins was being held in lockup. "I will not give my DNA!" Collins declared when Mac came into the interrogation room.

"I have a warrant for it," Mac said.

"I don't care what you have. I refuse to give it. You can't make me."

"That's right," Collins' lawyer said. "You can't force him to give his DNA."

"Yes I can," Mac replied. "I have the warrant right here."

The lawyer looked at the warrant. "He confessed to the murder anyway. What else do you want, Taylor?"

"The truth."

"What truth?"

"I believe that he is Carly Miller's father and if he is, we will have enough evidence to believe that he is lying so that he can keep his daughter out of prison."

Collins started to say something. "Don't say a word!" the lawyer said and looked at Mac. "You can't prove that."

"Let me have his DNA if you're so sure of that."

The lawyer looked at Collins. "He has the warrant," he said. "Are you still going to refuse? There'll be consequences."

"I want to talk to you in private," Collins said.

Mac left his kit on the table. "Don't take too long," he said.

Mac went out where Don was waiting. "He's refusing to give his DNA," Mac said.

"I don't know of many reasons why he would do that," Don replied.

"Only one that I know of and that's that he is Carly's father. He knows if we prove that, we're going to have a reason that he's confessing to a murder he didn't commit."

Don looked at Mac. "Why won't it prove that he 'did' do it?" he asked. "I mean, if she's his daughter, he might kill the man out of anger."

Mac had to admit that was true. He thought he might have to accept the fact that Collins was going to jail for murder but he did not like putting someone in prison for something they did not do…even if the man did try to murder him.

Soon, the lawyer asked Mac to come back into the room. "My client has something he wants to tell you," he said.

Mac sat down at the table across from Collins. "I'm listening."

"Carly is my daughter," Collins said. "That's why I killed that bigot. He married her after he already had another wife, and then he married two more! He made a fool of her!"

"And you were angry."

"You better believe I was mad! He was in that hotel room with that other woman. I waited till she left. He didn't know I was there anywhere and he sure didn't know I was Carly's father. When his other woman left, I went to his room and pretended that I wanted to talk to him about some business, and I killed him."

"He just let you in?"

"Yeah…when I told him I was her father, he knew he was in trouble."

"And you stabbed him instead of shooting him?"

"Stabbing causes a lot less noise."

"Then why did you describe your daughter to us?"

"She had been there to see me. I knew you wouldn't find anything that would point to her as the murderer but when you started accusing her, I had to confess."

"She was in that room, Teddy!" Mac said. "We found her nail there in his clothes!"

"She must have done that after I got him out of there. I told her I was going there to talk to him, but she didn't know I was going to kill him."

"Where's the murder weapon?"

"Somewhere out there where I threw you out. You'll never find it."

"What about the boat?"

"I sunk it and I came back to shore in a dingy."

Mac sighed. He had to admit it all sounded convincing but he thought Carly was in on it and she had known he killed her husband. "She knew you killed him and didn't say anything," he said.

"You expect her to turn in her own father?" Collins asked.

"I guess not, but you're going to prison for the rest of your life."

"That probably won't be much longer."

"Why?"

"Just put me back in my cell. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Mac glared at him. "Why did you try to kill me?" he asked.

"Because you kept snooping around."

Mac expected more of an answer than that but he supposed he was not going to get one. "Alright," he said. "But I'm still taking your DNA."

Mac got the sample and then went back to the lab. He still did not like the situation. He just knew those women had something to do with that murder but he could not prove it. He supposed this would be one of those cases that haunted him for years to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you will all send me reviews. :) Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying this story. miss37**

Mac arrived at Karen's apartment at 7 pm. She was dressed in a dark red dress with a shawl that went with it. Mac smiled at how beautiful she looked when she opened the door. "What?" Karen asked.

"You're so beautiful," Mac said.

"Are you sure I'm not overdressed?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, I'm ready to go."

Mac nodded. "Let's go then."

They went to the elevator. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "I sure do," he replied. "Don't you think I'm telling you the truth?"

"Of course." Karen had never seen herself as beautiful and it sounded so strange to hear Mac say that to her. She was not accustomed to that and had to wonder what he thought was so beautiful about her. "Were you upset about last night?"

"What?"

"Were you upset that we didn't get to…you know."

Mac shook his head. "No. Why? I'm the one who fell asleep."

"Right. Well, I wasn't upset at all. I just enjoyed having you there."

Mac scowled at that conversation as they went out to the Avalanche. "I had it washed and cleaned today," he said.

"It's beautiful," Karen said.

They got in and headed for the restaurant. "Karen, I want to ask you something," Mac said.

"What?"

"Do you think I only want you to have sex with you?"

"You like having sex, don't you?"

"Of course, but I could get that anywhere. You're not a play thing for me."

Karen looked at him. "What am I?"

"You're a beautiful woman that I want to spend my life with. I don't just want to have sex with you. You're a companion too. I have shared more with you than I have with anyone in a very long time."

"I understand. You love me."

"I do."

"I love you too, Mac, but I have to say I have never been in love before."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I know, and I want you to be my first and last."

Mac looked at her. "Well, I definitely want you to be my last."

Karen smiled. "I'll love you till the day I die."

"Me too."

They went to the restaurant and were seated at a table. "This place is so beautiful," Karen said.

"I'm glad you like it," Mac replied.

"Mac, this place is expensive, isn't it?"

"Karen, you're about to leave for a whole year. I wanted us to have a wonderful evening together. Don't worry about what things cost."

"Okay."

They ordered their meals and then just sat there waiting. "I love candlelight," Karen said. "The flicker of the flame just makes everything seem so romantic."

"It highlights your beautiful hair and face," Mac said. "Those pretty blue eyes."

"Stop. Are you trying to make me blush?"

Mac smiled. "I've already seen you blush."

"I think I've seen you blush too."

"I'm sure you have."

Karen leaned on the table. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" she asked.

Mac chuckled at that and shook his head. "I see an aging man who doesn't have much in the way of looks anymore," he said.

"You know what I see when I look in your eyes?"

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it but I can see your love for me. I've seen it."

Mac could not help but remember Claire telling him that once. "What does it look like?" he asked.

Karen smiled. "It looks…tender and honest, beautiful, strong, true."

Mac swallowed. "You're just trying to make me blush now," he said.

"No, I'm being honest."

"It 'is' all those things that I want to be."

"What do you see in my eyes?" Karen asked.

"So many things," Mac replied. "Happiness, trust, honesty, beauty."

"Mac, why don't we just get married now?"

"Before you go to California?"

"I don't want to go."

Mac shook his head. "Please, just go and then things will be better."

"What if we stop feeling the same way about each other?"

"Karen, feelings like we have for each other don't just go away. True love doesn't go away."

"My mother used to say that. She said when I found that special man, he wouldn't go away. He would just keep coming around."

"She was right. I don't intend to ever leave you alone."

"I've got news for you, Taylor. I don't want you to leave me alone."

When they were done eating, they went over to the theater for the opera. Mac remembered how Claire always wanted him to take her to the opera. He frowned as he remembered…he had decided to take her when it was too late. He would never be so neglectful again. He felt like he had just taken Claire for granted and neglected her…and did not realize it until it was too late.

They sat in the theater and Karen leaned on his shoulder. "Do you like going to the opera a lot?" she asked.

"I don't usually go alone," Mac replied. "So, no. You like it, don't you?"

"Yes. It's nice."

After the show was over, they went to Mac's apartment since her apartment was empty now. She had brought what little she had in a suitcase to Mac's apartment. "Won't this be nice?" she asked. "When I'm moved in permanently?"

"Of course," Mac replied as he was taking his tie off. Karen walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder as they were looking in the mirror.

"We'll grow old together," Karen said. "Do you think we'll always want to live in New York?"

"I don't know," Mac said. "Do you?"

"I don't know either. Maybe we should move to a warmer climate when we get old."

Mac smiled. "It gets pretty cold all over the country except in the Southwest and Southeast."

"As long as we're together, I don't care where we are."

Karen went over to the bed and sat down to take off her shoes. She held up one of the high-heeled shoes. "I hope you don't think I am going to wear this sort of shoe all the time," she said.

Mac laughed. "I don't care what kind of shoes you wear," he replied. "I would rather be comfortable myself."

"I would always wear heels on a night like this but most of the time I am a blue jeans woman."

"Well I'm a blue jeans man so I guess we just fit right together don't we?"

"We sure do."

Mac got his suit off and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then Karen came in. "I have to brush mine too," she said.

"Mmmm, so we can have some minty fresh kissing?" Mac asked.

"OH, you!"

Mac laughed as he went back into the bedroom. He got into the bed and sighed as he relaxed. He could remember too many nights that he refused to come home and sleep in the bed but now, he wanted to. Karen came from the bathroom in a blue negligee. Mac sat up as she posed for him. "You like it?" she asked.

"Do I?" Mac asked. "Come here."

"I have a feeling I won't be wearing it for long."

"I have a feeling you're right."

Karen went and got into the bed. Mac pulled her close to him. "I guess we better make this night good since it will be the last for a while," he said.

"The most memorable," Karen replied.

"I don't think I will forget any of the times."

"Just take me away, Mac Taylor."

When morning came, Mac and Karen were not sleeping. Mac felt like he did not want to turn her loose. He thought if he could keep her in the bed, maybe…but she had to go. He had told her to go, but she would remember this time they had together.

They got up later and Karen started getting ready while Mac tried to pack all her things up for her. "Oh, Mac, I feel like I'm not going to make it to the airport," Karen said.

"Just relax," Mac replied. "You have plenty of time."

When everything was together, they rushed to the airport. Karen just sat there a moment. "Well, here we are," she said.

"Don't worry," Mac replied. "I'll be coming out there to see you before you know it."

"You better be."

They shared a long kiss and then got out of the Avalanche and went into the airport. Mac waited with her at the gate until it was time to board. Karen looked at him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Mac replied.

They kissed again and then Karen went and got in line. She looked back at Mac again before she went through to the plane. Then she wiped tears from her face. She was on her way now but she was not very happy about it.

Mac watched the plane leave the ground and then he walked slowly back out to his truck. He sighed as he got in the truck. He felt like part of him was gone now. He went to the office and sat in his office writing more on his report and reading over other reports and signing them. He knew Karen would call when she got to California. He did not have to worry about that.

At around 4pm, Mac's phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac, I'm in my apartment," Karen said.

"How is it?"

"It's wonderful. It has a beautiful view and it's big, but there's something missing."

"What?"

"You."

"I'll be out there in a few weeks."

"Don't let it be too long."

"It won't."

"Well, what are you doing now?"

"I'm sitting in my office signing papers and reading reports. The usual."

"No cases?"

"Not right now. After that last one, I think I need a break."

Just then, Mac saw Sinclair come from the elevator with Don. "Karen, I have to go," he said. "I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay," Karen replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. The chief is here."

"Oh. Tonight then."

Mac ended the call and waited for the chief and Don to come in. "Chief, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"Mac, I understand that Theodore Collins is Carly Miller's father," Sinclair said.

"He is."

"And you think he's taking the blame for that murder to keep her out of prison?"

Mac sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure anymore."

"I also read something else interesting in your report."

"Oh? What?"

"I think you know. Howard Bailey pulled you out of the ocean?"

Mac looked at him and then at Don. He knew his whole team were wondering about that. "Yes, he did," he admitted. "That's got nothing to do with the case."

"Mac, you know that man wants to kill you! He broke both your legs!"

"You don't have to remind me of that."

"Why didn't you tell this before now?"

"I didn't see any point. He's gone. He pulled me out of there because he wants to kill me himself."

"He told you that?" Don asked.

"Yeah, he did. He wants to be the one who kills me."

"Mac, that's a direct threat."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know but we can sure be looking for him."

Mac looked at the chief. "By the way, Chief, I have something here," he said and gave Sinclair an envelope.

Chief Sinclair opened the envelope. "You're wanting time off?" he asked as he looked at the letter.

"Yes. I have somewhere I have to go."

"Taylor, do you realize how long you were out mending?"

Mac sighed. "Yes, Chief, but I need some time to recover from this," he said. "I shouldn't have come back when I did. I need to go somewhere for rehabilitation of the right kind. I have to get my strength back."

"I'll talk to the commissioner about it. I'll get back to you. In the meantime, you need to be careful."

"Bailey isn't going to try anything until he thinks I'm ready to fight to the death."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what he said and he's not lying."

"You trust this guy?"

"To tell the truth? Yes."

"Alright, Taylor. I'll get back to you."

Sinclair left but Don just stood there. "Mac, why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Because I knew you would be worrying like you are now and there's no need for it," Mac said.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Don left the office then. Mac sat there and thought of what he was going to do. He would get himself back into shape, and he would let the Marines help him.


	15. Chapter 15

After a month, Mac got his time off. He was preparing to go to California to see Karen before he went on with his other plans. He missed her terribly and they had been talking on the phone and online too. He wanted to be with her though. He was boarding his flight for Los Angeles and Karen knew he was coming. She would be waiting for him.

Mac's plane landed in Los Angeles and he walked out of the gate. Karen was standing there waiting for him. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "OH, Mac!" she exclaimed. "I am so glad to see you!"

Mac looked at her. "I'm glad to see you too." He kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

They went out to Karen's car and went to her apartment. When they got inside, they shared a long kiss. "I have missed you so much," Mac said.

"Come on!" Karen replied and ran for the bedroom shedding some of her clothes as she went.

Mac went after her and threw his shirt in the floor as he got in there. "Why don't we undress each other?" Karen asked.

"Fine with me," Mac replied.

They hurriedly undressed each other and then got into bed. "Oh, it's been too long!" Karen said.

"No longer," Mac replied.

Later, they were lying there in bed together as Karen stroked Mac's hair. "The beach here is beautiful," she said. "You want to go down there later?"

"Sure," Mac replied. "But I have to tell you that I'm going to be out of touch more for a while."

"Why?"

"I'm going over to Camp Lejeune for a while. I have to get my strength back and I can't think of a better way."

"How long will you be there?"

"About four or five months."

"You won't be able to call me or talk to me?"

"Of course, but probably not as often as we've been doing."

"You do what you have to do. I'll be here when you come again."

Mac rubbed his hand across her soft skin. "I guess I won't be around anything soft for a while," he said.

"Don't get hurt over there."

"You think I can't take it?"

"I don't know. Can you? You're not twenty years old anymore."

Mac smiled. "I know that, but I think I can handle it."

"I would go with you if I weren't here."

"Now, that would be interesting."

"Would it? What if I beat you?"

"I might let you win."

"You would have to be doing good for that, Taylor."

Mac pulled her close to him. "You're a tough woman," he said. "That's how I know you're going to make it through this."

"You give me so much support, I have to make it," Karen replied.

Mac spent a week with Karen and then he left for North Carolina. He hated to be away from his job that long again but he had to do something to get his strength and endurance back. At least he had gotten to be with Karen again before he went there. He had enjoyed their time together and he loved her. He would be glad when that year was over and she was back in New York and they would get married.

By the time Mac got done with his Marine training, he knew how out of shape he had been, but he had made it. He felt strong again and he did not ache anymore. He smiled as he left the base to get a plane to California again. He had to see Karen before he went back to New York, but this time, he would only get to spend the weekend with her.

"Oh, Mac, I thought I was never going to see you again," Karen said as he met her in the airport.

"It seemed like forever but I'm here now," Mac said.

"So, how was it?"

"It was tough but I made it."

"I can't wait to see that hard body."

Mac smiled. "You think it's hard again?"

"I think so. You can't get through all that without changing."

Karen was quiet all the way to her apartment but Mac figured she was just thinking. They went into the apartment and Karen fixed them something to eat. They sat on the balcony to eat. Mac could see the ocean from where they were. "This is a beautiful view," he said.

"Yes, it is," Karen agreed. "It's the best part of living here. The ocean is so blue."

"You seem to be getting a golden tan."

Karen smiled. "Well, when you live this close to the beach, you can't help but go down there sometimes."

"I guess not."

Mac looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem awful quiet."

"Just been a long week. There are a lot of complicated situations to this job, and dealing with the public is not always pleasant, not to mention dealing with executives."

"I can sympathize with that."

They went down and walked on the beach after they were done eating. "I can swim again," Mac said. "I think I've finally regained all my strength in my legs. I feel like myself again."

"I want to know what yourself feels like," Karen said.

Mac looked at her. "You could have already known that."

"I just thought it would be nice to walk on the beach since you have to leave tomorrow night."

"It's very nice." Mac just looked at her a moment. "You sure are beautiful."

Karen smiled. "Am I?"

"Yes. Even more than before."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Let's go back."

"Okay."

They went back to Karen's apartment and sat down on the sofa. Mac had thought they would just naturally go to the bedroom when they got there but she wanted to sit on the sofa. She lay down on the sofa and pulled him down on top. Mac thought he was floating away as they were lost in the kiss but it did not stop at a kiss.

The next day, Mac had to go back to New York. Karen held onto him for several minutes when they were standing in the gate. "I'll be back to see you again," he said.

Karen was trying desperately not to cry. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just miss you."

"We'll talk on the internet tonight." Mac kissed her again and then got in line for the plane.

Karen watched him leave and she was crying. She felt so alone when he was not there. She did not know many people here and she had no one to help her. She was beginning to think she would not make it but she had to…especially now.

Mac sat on the plane wondering if Karen was really okay. She had not acted like herself while he was there. He supposed it was just the change in her routine and the way things were going there. He would have to make sure he kept in touch with her and kept assuring her that everything would be fine. He knew a year would be over before they knew it.

About four months later, Mac wanted to go to California, but Karen did not want him to come. "I'm just so busy," she said. "We wouldn't have any time. Wait for a while. Now that it's almost been eight months, the year is almost over."

"I know," Mac said. "But I can't just come out there any time. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Oh, Mac, I want to see you but I think it would be better to wait."

"Okay. If that's what you want. Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired and busy."

"I can imagine."

When that call was over, Mac sat at his desk thinking. He did not understand why she did not want him to come over there, but he would not go if she did not want him to. He knew it was nothing to do with their relationship. He thought maybe she was just under too much stress to deal with him right now. He was beginning to wish this situation was over and she was back here. He wanted to be married and he wanted her here with him.

A month later, Mac got on his way to California. He decided he would surprise Karen. They had been talking online and on the phone but he wanted some face to face talking. She had seemed a little down lately and he wanted to go over there and cheer her up. His plane landed and he got a cab to the apartment building. He went up and knocked on the door.

Soon he heard someone unlocking the door and Karen was there. She gasped when she saw him. "Mac!"

Mac smiled. "Are you surprised?" he asked.

Karen hugged him. "I sure am." She looked at Mac a moment with a worried look.

"What is wrong?" Mac asked. "I know something's wrong."

Just then, Mac heard something in the other room. He stared at Karen as he realized what he was hearing. "What was that?" he asked.

"Mac, there's something that I haven't told you," Karen said.

Mac felt like he was going to lose his breath. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, just come with me."

Mac closed the door and followed her to the bedroom which had changed since he had been there…and sitting in the corner was…a crib. Mac stood in the doorway of the bedroom feeling like he could not move. "What have you done?" he asked.

Karen went over to the crib and picked up the baby that was wearing a blue sleeper. Mac felt like his legs would not hold him up. "I have to sit down," he said and sat down on the bed.

Karen came over to him and laid the baby in his arms. "This is your son," she said.

Mac looked at the baby and felt like he was trembling all over. "How could you do this to me?" he asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I…"

Mac looked at her. "I don't mean the baby," he said. "I mean, how could you keep this from me? You went and had my baby without even telling me? I thought our relationship was based on trust and love."

"I was scared, Mac. I thought you would be angry, and I thought you would want to move over here to be with me. I was afraid it would embarrass you."

"Embarrass me? What do you think's going to happen when I tell everyone that I have a son that I didn't even know was coming into the world?"

Karen could see that she had really hurt Mac. "I'm sorry, Mac," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Mac looked at the baby and touched his little hand. "What's his name?" he asked.

"I haven't named him yet. I wanted you to know about him first."

Mac could not believe he was holding his own son. "He's beautiful," he said.

Karen sat down beside him. Mac looked at her a moment. "I still love you," he said.

"I love you too, Mac. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand why you thought you couldn't tell me."

"I don't know either."

Mac held the baby up and looked at him and then hugged him to his chest. "How old is he?" he asked.

"Four days."

Mac felt like he wanted to cry himself. "I didn't get to see him born," he said. He looked at her. "How could you do this to me?"

Karen did start crying then. She felt like she had betrayed him. Mac realized she was going through an emotional time now and he was not helping it any. "I'm sorry," he said. "Don't cry."

"I know I hurt you," Karen sobbed. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"For nine months? Why didn't you tell me…" Mac stopped a moment. "You knew the last time I was here and that's why you didn't want me to come before."

Karen nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't blame you if you don't ever want to see me again."

"I think it's a little late for that since we have this little baby here."

"I wouldn't blame you if you're angry at me."

"I'm not angry…I'm hurt. You took something from me, Karen, and I can't get it back but at least I can see my baby." Mac looked at the baby which had brown hair on his head. "There's no need to have hard feelings now."

"What do you want to name him?" Karen asked.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"Well, I thought of naming him Mac Junior."

Mac shook his head. "No. I don't want my son called Junior."

"I had the name Jonathan in mind and call him Jon. And I also thought of Adam and Ben."

"I think I like Jonathan."

"And call him Jon?"

"Sure. What about the middle name?"

"I know you hate your middle name, but…"

"NO! No way. We could have the middle name Mac or Boyd. My father's middle name was Boyd."

"Jonathan Boyd Taylor."

Mac smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay. I'll call that name in so they can put it on the birth certificate."

Mac sat there and held the baby while she called the name in. "Jon," he said. "I think that's a good, strong name. I just wouldn't want to call you Jonny. I had an uncle named Johnny and he didn't want to do anything but fight. Every time he came around, you could expect him to start fighting with somebody, so we'll have none of that." Mac stared at him a moment and thought he was a perfect little baby. He looked at Karen. "Don't I get to sign the birth certificate?"

"Yes," Karen said. "We have to go to the hospital for that."

Mac nodded. "I want to then." He put his finger in the baby's hand and it clinched it. "He has a good grip."

Karen smiled as she watched Mac holding the baby…their baby. Then the baby started crying. Mac stood up and held him. "Oh, it's alright," he soothed.

"It's time for his feeding," Karen said as she was finishing the phone call.

Mac looked at her. "Are you bottle feeding him?"

"No…only when I have to go back to work will I give him a bottle."

"Oh. Are you going to come back to New York with me until you are ready to work again?"

"I want to, but I have the apartment here and I worked until I had the baby. Mister Crenshaw wasn't too happy when he found out I was pregnant. He almost fired me."

"And you didn't tell me," Mac said.

"I know I should have told you. I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you."

Mac was not sure she could but he supposed he would get over it eventually. "I want you to come home," he said. "I want you and our baby there with me. We will get married and raise him together. I don't want to leave you out here."

Karen looked at Mac and knew he meant it. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll go back with you."

"You'll be my wife and we'll be a family. You don't have to worry about work right now until you're ready. I make plenty of money for us."

Mac gave the baby to Karen and they sat on the bed. He watched the baby feed. "Karen," he said softly.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mac."

"I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"I can understand why you were upset. I wish I had told you."

"Well, we can't change that now. All we can do is go forward."

"And we will go forward…together."

Mac kissed her. "Always."


	16. Chapter 16

It took Karen a few days to get everything in order to leave California. They got the baby's name taken care of and Mac signed the birth certificate which they had sent to his apartment. Karen could not do much to pack up her stuff since she had just had a baby but Mac was taking care of everything. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she said.

"I'm the luckiest man," Mac replied.

"Have you told your friends at work yet?"

"No. I'll tell them when we get back there."

"When are we getting married?"

Mac looked at her. "Why don't we just do it tonight? Let's just get married and then go back home."

"Can we do that?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever flown on an airplane with a baby?"

Mac scowled. "No. I've actually never been anywhere with a baby, except to just hold one a few minutes."

"Oh, Mac, I never knew there was so much to taking care of a baby. Do you know they poop every time they eat?"

Mac smiled. "Well, they have a very small stomach, and I don't think that lasts long. I think they start slacking off on that."

"I guess it's because they haven't eaten before."

"You're probably right."

"Do you know how to give a baby a bath?"

Mac shook his head. "I can definitely say I have never done that."

"I tried but I was so nervous, I couldn't get it done right. I just laid him on the towel and washed him that way. Of course, until his umbilical cord falls off he can't get into the water."

Mac nodded. "Don't worry. We're both adults. We'll figure it out. How hard can it be?"

"I guess I'm just nervous."

"I guess you are after going through that…alone."

Karen looked at Mac knowing that he was still hurt by the fact that she did not tell him about the baby. She wondered if it would be between them forever. "Maybe we should wait until we get to New York to get married," she said.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"I just want to."

"Well, if that's what you want."

Mac finished packing up everything and the next day, the movers came to haul everything back to New York. Mac got everything they would need for the baby on the plane and their carry-on bags and they headed for the airport. The baby cried when they got on the plane. "I guess he's hungry," Karen said.

"I'll help you," Mac replied. He helped her get a blanket over her shoulder as she fed the baby.

"Needless to say, I've never done this before."

"Everyone has to start somewhere."

Karen leaned toward Mac. "You know that hurts when it first comes in?" she whispered.

"What?" Mac asked.

"The milk."

"Oh. I don't know much about this."

"It's fascinating now."

"Were you scared when you were in labor? How long were you there?"

"Twenty-four hours. Yes, I was scared. I wanted to call you so badly but I didn't know what to say."

Mac put his arm around her. "You know I would have been here with you," he said.

"I know. I was just so confused and stupid."

"Not stupid."

"It 'was' stupid. It was stupid of me to keep this from you and not let you be there to see our son born. You should have been there."

"We can't change it now."

The plane landed in New York and they headed for Mac's apartment but then Mac stopped on the way. "What's wrong?" Karen asked.

Mac looked at her. "There's just one thing wrong," he said.

"What?"

"We still haven't taken care of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you care if you're standing in the city clerk's office instead of a church when you get married?"

Karen was surprised for a moment. "It won't bother me a bit," she said.

"I just have to make two stops before we get there."

Mac stopped at his apartment and put their bags inside and got the wedding rings that he had already purchased. Then he stopped and bought a money order to pay for the ceremony. He went back out to the Avalanche. "Well, we're ready now," he said.

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, where are you?" Jo asked. "The chief wants to know why you're not in this office. You were supposed to be back two days ago."

"I'm in New York, Jo. I just got back and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Mac, what is going on?"

"Jo, just tell him I'll be there soon."

"I think you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I may be but I can't help it right now. Something has come up and I have to take care of it before I can come in."

"Just hurry, Mac, or I'm afraid you're going to be facing punishment. Anyway, the chief mentioned something like that."

"Okay, Jo."

Mac ended that call and headed for the city clerk's office. "Mac, shouldn't you go to the office and we can do this later?" Karen asked.

"No," Mac said. "I've put that job before everything in my life and I'm not doing it today. I'm going to get you and the baby settled before I go there."

Karen had never heard Mac talk like this but she would not argue with him. He drove to the city clerk's office and they got out. Mac got the baby out and they went inside. "He'll be our witness," Mac said.

Karen smiled. "I don't think he'll have any objections."

Mac paid for the ceremony and they went through their vows and exchanged rings. Then they went home to Mac's apartment. All Karen's stuff had already been delivered and was sitting around in boxes. "Mac, we need the crib," Karen said. "We have to put it back together."

Mac looked at his watch which read 11:12am. He would just have to take his punishment. He put the crib together and unstacked the boxes so that Karen could get into them easier. "Don't be lifting anything," he said. "Remember."

"I'll remember," Karen replied. "I just hope you don't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry about that either. I'll be home for supper. Make yourself at home and rest."

Karen watched Mac leave. She had never felt so protected and loved in her life. She knew he would do what he said. She felt awfully tired from the trip over there so she would get some sleep while the baby was sleeping.

Mac walked out of the elevator at the lab and found the chief waiting for him. Mac was not happy about seeing him. He was just there to fuss at him. "Well, it's about time you showed up, Taylor," Chief Sinclair said. "Do you intend to keep this job?"

Mac just stared at him a moment. "Yes, I do," he replied. "I've just had some…trouble. Well, I wouldn't call it trouble. I just had to get some things settled after I got back."

"Mac, you were supposed to be back here two days ago."

"I know that. I couldn't get back until today. Things happen, you know."

"You can't just come in whenever you feel like it. You used to be dependable."

"I'm still dependable!" Mac said and everyone in the lab looked that way.

"Don't raise your voice to me."

"I'm here now, Chief. Is there some big case going on that I don't know about?"

Sinclair frowned. "Whether there is a case going on or not, you're supposed to be overseeing this office when you're supposed to be here. Now, I know that you had to go for your rehabilitation but now you're supposed to be in this office. I didn't think I would ever have to have this conversation with you."

"I didn't either, but I'm telling you, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere else."

Sinclair stared at him a moment. "Alright, Taylor, but the commissioner is not going to be so forgiving if we have to have this discussion again."

"Yes, sir."

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Chief, what I do outside this office is my own personal business."

"Well, you're right, Taylor…until it interferes with your job."

"It won't."

Chief Sinclair left and Mac went on to his office. Danny and Lindsay were in the lab at their own desks. "What do you suppose is going on with Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"I wouldn't know," Danny replied. "But it must be something awful important for him to be missing work and getting into trouble like that."

"He's been dating that woman, Karen, right?"

"Yeah. You think it has something to do with her?"

"What else makes a man behave funny?"

Danny looked at her. "A woman. You think he married her?"

"I don't know but I know one way to find out."

"What way is that? Ask him?"

"No. If Mac got married, he has on a wedding ring."

Danny dropped his pen on his desk. "You're going in there to inspect him?" he asked.

"I'll be right back," Lindsay said. She picked up a folder and went to Mac's office.

Mac motioned her on in before she knocked. "Hi, Mac, it's good to see you back," Lindsay said as she came in. "I need you to sign this."

Mac took the folder and laid it on his desk. "It's good to be back," he said. "How has everything been going?"

"Fine. How are things with you?"

Mac stopped what he was doing and looked at Lindsay. "Is there something you're trying to find out?" he asked.

"Mac, you've been gone and you were late getting back, and it's just not like you. We're just wondering if there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," Mac said. "And I know you and Danny have been sitting in there talking this over so you can go and tell him that I did get married. I married Karen and I brought her back from California with me."

"I thought she was staying there for a year."

"Well, she came back early. We decided that we were tired of being apart."

"She only had about three more months left."

"I don't care. She's back and we're married now so you all can stop worrying about it."

"You don't mind if I tell Danny, do you?"

"Go ahead." Mac signed the file and gave it to her.

"Congratulations, Mac. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

Lindsay went back to her office. "He did get married," she said. "He admitted it. He married Karen."

"Well, why hasn't he told anyone?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't like to have a lot of publicity about things like that."

"Why? I wanted everybody to know that I had married you. I wanted to jump up on the roof and yell it out to everybody. I was happy."

"Mac is not like that. He's a more private person than that."

"I just think there are some things that a person has to share with other people."

Just then, they saw Jo coming in. "Maybe she can get him to talk about it," Danny said.

Jo saw that Mac was in his office. She went to the door. "Well, hello, stranger," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied. "I know I've been slack lately but everything is fine."

"Mac, everybody knows something is going on with you."

Mac sighed. "I got married this morning, Jo."

Mac thought Jo's face turned a shade whiter and she looked completely shocked. "Married?" she asked.

"Yes, I got married."

"To Karen?"

"Yes. I love her and I married her."

"Mac, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know we were going to get married this morning until we got here. We wanted to get married, so we did."

"And now you're here?"

"I had to come in. The chief was about ready to fire me."

"Mac, why didn't you tell him? And I thought Karen had about three more months to go in California."

"She quit. It just wasn't worth it. We were tired of being apart and I make more than enough money for us."

Jo stared at him a moment. "You never tell the whole story, do you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is more to this than you're telling, but I won't press you. It's your business."

"Right, but everything is fine, so just don't go worrying and causing a rumor around the lab."

"Me?" Jo smiled and left the office, but then she stuck her head back in. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks."

Jo went on to her office. She had been shocked but she was trying not to feel jealous. She had figured out months ago that Mac was not going to give up on Karen. Now, it was completely over.

Mac sat in his office and signed papers which were piled up. He looked at the ring on his finger and thought about the woman it represented…and now, there were three of them. He rubbed his face as he felt almost overwhelmed. He had not expected to have a baby this soon but he could not say that he was sorry. He should have known there was a risk but it was too late now.

Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, are you busy?" Karen asked.

"Not too busy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wondered if you could pick up some diapers on the way home."

Mac paused a moment to absorb that. He had definitely never been asked that before. "Of course," he said. "What size?"

"Newborn."

"Oh. Of course."

"Get some wipes too…and baby shampoo."

Mac thought he should be writing all this down. "Hold on, let me find a notepad."

Mac opened his notepad that he always took notes in and wrote down the list. "What else?"

"Let me think," Karen said. "You might get him a blanket. One of those fleece ones."

Mac wrote that down. He thought he would have to go to a department store to find all this. "I'm sorry that you have to do all this but since I can't get out…"

"Don't worry about that," Mac said. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm starving for pizza."

"Then you shall have it, my dear."

"Oh, and cottage cheese."

Mac scowled as he wrote that down. "Anything else?"

Karen was in the kitchen. "You don't have any crackers or peanut butter."

Mac wrote that down too. He thought he was about to go grocery shopping for the first time in a very long time. "I have to admit I don't keep much stuff in the apartment," he said.

"I noticed. Get a jug of milk and some peanut butter cereal."

Mac smiled. He thought he was going to enjoy this. "Anything else for the baby?" he asked.

"Well, there are some things that I need…"

"Tell me."

Mac finally got his list completed and it took up three pages of his notepad. He tore those out and put them in his pocket so he would not forget them. "I'll leave here by seven," he said. "Can you make it till then?"

"Oh yes," Karen said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you this evening."

Mac was glad they did not get any calls for cases during the day so he got to leave at seven like he wanted to. However, the chief met Mac at the elevator. "Evening, Mac," Sinclair said.

"Chief," Mac replied. "You wanted something?"

The elevator opened and Mac stepped in and the chief followed him. "The commissioner wants to see you in the morning," Sinclair said.

Mac frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"He doesn't tell me everything but he's not too happy with you taking your job for granted."

"I'm not taking my job for granted. I can't help it that I was out all that time. I couldn't come to work with two broken legs."

"He's not worried about that. It's what's happened since then that has him concerned."

"Chief…" Mac did not want to tell the chief about his situation yet. "Okay, I'll be there in the morning."

"Mac, if there's something you need to tell me, you know it's not going to go any further."

Mac looked at him. "I got married this morning, Chief."

Sinclair stared at Mac a moment. "Got married? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to."

"Mac, don't you think the commissioner would have taken that into account?"

"It doesn't matter, Chief. You said it wouldn't go any further."

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to him. If you're under all this stress, you should have told me at least."

"Chief, there's more to it than that, but I don't want anyone else knowing about this," Mac said.

"What is it, Mac?" Sinclair asked.

"Karen and I…she…" Mac was not sure how to tell it. It sounded horrible to him.

Sinclair thought it must be something terrible if it was that hard to say. "Why don't we talk in my office?" he asked.

"Fine."

They went to Sinclair's office and sat down. Sinclair stared at Mac and waited. "It can't be all that bad, Mac, if you married the woman," he said.

"It's not bad, Chief," Mac said. "It's…I don't even know what to call it."

"Well, just tell me. You obviously need to share it with someone."

"Karen had a baby while she was in California."

Sinclair was silent a moment. "Is it yours?" he asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes. It's mine. I didn't know till two days ago."

Sinclair leaned on his desk. "What? Are you telling me she didn't tell you she was pregnant?"

Mac nodded. "That's what I'm telling you. Imagine my…shock when I surprised her and went for a visit and I walked in and…and I heard a baby."

Sinclair blew out a breath. "Wow, Mac, that's…more than I know what to say about," he said. "And you married her?"

"I wanted to marry her. You ought to see him, Chief. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You love her?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, I love her, and I love that baby."

"Well, don't worry about the commissioner. I'll take care of that. Go on home."

Mac got up and started out. "Mac."

Mac looked at him. "Congratulations," Sinclair said.

"Thanks."

Mac left there feeling like a load had been lifted. Finally, someone knew about it. He did not know how much longer he could keep this to himself. He just did not like telling how he found out.

Mac went to the store and got all the things that Karen had told him and then he headed home. He had never bought diapers before but they were in boxes with the sizes on them. He had to get the smallest ones with the little notch in the top of the diaper. He could not wait to get home and see both of them.

Karen was changing the baby when she heard Mac coming in. "Honey…I'm home," Mac said sounding like he was in a strain.

Karen finished with the baby and then went into the living room. Mac had brought everything at once and set it all down in front of the door. He shook his hand. "Those bags hurt," he said.

Karen smiled. "I'm glad you're home," she said.

Mac walked over to her and kissed her. "I'll put all this stuff away and then I want to hold my little man here."

"He burped so loud today, I think they heard it in the next apartment."

Mac laughed and got the stuff that went to the kitchen and took it in there. Karen followed him. "I can put this away if you want me to," she said.

"I'll do it," Mac replied. He put all the groceries away.

"I can't wait to eat that cottage cheese and pizza."

"I thought we could just cook one of our own."

"Fine with me."

"I got the diapers," Mac said.

"I noticed," Karen replied. "You take this little one and I will cook that pizza."

"Gladly."

Mac took the baby and kissed him on the forehead. "How have you been today?" he asked and looked into those big blue eyes. "All babies have blue eyes when they're born?"

"I think so," Karen said.

"We need one of those little carriers to hang the baby on us."

"I carried him like that for nine months. I think I'll carry him in my arms now, and I can lay him down now."

Mac smiled. "I guess he got heavy, didn't he?"

"You better believe it."

Mac looked at the baby wishing that he could have been there when he was developing and when he was born. "Did you get sonograms?" he asked.

"Yes," Karen replied. She looked at Mac. "I can show you the pictures when I find them."

"Good. I would like to see them."

"I didn't unpack much today. I was really tired."

"That's alright. I'll help you unpack some stuff tonight before we go to bed."

Mac sat at the table and talked to the baby while Karen got the pizza into the oven. "You're going to spoil that baby," she said.

"Babies like to be talked to," Mac said.

"Oh I know. It makes them smarter."

Mac looked at the baby. "I wish my parents could see him. They would think he was something."

"So would mine."

Mac thought his life was perfect now. What more could he want?


	17. Chapter 17

After about two months, Karen was getting back to herself again after having the baby. It was Saturday and she was planning a very special dinner for them that night. She had a bouquet of red roses in the middle of the table and candles. She knew Mac would be home soon and they would have a wonderful night together. She went into the bedroom and looked into the crib at the baby who smiled at her. He was lying there kicking and waving his arms around and making those sweet baby noises. She smiled. "Oh, you beautiful little sweetie," she said. She was amazed at how he had changed in two months. He was so active and squirmed a lot. She picked him up and kissed him. "Are you going to let daddy and me have some time together tonight?"

Mac had finally had to tell everyone about the baby. They had been puzzled about the way he found out about the baby but they had definitely wanted to see him. Mac was at the office getting ready to leave. He felt tired today. They had closed another big case and he had worked all day and into the night and now he was ready to go home. He felt like he had barely seen the baby the day before.

Jo came into the office. "Can you sign this before you leave?" she asked and laid her report on the desk.

"Sure," Mac replied. He sat down in the chair and yawned.

"I hope you're going to get some rest tonight."

"I intend to."

"So, how are things going with the baby?"

Mac looked at her. "Well, I think you know that a baby wakes up all during the night."

Jo smiled. "I have to confess, I never thought I would see you in this situation," she said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Mac nodded. "It is." He finished signing the papers and gave the file back to Jo. "When do they sleep all night?"

"Well, they're all different but then again, you don't sleep all night so, how can you expect your baby to?"

"Jo. I have to get up when I get a call in the middle of the night."

"And then you don't even go home the next evening. Mac, you're a married man now. You can't work all the time."

"I'm about to go home, Jo."

"And you're packing up a briefcase to take with you and work on files. Don't you think you should pay some attention to your family?"

Mac stood up and picked up his briefcase. "Don't worry about me, Jo. Good night."

"Night, Mac."

Mac went to the elevator and went down to his Avalanche. He yawned as he unlocked the door. "Tired, Taylor?"

Mac was instantly alert, but he did not have his weapon with him. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, you know who it is."

"Bailey," Mac said through gritted teeth. He was tired of Bailey showing up unexpected.

"I think you're ready for our match. I kinda wanted to let you get the little woman settled in first."

Mac frowned. That man made him angrier than anyone he had ever met. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I have a place set up for us to meet."

"Are you kidding? I am not meeting you anywhere. Why don't you come out here in the open and we can take care of this right now. I'll take you to jail."

"You're not taking me to jail."

"Wanta bet?"

"You've got a family to worry about now, Taylor."

Mac's frown deepened and he felt red-hot anger. "What?"

"Don't make me have to force you."

"You better not threaten my family, Bailey. You don't want to get on that side of me."

"I do. I want to make you angry."

"Come on out here and I'll show you how angry I am."

"Oh, I hate having to kidnap you. Why can't you just come willingly and we can get this over with?"

"You better stay away from me."

"Keep looking over your shoulder, Taylor."

Mac opened the door of his truck and got in. He hated this situation. He could not catch the man easily. It was going to take a plan and he did not have one. He did not have time to sit around figuring out a way to capture him, but if he started threatening Karen and Jon, he would put the man out of his misery.

Mac went to his apartment building and parked in the parking garage. He looked around him as he got out of the Avalanche. It made him angry to be nervous. He slammed the door and locked it up and then went up to the apartment.

Karen heard Mac coming in. She looked in the mirror to make sure she had everything in place and then went into the living room. Mac was locking the door and then he turned around. "Oh, hey, Honey," he said.

"Hi, how was your day?" Karen asked.

"I'm exhausted."

"I have a special dinner ready for us."

"Good. I'm starving." Mac put his coat on the coat rack and then went into the bedroom. He dropped the briefcase on the bed and then looked at the baby in the crib.

"He's sleeping well," Karen said.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. He kissed her. "So what's for dinner?"

"I'm going to fix our plates. Why don't you get a shower and put on something more comfortable?"

"Maybe I will."

Karen went back into the kitchen feeling upset. She did not think Mac was in any mood for a romantic dinner. He did not even notice how she was dressed. She did not want to start crying but it was hard not to. She had wanted this night to be special and Mac was tired. She was not sure he was in any mood to be romantic. She dropped the pot holder on the counter and sighed. Why did he have to be in a bad mood on this night?

Mac finished his shower and then even shaved. He had not shaved since the day before and he hated stubble. When he had that done, he got into some jeans and a red shirt. He trudged into the kitchen and saw the table that Karen had fixed with roses and candles, but she was not in there. "Karen," he called. He went into the living room and found her sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Karen?"

"The dinner's in the oven," Karen said.

Mac knew he had been totally insensitive. He walked over to the sofa. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had a lot on my mind when I got home. That's no excuse though."

Karen looked at him and he could see she had been crying. Mac sat down beside her. "You can hit me if you want to," he said.

Karen started crying again and Mac hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said again. He thought he would pay Bailey for this too. He had been upset about all that when he got home.

Karen looked at him. "It's not your fault," she said. "I should have told you."

"Honey, when I walked in her and saw you dressed up so beautiful, I should have known you had something planned. I'm either stupid or thick."

"I just wanted us to have a special night together."

"Come on." Mac stood up and reached for her hand. "Come on."

Karen took his hand and they went into the kitchen. "Now, let's start over," Mac said.

"Start over?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, before I was so…thick."

Karen smiled. "Well, I have dinner ready," she said.

"It smells wonderful," Mac said. "And you look beautiful." He kissed her gently.

Karen looked into his eyes and saw that tender, sweet look. "I'll get our dinners. Sit down."

"I'll light the candles."

"Okay."

Mac lit the candles and turned the lights down. Karen brought the dinners to the table and they sat down. "You think Jon's gonna sleep long enough?" Mac asked.

"I'm hoping," Karen replied. "I fed him good and full."

Mac smiled. "You think he'll be jealous if I start taking my time again?" he asked.

Karen's smile brightened. "I don't think he'll notice."

When they were done eating, they went into the bedroom and got into bed. Mac laced his fingers with Karen's. "You know, you're more beautiful now than you were when I met you?" he asked.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"I think I love you more now than I did then."

"I know I love you more. You make me feel safe."

Mac did not know how to take that statement about feeling safe. She did not know that Howard Bailey had threatened them again…and even threatened her and the baby. It made him angry to think about it. "What's wrong, Mac?" Karen asked. "I know you had something on your mind when you came home and you're thinking about it now."

Mac sighed. "You're right," he said. "Howard Bailey was there when I went out to the Avalanche at the office."

Karen sat up. "What?"

"Now, don't get upset."

"Upset? You weren't even going to tell me. What happened?"

Mac sat up and looked at her. "You really want to say something about me not telling you something?" he asked without thinking.

"I thought we had put that behind us."

Mac shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "We have. I shouldn't have said that."

"Mac, what happened?"

"Nothing. He just shows up like that so that I know he's still around."

"You mean he's done this before?"

Mac fell back on his pillow. "I didn't want you worrying about this," he said.

"Mac, you're my husband. If something is going on with you, I want to know about it."

Mac stroked her hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to…"

"You're not used to sharing everything. I know, but Mac, I want you to get used to it."

"I want to, Karen. It's not that I want to keep things from you, it's that…I don't know. I just don't want you to worry."

Karen leaned over him and kissed him. "Right now, I want to have hot, violent sex with you," she said.

Mac could not help but smile at that. "Violent?"

"You're going to think it's violent by the time I get done with you."

"Well, go ahead and attack me but don't wake the baby."

"He won't hear a sound."

Karen pulled the covers over them. "Are you sure he won't hear a sound?" Mac whispered.

"Not a peep," Karen whispered.

Later, Mac woke up hearing the baby crying. At first he thought it was his phone but when he got awake he knew it was the baby. He pulled the covers off his head and realized that Karen was already up. She was changing the baby's diaper. Mac looked at his watch and it was 11 pm. "You need any help?" he asked.

"No," Karen said. "I don't think you can do this anyway."

"Time for feeding?"

"Yes."

Mac rubbed his face and turned the TV on. "Well, I'll stay up with you."

Karen got the baby's diaper changed and brought him to the bed to feed him. "He is so mad," she said.

"You better hurry," Mac replied. He rubbed the baby's head gently. "She's going as fast as she can, little one."

She soon had the baby situated and they cuddled in the bed. "Mac, I would have never dreamed that I would be here like this," Karen said.

Mac shook his head as he watched the baby. "Me either," he replied. "I don't know how somebody can have two true loves."

Karen stroked his cheek. "You're a special person."

The next morning, Mac had to get up early to get to the office. Karen got up to fix his breakfast. She did not want him to go to work without eating. Mac came in there dressed in his brown suit and dark green shirt. He was still worrying with his tie. "I can never get these straight," he said.

Karen smiled and walked over to him. "That's why you need a wife," she said as she started fixing his tie.

"I sure do need you." Mac kissed at her neck causing her to laugh.

"Stop. I can't do this with you doing all that."

Mac grabbed her and kissed her, mussing up her hair as he did. Karen laughed when he let her go. "You animal," she said. "Let me fix this tie."

"Okay."

Mac stood up like he was standing at attention. "You don't have to do that," Karen said.

"Yes, I do," Mac replied.

Karen could not keep from laughing. "If you act like this all day, they're going to know you've been doing something all night."

"I've been having fun all night."

"You sure have."

Karen got his tie fixed. "There, now you're presentable."

"That coffee sure smells good."

"Go ahead and get a cup. This is almost ready."

After breakfast, Mac went in and looked at the baby still sleeping in the crib. "See you this evening, little one," he whispered. He turned to Karen and kissed her. "See you this evening too."

"If nothing comes up?" Karen asked.

"Yep."

Mac went out the door and went down to his truck. He stopped a moment when he came from the elevator. He was going to start bringing his weapon with him from the office. If he had that with him, Bailey would not have such an easy time getting to him.

Mac went on to the Avalanche, feeling nervous as he looked around him. He did not like feeling this way but he could not help it. He did not want to be beat up or hurt again. He knew Bailey would be around again when he thought he was ready. Mac wished he knew where that guy was but they had not been able to pick up his trail…no one seemed to know anything about him.

Mac headed for the office and thought about Karen on the way. He thought he would stop this evening and get something special for her…or go and pick it up sometime during the day when he had time. Before he got to the office, someone flagged him down on the street. Mac turned his lights on and pulled over. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I was robbed!" the man said. "He ran down that alley there!"

"Anyone hurt?"

"No. He took the money and then shot over our heads, and then he ran down that alley."

"Call nine-one-one and tell them."

Mac headed down the alley with his weapon ready. He knew the person could have had a car waiting for them back there in that alley and they were long gone but he would look anyway. He got to the end of the alley and looked around the corner to the left. He saw someone run around the corner. Mac hurried down there and looked down the next alley. "Police!" he yelled.

Mac could see that the person was still running down the alley, so he went after them. This alley was darker than the previous one and there were rats in it. Mac moved slowly down the alley trying to see whether the suspect was still moving down the alley.

"Hey, Taylor!"

Mac whirled around but he did not see anyone. "Who's that?" he asked.

"You should know who this is."

Mac frowned and started to back out of the alley but then someone fired a shot right in front of his feet. "Don't try to run, Mac," Howard Bailey said.

"Let me go," Mac demanded. "You can't get away with this again!"

"I think I can."

Mac started running toward the other end of the alley but then he felt something tangle around his legs and he was falling. He hit the ground hard and even lost his weapon. He looked at his feet and he was tangled in a bola. He started trying to get it loose, but then someone was coming down the alley. Mac grabbed for his weapon but the man kicked the gun away from his hand so Mac grabbed the man's legs and jerked them out from under him.

Mac started trying to get the bola off his legs again but it was well tangled and he could not get it off before someone grabbed him. Mac struggled with him but the man grabbed him by the throat. "Don't make me knock you out, Mac," Bailey said.

Mac knew Bailey did not want to kill him so he struggled harder but his legs were still held tightly together and it was hard to struggle without the use of his legs. Bailey started trying to get Mac's arms behind him. "NO!" Mac yelled but then there was someone else there to help Bailey.

Mac struggled his hardest but with both of them holding him down, they got his hands bound. He knew he could not escape now. They got him up and took him around to a van that was waiting. As they were trying to put him in there, he kicked the side of the van and knocked them both backward. However, he hit the ground too, but he could not get away since his legs were still tangled.

Bailey got up along with the one helping him. The other man started to punch Mac, but Bailey stopped him. "None of that," he said. "Let's just get him in there."

They got Mac up and got him into the van and Bailey got in with him. He put Mac in a seat and put the seatbelt tight around him with his hands tied behind him. Mac glared at him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You know why," Bailey said. "You won't come willingly and I don't want to have to kidnap your wife to make you come."

Mac thought he would come out of that seat even though he was tied down. "You touch her and I will kill you!"

"Don't threaten me. You're going to have your chance."

"You act like this is a game! It's not a game!"

"I'm not playing a game, Mac."

Mac looked out the window. He thought he was angrier than he had ever been. "I'll give you a fight you won't forget," he said. "This is going to be the last one!"

"I'm counting on it, Taylor."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about that blunder in the last chapter. I suppose you probably noticed. I will try to do better with the rest. miss37**

They finally arrived where they were going, Mac and his captors. He felt like his blood was boiling. He could not believe he was in this situation again. They had been traveling for over an hour so Mac figured they were not in the city anymore and he knew it when they opened those doors on the van. They were out in the country and there was a barn there that looked quite large. Mac could not remember ever seeing that barn even though he had been on several country rides.

Bailey unbuckled the seatbelt that was holding Mac while Mac glared at him with green fire. "Don't worry, Taylor, you're going to get your chance," he said.

"The sooner the better," Mac replied. Never in his life had he ever thought of spitting in someone's face, but right now, he actually thought of spitting in this man's face.

They got Mac out of the van and got him into the barn. To Mac's surprise, it was very warm in the barn. It was Autumn now and they were having chilly mornings. "Will you get this bola off me?" Mac asked.

"Just a minute," Bailey said.

Bailey made Mac sit down in a chair and they tied him to it and then he removed the bola. "Wow, you sure did tangle it up good," he remarked.

Mac was relieved when that thing was off his feet and ankles. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I don't want to fight!"

"I don't think you know what you want, Taylor. One minute, you say you're going to kill me and the next, you don't want to fight."

"I said that out of anger! I want this to be over!"

"Don't worry, it's going to be over this time."

"Bailey, please listen to reason."

Bailey stood there and looked at Mac a moment. "I didn't enjoy breaking your legs," he said. "After it was over, I didn't even know why I did it."

Mac frowned. "I'm not forgiving you for what you put me through," he said.

"You can take vengeance," Bailey said as he leaned on his knees and stared at Mac. "Are you telling me that you don't want to beat me and kill me?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it, but if you don't do it willingly, we'll have to do something to persuade you."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't want us to have to bring your wife down here."

Mac just stared at him a moment. "I've already warned you about my family," he said.

"How'd you ever get that foxy lady? She must have felt really sorry for you in that hospital."

"I love her and she loves me."

"And you had a baby together. Hmmm, I didn't know you had it in you, Taylor."

Mac shook his head. "What are you doing? Trying to insult me?"

"Nah. I think you're beyond that."

"I don't think you're beyond anything."

"Don't worry, Taylor. We'll do this soon."

Bailey left that room and left Mac sitting in that chair. Mac sighed. He was tired of this. He wanted Bailey out of his life forever. If he could not capture him…He did not want to think about just killing someone. But if Bailey wanted to kill him, it would not be murder…would it? Mac frowned as he remember several people he had arrested for killing someone who was stalking them. He thought he was beginning to know what they felt like. He shook his head. No, he could not do that. He could not get desperate or he would do something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Danny went to Jo's office. "I thought Mac was supposed to come in this morning and bring in those files," he said.

"Danny, Mac is a married man now and he might not have gotten those files done," Jo replied. "Surely you know that."

"Jo, we need to get all that done so this case can get through."

Just then, Jo's phone rang. "Danville," she answered.

"Jo, I just got a report of an abandoned vehicle," Don said. "And when I got here, I found out it's Mac's Avalanche."

"What?"

"Mac's Avalanche is sitting here on the side of the road and he's nowhere to be found. No one even knows why he was here."

Jo was not sure what to say, but then she thought of Howard Bailey. "Oh no, that maniac must have him," she said. "We'll be there soon, Don."

Jo hung up the phone and looked at Danny. "Don just found Mac's Avalanche and Mac is nowhere around," she said.

"I'll get my stuff," Danny replied and hurried out of the office.

Jo grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator and soon, Danny joined her. "Danny, I hope that guy doesn't do anything to Mac," Jo said.

Danny had to agree with that. The man had broken Mac's legs and it had taken him months to get out of a bed. "We have to find him," he said.

They went to the location that Don gave them and saw Mac's truck just like Don said. The lights were on as though he had stopped for an emergency. "If he stopped for an emergency, where did he go?" Jo asked.

"Somebody around here has to know," Danny declared.

"You take care of this truck and Don and I will go and find out."

Jo and Don walked down to the bodega that was right there close to where Mac parked. There was a man behind the counter and when Don and Jo walked in, they thought he looked rather nervous. Jo showed him her badge. "We're looking for a detective who was driving that black truck out there," she said.

"I wouldn't know," the man replied.

"Did someone around here call in an emergency?"

"No one did," Don said. "I checked." He looked at the man. "Are you sure you don't know anything about what happened to Detective Taylor, the head of the crime lab?"

The man stared at Don, and they could see the man's fear. "I know nothing," he said.

"You better not be involved in this."

Don and Jo turned and left the bodega. "He's lying," Jo said.

"Yeah," Don agreed. "He's scared too."

"Let's go down to the next shop and see if they know anything."

They went down to the next shop which was a dress shop, and there was a woman in there. "Excuse me," Jo said and showed her the badge. "Did you see any trouble down here at the bodega this morning?"

"I thought I heard someone saying they were robbed," the woman said.

"Was it the man who owns the bodega? Did you see the black truck pull over there?"

"Yes, I did. I think it was Mister Lopez. He has an accent, and I think it was him. The truck pulled over and a man got out."

"Detective Taylor?"

"I don't know Detective Taylor, but he was wearing a trench coat."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No, I was busy."

"Thanks."

Jo and Don left that store and went back to the bodega. Mr. Lopez was going out the back door when they walked in. "I'll get him!" Don said as he was in pursuit.

Jo went back out where Danny was working on the truck. "I don't think anyone else touched the truck!" she said. "Don's in pursuit of a suspect."

Danny looked down the street, and then he saw the suspect come out of the alley and look at them, and turn the other way. "I'll help him," Danny said and went after the man.

Don came out of the alley and joined the chase too. The man ran down the street turning things over trying to trip Don and Danny to get away from them, and then he went down another alley. Don finally caught up with the man and tackled him. "I didn't do anything!" Lopez said.

"Then why are you running?" Danny asked. "We get real suspicious when people start running from us."

They got cuffs on Lopez and then walked him back down to the Avalanche. Jo pushed the man against the truck. "I'm not going to stand here and keep asking you," she said. "You better tell me what happened to Detective Taylor and you better tell me now!"

Lopez swallowed hard. "They told me to pretend I had been robbed and to send the detective down that alley," he said. "They said if I didn't, they would come back and beat me until I would wish I was dead."

"This alley?" Jo asked pointing.

"Yes. The detective went down that alley and I did not see him again."

"We'll got down there and see," Don said.

Don and Danny went into the alley. Jo looked at Lopez. "You better hope nothing happens to him," she said. "Do you know Detective Taylor has a wife and baby? You're going to pay if something happens to him."

Don and Danny went to the end of the alley and turned left, but they did not find anything. "Why would Mac come down in this alley?" Don asked.

"They set a trap for him," Danny said. "They must have had someone going down this alley so he would think the story was for real."

"Why didn't Mac call this in?"

"I guess he thought someone had called nine-one-one and he wanted to make sure the robber didn't get away."

"I'm tired of this kind of stuff. This guy has just gone too far. And I want that guy out there in interrogation."

"Me too."

Don and Danny went back out where Jo was. "There's no sign of anything," Don said.

"Well, we're going to take this guy downtown with us," Jo said. "He's going to help us."

"What about my store?" Lopez asked.

"What about Detective Taylor!?"

Don put Lopez in his car and they headed back to the precinct, taking Mac's truck with them. When they got there, they got Lopez into the interrogation room as soon as possible. "I want a description of the man who told you to lure Mac into that alley!" Don said. "You better make it good too."

"I cannot do that," Lopez replied.

Don leaned on the table. "You want to say that again?"

"I cannot do it. Don't you understand?"

"Understand what? I understand that you helped someone kidnap Detective Taylor, and I also understand that he's been being stalked by a guy who broke both of his legs before!"

Lopez looked truly frightened. Jo came into the room and stared at the man. "Who was it?" she asked.

Lopez just sat there looked terrified. "Did they threaten you?" Don asked.

"What did they tell you?" Jo asked.

"I cannot say," Lopez said. "I want a lawyer."

Don could not believe what he was hearing. "You're going to need one!" he said.

Jo leaned on the table and stared at the man. "If anything happens to Detective Taylor, you're going to face the same charges as the ones who are doing it," she said.

Lopez frowned. "They have my son," he said.

"What?"

"They have my son, and now I know that they will do what they say if I help you."

"Who was it? Was his name Bailey?"

"I do not know his name. I know that they said they would hold my son and if I said anything to help you, they would send him back to me in much worse shape than he was when he left."

"Keeping quiet is not going to help you or him."

"I don't know where they are. All I know is that this guy came in and told me to flag down Detective Taylor and tell him that I had been robbed and direct him into the alley."

"You flagged him down?" Jo asked.

"Yes. He was coming by and I waved to him and he stopped. I didn't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you tell him what happened?"

"And let them kill my son?"

Jo looked at Don. "Will this man stop at nothing to get Mac?" she asked.

"Obviously not," Don said. He looked at Lopez. "We want you to give a description of the man. He's probably at the same place as your son, and if we find Detective Taylor, we will find him too."

Lopez seemed to consider that. "I will try," he said.

Mac sat there trying to get loose from the chair he was tied to but the ropes would not budge. He thought there had to be a way to get loose. He looked around the room he was in which smelled like hay, and it looked more like a horse stall than a room, but there was nothing there to get ropes loose. He pulled at the ropes until he felt like they were rubbing his wrists raw. There was no use, he could not get out. He knew Bailey would never leave him in a position that he could get out of anyway.

Mac started getting angry. How long did they think they were going to keep him sitting here like this? "Bailey!" he yelled. "Bailey!"

Soon, Mac heard someone unlocking the door and the guy who had been helping Bailey came in. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want out of here!"

The man, whom Mac had not learned his name, but thought it might be John, came over to him. "You know what?" he asked. "If it was up to me, I would have killed you before! I am sick and tired of running around after you!"

"Then why don't you let me go?"

"Because until he gets what he wants, he's going to keep trying!"

"Why do you think you have to stay loyal to him?"

"He's my brother."

Mac was surprised by that. "That doesn't mean you have to do what he says!"

"You just give him the fight he wants."

"And then what?"

"Then it'll be over."

The man left the room. Mac was even more nervous now. That guy was Bailey's brother. If he killed Bailey, who could know whether this one would take up the chase? Mac wished he could get out of this but he did not know how. He thought of Karen and the baby. He hoped she knew how much he loved her. She was so insecure about herself and everything else. Mac did not understand that and she had not told him much about her past. He supposed over time he would learn more. After all, they had not been married long.

Karen was shocked when Jo told her that Mac had been tricked. "Where is he?" she asked.

"We don't know," Jo replied. "I just wanted you to know what's going on."

"It's that Howard Bailey, isn't it?"

"I think so."

Karen looked totally furious to Jo. "I wish I knew where he is," she said quietly.

"You were in the Navy, right?" Jo asked.

Karen looked at her. "Yes."

"I'll bet you could give him a run for his money."

"I'll just bet you're right."

"I'm sorry this happened. I don't think Mac saw it coming."

"He did, but he didn't know when it would come. Bailey had threatened him again yesterday."

"He didn't tell us."

"What was the point? No one knows where he is."

"I wish I knew. I wish someone would tell us something."

"I know you do, but thank you for telling me."

Jo turned and left. Karen just stood there thinking of all the things she would like to do to Howard Bailey. She had never even seen the man but he had caused Mac enough grief. She could not help but think about the pain and depression Mac had been through because of that man. If she ever got her hands on him, he would not be threatening Mac again…he would not be able to.

Mac sat there in that chair until he was feeling restless. "Bailey!" he yelled.

Just then, someone came in, and it was Howard Bailey this time. "How long are you going to keep me in here?" Mac asked.

"Until it's time," Bailey said.

"Until it's time for what?"

"For our final fight."

Mac wished he could get out of that chair and they would have their final fight here and now. "Bailey, let me out of this chair!" he demanded.

"Why? So you can figure a way out?" Bailey asked.

"Let me out of this chair!"

Bailey glared at him. "You're in no position to make demands."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do or to keep me tied up like this! You just think you are!"

Suddenly, Bailey shoved Mac over backward in the chair. Mac grimaced and groaned as he had landed on his hands. Bailey leaned over him and grabbed his jaw. "Now, who's in position to do what?" he asked. "I think I can do just about anything I want."

Mac was trembling with anger looking into the eyes of the man who had caused him so much pain. His feet were not tied and he suddenly kicked Bailey backward and then made his way to his feet with the chair hanging on his hands. "Let me loose!" Mac said.

"Sit down, Taylor," Bailey demanded.

"NO!"

"Alright, if you want it that way. John!"

Just then, John Bailey came into the room. Mac glared at them both. "You can't take me by yourself?" he asked. "I'm tied to a chair and you have to have help?!"

"Shut up!" Howard said.

They both went toward Mac and he did not resist since he had only his feet to work with. They got him loose from the chair and then Mac punched Bailey before they could get his hands under control again, but John hit him in the stomach. They got Mac up against the wall and he realized there were shackles there. He would not go willingly. He shoved them both backward and ran for the door but John grabbed his foot and Mac fell headlong. He kicked John in the face and then scrambled to get to his feet, but Howard shoved him back to the floor. "Yeah, you're definitely back to your old self, Taylor," Howard said in his ear.

Mac was infuriated but he could not get away from them both. They shackled him to the wall. "You wanted to stand up, so now you can," Bailey said as he put another shackle around Mac's neck.

"You can't leave me like this!" Mac said.

"Like I said, I can do pretty much anything I want."

Mac knew he was in a worse position now than he had been in that chair. No one knew where he was and he did not know how long he would be in here before Bailey decided it was time for their death match. He thought Bailey liked to build up the suspense. Mac swallowed hard as that shackle on his neck was uncomfortable. He had to figure a way out of this situation…somehow.


	19. Chapter 19

Mac stood there at that wall wishing he was back in the chair now. He could not move much because the shackle around his neck would choke him if he did. He thought Bailey was probably watching him to see his misery. He supposed he had been in worse situations but right now, he could not think of any.

Karen was pacing around the apartment holding the baby. It was already afternoon and there had been no sign of Mac at all. She wanted to find him but she had no idea where to look and she had no one to help her. She supposed she would just have to leave it up to Jo and the others.

The phone rang and Karen put the baby in the crib. "Hello," she answered.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes."

"I'm Howard Bailey."

Karen felt like her blood ran cold and then got red hot. "Where is Mac?" she asked.

"Oh, he's here. He's alright for now."

"If you hurt him…"

"Oh, I can see you two were meant for each other. You like to threaten people."

"Why don't you tell me where you are? Maybe you'd like to fight two Taylors."

"If you want to be here with Mac, I'm going to give you a chance. I think seeing you would make him want to fight more but I don't want any cops interfering."

"What makes you think I would come there? I'm not stupid."

"I'm sure you're not or you wouldn't have gotten this man."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"No, I don't think I can let you talk to him. I think that would make him too angry right now."

"There won't be a safe place for you on this planet if you hurt him again," Karen said. "I promise you that."

"Feisty. I guess that goes along with the foxy. I wondered how Mac wound up with such a foxy lady."

"You'll never know. You have the charm of a toad!"

"No need to insult me."

"Do you really think you can get away with this?"

"I have so far."

Karen wished she could travel through the phone and get hold of that man. She would like to get her hands on him. "I'll send someone to get you," Bailey said. "But if you tell this to the cops, I'm afraid Mac won't make it to his fight."

"I'm not giving myself to you!" Karen declared. "What do you take me for?"

"I think you love him enough to come here and watch him fight. Encourage him."

"You're out of your mind!"

"I promise you won't be hurt."

"You promise?" Karen laughed a sarcastic laugh. "After what you did to Mac?! You're crazy!"

"Hey, I'm in charge of this now."

"If you think you're going to talk me into coming down there so you can threaten Mac using me, you're crazy."

"Well, good-bye, Mrs. Taylor. You can pick Mac up when we're done…dead or alive."

Karen heard the call end and she looked at the phone. There was no caller ID. She laid the phone on the bed and sat down. She knew she was in no shape to fight someone but she would help Mac if she could but she was not about to go along with that plan.

Bailey walked into the room where Mac was again. "It's about time you came in here!" Mac said. "When are you going to let me out of this!?"

"It won't be long now," Bailey said. "The fight is tonight."

"Let me out of this!"

Bailey walked over to Mac. "You know, you still talk like you're a lieutenant and the head of the crime lab," he said. "You still make demands."

Mac glared at him. "You don't have a right to hold somebody captive like this!"

"Oh, when are you ever going to learn, Taylor? I can do pretty much whatever I want."

"You just think you can!"

"By the way, I talked to that foxy lady you're married to a little while ago."

Mac frowned and he just stared at Bailey. "What do you mean, you talked to her?" he asked.

"I mean, I talked to her…you know, on the phone."

"Why?"

"I thought she might want to come and watch your fight but she wouldn't have anything to do with that."

"You better leave my wife alone!"

"I thought it might encourage you to fight better if your wife was here."

"I'll fight you! You just let me out of this!"

"Later."

Mac wished he could get out of this thing he was in but he could barely move or that neck shackle would choke him. Bailey shook the neck shackle as though he were testing it. Mac almost gagged. "Get your hands off me!" Mac yelled.

"I thought you wanted out of this," Bailey said.

Mac knew it was just another game. He was sick and tired of these games. Bailey laughed loudly. "You're one of a kind, Taylor!" he said and slapped Mac on the back which caused the shackle to choke him again. "Don't worry, our fight is tonight. I'll get you something else to wear in here soon."

Mac did not say anything else and Bailey left the room. Mac thought he might as well just accept this situation and stop trying to be defiant. All he could do was stand there anyway. He knew now that Karen knew what was going on. He knew she must be worried which was not good for her right now. He just wanted this situations to be over. It had to be over this time…no matter what he had to do.

Karen paced back and forth in the bedroom wondering if she should tell Jo about that phone call, but she knew she should. However, they would not be able to find Mac that way. What if Bailey showed up to kidnap her? What would she do then? He had threatened Mac and her both. She looked in the crib at the baby. She had to get a baby sitter for a while. She wanted to find that man, but she could not call him back. There had been no caller ID. Maybe she would ask Jo's daughter, Ellie, to come over and watch the baby while she was out tonight. She would be able to get around Jo and the others that way. She did not want them to endanger Mac's life.

That evening, John Bailey came into the room where Mac was. Mac was very tired now from standing like that all day. John laid some clothes on the chair that Mac had been sitting in and then went over to him. He looked into Mac's green eyes. "You're not so defiant now, are you?" he asked.

Mac did not say anything. "If you attack me, I'm going to hurt you," John warned. He unlocked the shackle around Mac's neck.

Mac sighed with relief as he felt like he could breathe again. Then his hands were free and he got to put them down. "Get those clothes on," John said. "You've got two hours to get them on and get rested up."

Mac watched John leave and then he slid down the wall and sat down. He had his strength back but he was exhausted from standing up that long and the strain of trying not to choke. He sat there and closed his eyes a moment resting his muscles that had been tense all that time. He was not sure he could fight Bailey now. Then he heard someone unlocking that door again. He stood up, not wanting them to see him sitting down.

Howard came in this time with a tray of food. "Tired?" he asked.

Mac glared at him. "What do you think?" he asked.

"This ought to make you feel better." Howard set the tray down on a table. "Make sure you get those clothes on. Don't make us have to do it for you."

"You think you can?"

"You want to find out?"

"Don't worry! I'll be ready! It seems I don't have a choice!" Mac took a step closer to Bailey. "And I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Hey, you almost sound threatening," Howard said.

Mac tried not to let his temper go over the brink. He knew he was just trying to make him angry. Howard just laughed and left the room. "See you later, Taylor."

Mac stood there a moment and then looked at the tray of food. He was hungry but he had to go to the bathroom before he ate anything. He remember lying in that bed all that time unable to go to the bathroom. It had caused him to have issues after that but with therapy he had overcome it. He hated not being able to get to the bathroom when he needed to go. He finished that and washed his hands. He sighed as he leaned on the sink and then went back to the room and ate the food they had brought.

After he finished eating, he looked at the clothes that Howard had brought. It looked like one of those short-legged diving suits. Mac hated skin-tight clothes but he supposed he would have to put it on anyway. He started undressing and then wondered if they were watching him. He knew how technologically advanced Howard Bailey was. He supposed it did not matter. He undressed and got into the suit which was very tight, but not too tight. Then he put on the…well they looked like beach shoes. They were those soft stretchy shoes to walk in sand. Mac did not like those either. He wondered if Howard was going to be dressed like this. Mac looked in the mirror and shook his head. His suit was black but it had what looked like a green splat of paint on the front and back. He felt like he wanted to keep pulling at it in the back. He was not used to wearing tight clothes.

There was no bed in that room, so Mac just lay down in the floor and stretched as far as he could. He wanted to get his muscles loosened up before he had to fight someone…and he would fight. He was going to end this tonight…no matter how it turned out. He did several stretches to get himself to stop feeling stiff. His muscles had definitely gotten stiff standing there trying to keep from choking.

As the evening wore on, Mac thought he heard cars outside and he thought he heard people talking too. He figured this guy had managed to get a big crowd of people out there to watch that fight. Why did no one know about it who would know it was illegal? Then again, he did not know who was helping Howard Bailey with this. He just did not want to come out of this with anymore broken ribs or any other bones. He certainly did not want to be bedridden again.

Karen was sitting in the living room when someone knocked on the door. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. There did not appear to be anyone there, and then her phone rang. She got the phone and answered, "Hello."

"Do you want to go?"

"Are you really going to take me to Mac?"

"Of course I am. Open the door."

Karen looked at the door. She knew Mac would not want her to do that, but she wanted to help him. She went into the bedroom where Ellie was with the baby. "I'm going out now," Karen said. "I don't know if I'll be back over night. There's plenty of milk in the freezer and the refrigerator."

Ellie looked at her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "You're not doing something dangerous, are you?"

"Just take care of my baby."

"I will."

Karen touched the baby's hand and kissed his forehead and then she turned and went to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it, and standing there at the door was a man she had never seen. "Boy, Howard knew what he was talking about when he said you were a foxy lady," he said.

"Who are you?" Karen asked.

"John Bailey, Howard's brother. And you're Mac Taylor's wife."

"I am. Take me to him."

"Come on."

Karen closed the door to the apartment making sure it was locked and went with John to the elevator. She knew Mac would not like this but it was something she had to do. She would not let him go through this alone again.

Mac paced the floor and then he sat down in the chair. He felt very nervous waiting for what he knew was coming. He wondered what Howard had planned. It could not be anything good. He wanted to fight to the death and Mac wondered how that was going to be accomplished. He got up and paced back and forth again.

Then Mac heard someone unlocking the door. He waited to see who was there and he almost fell to the floor when he saw Karen walk in. "What are you doing here!" he exclaimed. He looked at Howard Bailey. "I told you to leave my wife alone!"

"Now, look, Taylor," Bailey said. "She wanted to come here. I'll let you two talk."

Mac looked at Karen. "What do you mean!" he said.

"Mac, just calm down," Karen said.

"Calm down! I can't calm down!" Mac rubbed his hair. "I can't believe you did this! Do you know what's going to happen if I lose that fight?"

"I'm going to kill Howard Bailey."

Mac frowned. "What?"

"If you lose that fight, I am going to kill him. That's why I let them bring me here. You're not going through this alone again."

"Karen, there's no way we can trust them. There's no telling what they'll do to you." Mac looked at how she was dressed, in black leather. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Distraction." Karen took a ponytail holder from her pocket and wound her hair up out of her way. Then she looked at Mac and showed him the weapon she had brought with her.

Mac was surprised when he saw the combat knife she pulled out of her boot. He looked at her. "I knew there was another reason that I fell in love with you," he said.

Karen smiled. "Don't underestimate me, Baby."

Mac touched her face. "Where's the baby?"

"He's with Ellie Danville."

"Does she know where you are?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you didn't tell Jo and the others about this?"

"I think we can handle this ourselves."

"Karen."

"I didn't know where I was going anyway, Mac."

"Honey, they could have tracked you."

"I was afraid they would find the wire and then I would endanger you and they might run with you."

Mac sighed. He knew she was right but it did not make their situation any better. He pulled Karen to him and hugged her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Karen replied.

"If I don't make it through that fight, please get out of here and take care of our baby."

"You're going to make it. I want you to kill him."

"Karen, I can't just deliberately kill somebody."

"Mac, this man had hurt you enough. He is never going to stop until he's dead!"

"Karen, I can't commit murder."

"It wouldn't be murder! Don't you let him kill you! He is worthless!"

"Karen, you know I can't just kill him."

"Yes you can! He is going to try to kill you! Mac, if you refuse to kill him and let him kill you, what do you think is going to happen to the baby and me?"

"You'll go on and raise him."

"I don't want to raise him alone. I waited all my life for a man like you and I will not stand and let him kill you."

Mac hoped it would not come to that but he knew he could not just kill someone unless he had to. Karen looked at what Mac was dressed in. "You're looking awful sexy," she said.

Mac folded his arms. "I didn't choose this," he replied.

Karen ran her hand up his thigh. "Smooth."

"Now, stop that. This is not funny and no time for that."

"Maybe you'll get to keep this and you can wear it at home and pretend you're my Navy Seal."

"Karen."

Karen suddenly grabbed him and kissed him. "I love you, Mac Taylor. You better not leave me."

"I'm going to do my best not to."

Just then, they heard someone unlocking the door. Mac pushed Karen behind him as the door opened and John walked in. "Well, it's time," he said. "No need to be hiding her. We know she's here."

"When this is over, no matter what, you better let her go," Mac said.

"Don't worry."  
Karen glared at John, thinking of what she would like to do to him too as she and Mac were carried from the room. Mac could hear a lot of noise down that hallway that sounded like a big arena. He figured it was something like the first time he met up with Howard Bailey in Montana. He got more nervous as he moved toward it until Karen grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she looked confident and sure. He had never seen her quite like that but he supposed this was what she had been trained for…war.


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Maybe one more after this one. I hope you will send reviews and let me know how you liked the story. miss37**

Mac walked on being pushed by John Bailey and Karen walked beside him. They walked out into an arena with a huge fighting ring that was surrounded by a cage, and there were bleachers around the cage that were full of people. Mac stopped a moment and wondered how all this could be going on without anyone knowing. John shoved him. "Get on over there, Taylor," he said.

Mac walked over to the door at the back of the cage. He had to climb three steps to get up to it. He looked at Karen, and she could see the worry on his face. "It's going to be alright, Mac," she said.

Mac did not see how any of this could ever be alright. He had no way out because Howard had others standing around keeping watch. Finally, the announcement started and they introduced Howard Bailey and he walked out into the ring to a lot of cheering and a lot of booing too, but Mac noticed they did not announce his real name. He supposed Howard knew that his name had been broadcast everywhere.

John unlocked the cage door and pushed Mac over to the stairs. "Get in there," he said.

Mac looked up at the cage and then at Karen. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Karen replied.

Mac went on into the cage. He knew he was going to get beat up or shot no matter whether he went in there or not, so he might as well get his frustration out. John locked the door behind him and Mac looked around at the crowd that was cheering and booing. He was announced as the challenger, and a nickname "Lulu". Mac glared at Howard. "You're going to get one for that," he said. He looked down at Karen and she actually looked rather amused and worried at the same time. He could not understand why she was not more concerned than she was. Either she thought he was He-Man or she wanted to see him get beat up…or maybe she thought he would kill Howard. Mac swallowed hard at that thought. He did not like killing people…not on his job or anywhere, no matter how bad they were.

"Let the fight begin!" the announcer said.

Mac looked across the ring at Howard who was dressed in the same kind of outfit as he was, but Howard's had a blue splat on it. Howard walked toward the middle of the ring and stopped. Mac walked on over there and faced him. "We can still stop this," he said.

"You better get yourself ready, Lulu," Howard replied.

Mac frowned. He knew Howard was just trying to anger him. "You better be ready too, Rusty."

"At least I didn't hate my nickname as much as you did."

They stood there a moment and the crowd was getting impatient. "Alright, Mac," Howard said as he crouched in a fighting stance.

Mac instinctively did the same thing. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm about to fight the man who I broke both his legs and threatened his wife."

Mac knew the guy knew how to press the right buttons. Howard could see the anger in Mac's eyes and then suddenly, he lunged at him. Mac met Howard and they were locked in a power struggle. Mac kicked Howard's leg and made him fall and then he punched him while he was down, but Howard punched Mac hard enough to knock him off.

Mac rolled over and got back to his feet but Howard was up too and he tackled Mac before he could get ready. He shoved Mac into the fence around the ring and punched him in the stomach, but when Mac bent double, he grabbed Howard around the legs and spilled him over backward almost on his head. Mac glared at Howard lying there on the floor and he let all his rage come to the fore.

Karen was watching the whole thing but she was looking around her, trying to spot Jo. She had not told Mac that she let anyone know about this because she was afraid he would not fight. Now she was worried because she did not see anyone yet. She thought Jo and the others would have been there before the fight started.

Jo was getting more frustrated by the minute. "She must be in a low-signal area!" she said.

"I'm trying," Adam replied. "I can't get the signal."

"We have to get it because Karen is depending on us!"

Adam was getting more nervous by the minute. He did not know how to find a signal that was too weak…or had gone out all-together but he would keep trying. They knew it was outside the city but it was obviously so far out that there was no signal at all…or they had a dampener for signals. If that was the case, Karen and Mac were on their own.

Mac jerked Howard up and punched him as hard as he could knocking him backward and to the floor again. Howard bounced and he knew he had to get up but first he would get Mac down. He knew Mac was mad now. When Mac started to get over him again, he kicked Mac's legs out from under him.

Mac hit the floor on his behind and then Howard tackled him there on the floor. Mac got his feet up and kicked him off, however, and then they both got to their feet. Karen watched as Mac and Howard went through a series of hard blows that made her cringe. Mac landed on the floor with blood on his face. "Mac, get up!" Karen yelled. "Get up!"

Mac looked at her trying to get his breath back. "Get up, Mac, Jo and the others are supposed to be coming," she said. "I don't know what's taking so long."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because you would have tried to resist. Get up!"

Mac pushed himself up but Karen yelled, "Look out!"

Mac rolled over to avoid Howard's kick and came to his feet. Howard came at him, but Mac stopped him with a hard blow to the stomach and then gave him a left to the face. Howard came around with a right that rattled Mac's jaw and knocked him into the fence again. Mac looked to see Howard coming at him and moved to let Howard run into the fence and then he placed a hard blow to his ribs. Howard came back with a karate chop to Mac's shoulder.

Mac went down to one knee as that pain seemed to shoot all the way down his arm but he grabbed Howard's arms as he was about to pop his ears. He twisted Bailey's arm and would have come down on his elbow but Bailey knew what he was about to do and rammed his knee into Mac's ribs, knocking him to the floor again. He thought he would not get his breath back but Bailey jerked him up and punched him twice and let him fall. Mac thought he was not going to win this fight if he did not get more aggressive but then he heard a loud bell and the announcer said that round one was over.

Mac thought that was the longest round he had ever seen. He lay there a moment trying to get his breath. "Get up, Mac!" Karen yelled.

Mac looked at her and could clearly see the fear on her face. He rolled over with a grimace and got to his knees. He finally got to his feet and walked over to the fence. "Are you alright?" Karen asked.

Mac was not sure at the moment. That definitely hurt. "I guess it doesn't matter," he said.

"Yes it does!"

Mac looked at her. He squatted in front of her. "You stop that," he said as he saw tears on her face. "I'm not giving up."

"I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Karen, find a way to get in touch with Jo. There must be something wrong."

Karen nodded. "Don't let him kill you," she said. She tried to give Mac the knife.

Mac shook his head. "I can't do that," he said. "He would see it anyway."

"Mac…"

"I said no, Honey."

"Mac, you do not have to be fair! He's not being fair!"

"Isn't he? We're fighting."

"I don't want you to be beat up."

"Just get in touch with Jo. You're a Navy woman, right?"

Karen stood up straight and looked at him. "Right," she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac stood up trying not to let Karen see too much pain on his face. Then John came over to them. "What are you two whispering about?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mac asked.

John grabbed Karen and she gasped. "Get back over there, Taylor."

Mac hit the fence. "You let go of her!" he demanded. "Let go of her now!"

"If you're planning something, don't bother. There are no communications going in or out of this building. Do you really think we would be stupid enough to let her come here so they could track her?"

Just then, Howard walked over to the fence. "John, you let go of that woman, now," he said. "Now!"

John let go of Karen. "They're planning something," he said.

"Mac is no cheater."

Mac shoved him. "You better tell him to keep his hands off my wife!" he said.

"I just did!" Howard replied. "Now get over there and choose your weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Yeah."

Howard pointed at a rack that was at the other end of the ring which held several knives. Mac looked at him. "Knives?" he said.

"Yeah," Howard replied. "Fight to the death, remember?"

"You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious. Either choose or I'll have an advantage."

Mac frowned and then looked at Karen. He knew he would have to comply until they could get some help. He walked over to the rack and looked at the knives. All of them were lethal if they were stuck into a person in the right way, and he knew Bailey knew as well as he did how to make it lethal. He picked up one of the knives and then Bailey came up beside him and picked up the other. "We don't have to do this," Mac said.

"And disappoint this audience?" Howard asked.

"Howard, come on! This is our lives we're talking about!"

"Yeah, you have a pretty wife. What do I have? A bounty hunter on my tail."

"That's your fault! You could have had a life like you wanted!"

Howard shoved Mac. "We can't all have it all, Taylor. You really don't know the real reason for this, do you?"

Mac frowned. "Obsession?"

"Nah. Think back, Taylor."

Mac had no idea what he was talking about. He walked away from him and pulled the knife out of the sheath. It was sharp as a razor. He turned around to face Howard as the bell rang again.

Karen was watching with fear, and she looked to see that John almost had his back to her. She moved slowly toward the door and when she got out, she started running. She thought there had to be a phone around this place somewhere. They could not all be cell phones. As she got down the hallway, which looked like a stable, she heard someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see John coming after her. She tried to run faster, knowing that lustful look he had had on his face when he looked at her. She knew if he caught her, he would not care what Howard said.

Mac and Howard met in the middle of the ring. Mac wished Jo or someone would come into this place and get him out of this. He did not want to kill Howard Bailey. He looked to the side of the ring and noticed that Karen was gone…but most of all, he noticed that John was gone. He looked at Howard. "Where is John?" he asked.

Howard looked to the side. "That's not important now," he said.

"My wife is out there somewhere and if he hurts her…"

"Get your mind in here, Taylor."

Mac's rage felt like it hit the top of his head and he lunged at Howard with the knife but he had to remember Howard's knife too. They were in a power struggle, but Mac's mind was not really on the fight because he was worried about Karen. He knew John had to be after her. Why else would both of them be gone from here?

Howard took advantage of Mac's obvious distraction and got his knife hand from Mac and sliced open the side of his suit, causing red blood to spill out. Mac grabbed his side and backed up. He looked down at the wound. It was not deep but it was enough to bleed. He did not have much time to think because Howard was coming at him again. Mac met him with a hard shove and pushed Howard backward a few steps. He got his right hand loose and cut across Howard's waist.

Howard grunted and glared at Mac. Mac knew this fight was getting dangerous, and he also knew he was feeling just a little light headed from that blood loss. He wanted to get the advantage of this fight, and he wanted it to be without those knives. He attacked Howard before he had time to get his bearings back. He grabbed Howard's knife hand with both of his and bent the arm backward, but Howard pushed Mac's head backward with his left hand and then he tried to push the knife toward Mac's neck. Mac knew he was in a precarious position because if he fell backward…

Mac pushed harder on that arm even though Howard was trying to choke him. He finally had to let go and they separated to catch their breath. Mac glanced to the side and still, Karen was not there, and neither was John. Howard took advantage of Mac's distraction again and lunged at him with the knife. Mac barely avoided getting the knife right in his ribs but he had picked his own knife up off the floor. Howard's left side was wide open, and Mac plunged the knife in. Howard cried out as Mac jerked the knife out.

Mac was shocked at himself. He should not have jerked the knife out. Howard was really bleeding now. Mac dropped the knife and started toward Howard, but he held his knife up toward him. "Let me help you!" Mac said.

"You better pick up that knife, Mac, because this is not over until one of us is dead," Howard said.

"You're bleeding!"

"And you're about to be!"

Howard lunged at Mac with more strength than Mac would have thought he would have. Mac held his knife hand with both hands as Howard was pushing him backward. He was desperate now. He punched Mac in the stomach trying to weaken him. He punched him in the ribs twice. Mac tried to hold onto the knife hand but the situation was getting slippery with their hands because of the blood on the knife and on Howard's hands as well as Mac's. Then Howard swiped some blood off his waist and slapped it into Mac's eyes.

Mac shook his head trying to shake it away but it burned and clouded his vision, and that was all Howard needed. He plunged the knife the back of Mac's shoulder. Mac grabbed Howard's arm and slammed his elbow down on his knee, dislocating it with a pop, and then he elbowed him in the nose. Mac glared at him as he plunged his first two fingers into Howard's neck. Howard fell to the floor gagging and gasping for breath. Mac stood there a moment not believing what had just happened. He thought he had always reacted that way…

Karen ran down the hall and found the exit. She got outside and ran around the building but she heard John come out that door. She looked around her but she could not see any other lights around that area besides the lights of this building. She ran out into the parking lot where there were several cars. She found a large pickup that was high off the ground and crawled under it and lay down. She heard when John got into the gravel. "I know you're out here somewhere, Foxy Lady," he said. "Come on out. I won't hurt you…much."

Karen narrowed her eyes with anger. "Much". She pulled the combat knife from her boot and waited…

"I've got a signal!" Adam exclaimed into the phone as he was in touch with Jo.

"Where!" Jo asked.

Adam sent the information to the GPS in the car Don and Jo were in. "We're close to that!" Jo said.

Don pressed the gas as he knew they were close to Mac and Karen. He just hoped they would not be too late.

Mac knelt beside Howard, forgetting the knife sticking in the back of his shoulder but he could not move his left arm forward because of the knife. However, he knew if he pulled that knife out, the flood gates would be open and he would bleed…maybe to death.

Howard was choking on his own blood. Mac turned him on his side. "You should have quit!" Mac said as he could hear the announcer announcing the winner. Mac glared toward the man. He could not believe they were cheering and collecting bets with a man lying here dying.

"You won fair and square," Howard said and spit out some blood. "I guess you won't have to worry about me anymore. That's a pretty lady you've got. Don't have any regrets, Taylor. I would have killed you."

"That's ridiculous!" Mac said. "I didn't want to kill you!" He was starting to feel dizzy. "You could have…you could have left it like it was."

"Yeah, I guess I could have, but you know me."

Karen heard John walking around in the parking lot and then he walked down beside the truck she was under. She waited until he was right beside her and then she slashed the back of his ankle. John yelled out with pain and fell to the ground. Karen rolled out on the other side of the truck and ran around to where John was. He glared at her. "You cut me!" he yelled.

Karen gave him a look that let him know she would do it again. "And just what were you going to do to me?" she asked.

"We would have just had a little fun!"

"I have all the fun I want at home, you stupid jerk!"

Karen kicked him under the chin, knocking him backward and knocking him out. Then she heard sirens. She looked down the road and could see the red and blue lights flashing as they were coming that way. She wanted to get back in there to Mac but she wanted to make sure John did not get away. She did not have to wait long because Don and Jo arrived in only a few minutes. Jo and Don jumped out of the car.

"JO!" Karen yelled.

Jo looked around to see Karen running that way. "John Bailey is over there!" Karen said. "I have to get in there to Mac!"

"Take care of him!" Jo said to Don and she ran after Karen, motioning for the other officers to follow her. She knew there were a lot of people in there.

Karen entered the barn again and ran down the hallway. She had to get to Mac, and felt like she could not get there fast enough. She finally came to the entrance to the arena and ran up to the fence. Howard and Mac both were lying on the floor of the ring in a puddle of blood.

"Mac!" Karen screamed. "Mac!" She did not know where the keys to the gate were. "Somebody open this!"

The other officers soon arrived along with Jo. The officers began crowd control and Jo started looking for something to get that gate open. Then a man came around and told them that he had the key. He unlocked the gate and Karen got up the steps before Jo could tell her to wait. She ran to Mac and knelt beside him. "Mac!"

Mac opened his eyes. Karen burst into tears as she saw his eyes open. Mac felt her tears hit his face. "I guess you…saved my life," he said.

Karen kissed his forehead which seemed to be the only part of him that did not have blood on it. "Where are you injured?" she asked.

"Left side and left shoulder."

Karen could see that the knife was still in Mac's back when she looked at his shoulder. "Leave it be!" Jo said.

"I know!" Karen replied.

Jo felt for Howard's pulse. "He's still barely alive!"

"I love you," Mac said.

Karen stroked his hair. "I love you too, Baby. You're going to be alright. This mess is over."

"Thanks to you."


	21. Chapter 21

Mac felt like he was in a dream but he could hear the baby crying. He felt like he was trying to make his way out of sleep and it was not easy.

Karen noticed that Mac moved his head slightly. "Wake up, Baby," she said. She could see that he was not as deep in sleep as he had been, but he was not awake yet. She looked at Jon who was lying in her arms nursing. "I guess we will have to wait a while longer for Daddy."

A while later, Mac started moving again and put his hand to his head. Then he opened his eyes and looked at his hand. Suddenly, he tried to sit up but he could not. He looked around him and realized he was in a hospital room and Karen was sitting on the side of the bed. "It's about time you came to," she said. She leaned over him. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Mac said. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know." He closed his eyes.

Karen stroked his cheek. She wanted him to wake up but he had lost quite a bit of blood and was just sleepy. At least he had no broken bones this time. He would recover pretty quickly.

When Mac finally woke up, he could hear the TV and he could hear the baby. He looked over to the cot and Karen was sitting there and the baby was making baby noises while he kicked his legs. Mac smiled and thought he could not have woken up to anything better than that.

Karen looked toward the bed and realized Mac's eyes were open and he was looking at them. "You're awake," she said.

"I am," Mac replied.

Karen brought Jon over to the bed. "Look at Daddy," she said.

Mac smiled as the baby smiled too. "I am so glad you two are here," he said.

"I'll be glad when we can all go home together again."

"It'll be soon." Then Mac thought of Howard Bailey. "What about Bailey?"

"They got to him in time. He's in the hospital but under heavy guard. He's not going anywhere. And his brother is going to have a hard time walking again. He's on his way to prison too."

"You got him?"

"Yes, I did. He chased me out to the parking lot and I was waiting for him."

"He didn't know he was chasing a tiger, did he?"

"I guess not."

Mac sighed as he relaxed. "I'm glad this is over," he said.

"Me too, Baby," Karen replied. "Now, when you get out of here, we're going home and live happily ever after and raise our little boy."

Mac thought that sounded like the most wonder plan he had ever heard of. "That sounds wonderful to me."

Karen leaned over and kissed him. "And just think, we had to get injured to meet each other."

Mac chuckled. "Don't make me laugh," he said. "It hurts."

"Well, when you get over this you can expect to laugh a whole lot because we are going to be happy."

"I know that. You're so beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too. We can both testify in court and make sure they go away until they are so old they won't be able to threaten anyone again."

"I hope so."

Mac got out of the hospital after four days. He had to be careful with his wounds and they had to be dressed daily but Karen assured him that he had nothing to worry about. Mac thought he would be well taken care of. He was glad to be home and he could hold his baby and his wife too. His life was finally complete.


End file.
